War for Affection
by Missy Missy Bounce
Summary: Rin despises Len Kagamine. She thinks that he's a total jerk and a player. But is there maybe more to Len than meets the eye? Meanwhile, IA is struggling with a secret crush and confidence issues. To add to her troubles, one of her best friends is after the boy of her dreams. IA doesn't want to lose him but is too shy to confess. Why is it so hard to say 'I like you?
1. I Hate you, Len Kagamine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Soo... Welcome to 'War for Affection'!**

**I don't really know what else to say, so...**

**Let's Go! Time to read!**

**Rin's ****Pov**

I woke up to the shrill ringing of my alarm clock. Wonderful. I got out of bed and began to get ready. I finally left the house an hour later, and began to walk to school.

When I got there, the first thing I saw was a huddle of girls, giggling and whispering together. Probably about Len Kagamine, the school playboy. I couldn't understand why everyone liked him. He was a jerk, and dated (and dumped) a girl every week. As I strode past the group of girls, I caught snatches of their conversation.

"Len Kagamine...Cousin...Coming here...School..."

Len Kagamine had a cousin? Who was coming to this school? Not that I cared. They would probably be just like Len. Utterly obnoxious.

I walked up to my friends, Luka, Gumi and IA.

"Hi," I greeted them.

"Have you heard?" Gumi burst out. "Len Kagamine's cousin is coming to our school!"

"Nice to see you too,"

"Sorry." Gumi says apologetically. "I'm just excited. Maybe he'll be nice. And cute."

I laughed. "I doubt it. He'll be like Len, probably."

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Luka said wisely.

I turned to IA, who hadn't spoken yet.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes," She replied in her soft tone. I knew she was feeling a bit down since Len dumped her last week. I had warned her not to, but she hadn't listened. Still, she was one of my best friends. I hated Len for hurting my sweet, kind friend like that.

"Forget about Len. He wasn't worth it." I said. I frowned then continued. "And stay away from his cousin. He's bad news."

IA nodded and I smiled at her. But as she turned away I swear I saw a tear in her eye.

**IA's Pov**

"Forget about Len. He wasn't worth it." Rin said. I didn't believe that. Len may be an obnoxious jerk, but everyone has some good in them, right? She continued. "And stay away from his cousin. He's bad news." I nodded and she smiled at me.

I would do that. I didn't need stupid Len or any stupid cousin of his. But was that true? I turned away and quietly cried.

**Len's Pov**

I was very restless all day. That afternoon I would be seeing my cousin, Oliver again after, what, 2 years? My cousin Oliver was cool, and one of my best mates. He was moving from Britain to live in Japan with me and my parents. He didn't tell me why his parents aren't coming too.

I stared into a space. Even doing nothing is better than maths. Suddenly, I felt a light tapping on my shoulder. I looked to where the tapping came from. It was IA.

"Mrs Megurine asked you a question." She whispered to me.

Oh. I looked up at the maths teacher, who was tapping her foot impatiently. "Well, Mr Kagamine?"

"Uh… 64?"

She looked surprised. "That's correct. I suppose you were listening after all."

Phew. "Thanks," I said gratefully to IA, and she smiled.

I glanced up at the clock. 5 minutes to go until the last bell. I hurriedly started stuffing everything into my bag.

RINNNNNGGGGG!

"There's the bell," Mrs Megurine said. Everybody started shoving stuff into their bags. "Hold on. I still need to give you your homework."

I groaned. I needed to meet Oliver at the airport at 4:30. It was already 3:20.

I quickly copied the homework off the board and slung my rucksack on my bag.

"Alright," Mrs Megurine said. "You may now go."

I charged out of the room and ran home. Soon I would see Oliver again. Awesome.

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)!**

**Anyway, I'll see you next chapter. Bye!**


	2. Len's Cousin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**In this chapter, we meet Oliver! Squeeee!**

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)!**

**Let's Go! Time to Read!**

**IA's Pov**

I sat on my bed, staring into space and thinking about Len Kagamine. I remembered his bright blue eyes, his blonde hair, and his smirk. Rin had warned me not to get involved with him, but when he asked me out I couldn't help it. He had looked so sincere. But a week later, I found out that he wasn't sincere at all. He told me he loved me, then threw me away like trash.

_I'm not trash, _I thought to myself._ I'll show him that._

"Len Kagamine!" I yelled. "I'll make you love me!"

"What was that?" My mother popped her head around my bedroom door.

"Nothing!"

**Oliver's Pov**

I nervously stepped out of the airport and looked around. I couldn't believe that I was in Japan. After the long, tiring flight, I was in Japan. I looked around for Len. Where was he? He can't have forgotten. Could he? I remembered how Len used to lose everything. Maybe he could. But his mother definitely would remember.

"Hey, Ollie!" I spun around and saw a familiar blonde haired boy waving at me.

"Hi Len!" I ran towards him, stumbling as I did so. I was incredibly clumsy. I hated that trait of mine.

Len laughed. His hair was still in its signature ponytail and his eyes were still a pure blue. People often said that me and Len look similar. We don't really. His eyes are bright blue. Mine are a cheerful yellow, but only one is on show. The other one is covered by a white bandage. People tend to stare at it, and sometimes ask why, but I never tell them. Anyway, Len is so confident and I'm so shy. It's not my fault. I try to be confident, but I'm not.

He was a good couple of inches taller than me.

"Look at you." He said, in Japanese. "Still little and cute,"

I was very good at Japanese.

"I'm not cute!" I complained.

Len just laughed.

"Are you excited to go to school**?**" Len asked me.

"Not really," I reply truthfully. "I'm actually a bit nervous. What if they don't like me? What if I can't understand anyone?"

"Don't worry. Everyone there is really nice." He paused. "Except for maybe Rin Kagamine and her gang. They always give me really hostile looks. Besides, your Japanese is brilliant, your practically fluent. You're talking to me right now, and you can understand me perfectly?"

I stared at him. "I suppose. What did you do?" I asked. My suspicion probably showed on my face.

"What do you mean?"

"What did you do to Rin and her friends?"

He shrugged. "I dated their best friend IA. I dumped her last week, but…"

"That's why," I interrupted. "You dumped their friend."

Len seemed confused. "Why would they be mad at me for that?"

I sighed. "It doesn't matter."

Len may be cool and fun to hang around with, but he was clueless. I wondered if he even had feelings.

"Anyway, what do you want to do today?" Len asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Um… Well, unpack first of course." I said, waving towards my suitcase. "And then… maybe go to a bookstore. I really need a new book to read."

Len's face fell.

"Oh," I said, disappointed. I felt like kicking myself. Of course Len won't want to buy books! I tried to smile. "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No, it's just I had somewhere planned," He explained.

"Then why'd you ask me?"

"I don't know."

Len can be an idiot sometimes.

As I lay in bed that night in my new bedroom, I thought about what Len had said earlier.

_"__I dated their best friend IA. I dumped her last week, but…"_

IA can't be her real name. Why does she use that name instead? What does IA stand for? I fell asleep, feeling very curious.

**Gumi's Pov**

I arrived at school later than usual and found that Rin had got there before me.

"Shoot." I groaned. "You won."

"For once," Rin said, grinning.

Suddenly the nearby group of giggling girls fell silent. They were looking at the main gates of the school. I looked to where they were looking and my mouth fell open.

Next to Len Kagamine was a boy, about my age. He was absolutely adorable. His left eye was covered by a bandage, but his right eye was a lively yellow. He had messy blonde hair and was grinning widely. He was a bit shorter than Len.

"Isn't he cute?" I whispered to my friends.

"Gumi," Rin raised an eyebrow. "He's Len's cousin!"

I pouted. "Awww, Rin. Please?"

She ignored me.

IA was gazing wistfully at the pair of cousins. _She probably still loves Len_, I thought. Poor girl.

**IA's Pov**

I watched as Len entered the school gates with the (very cute) boy who was definitely his cousin. They had the same wild blonde hair but different eyes. Or eye, in his cousin's case. His eye was covered by a bandage. I wondered what happened.

_It doesn't matter, _I thought to myself. _It's Len I'm interested in._

I had worn my favourite lip-gloss and some mascara to try and impress Len. I was determined to win him back.

It didn't work. Len walked by me without acknowledging me at all. But his cousin looked at me, curiosity in his wide yellow eye. He smiled at me, and then scurried after his cousin, tripping over his own feet.

Len's cousin ended up in my class, probably so that Len (who was also in my class) could look after him. He stood awkwardly at the front of the class, not knowing where to sit.

Some of the girls did giggle a bit over him, but he didn't speak at all. Until Mrs Megurine made him introduce himself.

"As you can tell, we have a new student joining us. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Len's blushed, stumbling a bit as he did so. I giggled. He was just so shy and clumsy. It was so adorable, like a little puppy

"Um… I'm Len's cousin." He started gingerly. He had a British accent. It was weirdly cute. "My name's Oliver."

"Do you have any hobbies?" Mrs Megurine prompted him.

"Um… Oh, yes. I like…reading. And I play piano."

I strangely liked this boy. He seemed really nice. He wasn't as confident as Len, but he was nice.

"Oliver, you may sit next to your cousin."

Oliver looked relieved to sit with someone he knew as he hurried to sit down.

"Right, class," Mrs Megurine said. "We will be starting a new project today. You will work in pairs…" Cheers erupted from the class. "That will be chosen at random." Everyone groaned.

"I have put all of your names in a hat," Mrs Megurine continued. "And will pick two out at a time."

"The first pair is… Luka and Gakupo."

Luka frowned and glanced at Gakupo, who was grinning happily. Gakupo had had a crush on Luka since he first saw her, about a year ago. I found it cute but Luka found it thoroughly irritating.

"The second pair is… Gumi and Piko."

I saw Gumi pull a face. Piko was very quiet, and didn't talk much. He didn't have many friends, and preferred to be on his own.

Mrs Megurine carried on, choosing everyone's pairs, until only me, Rin, Len and Oliver were left. I swallowed nervously, hoping to be with Rin. As much as I liked Len, being his partner in the project after we just broke up (AKA, he dumped me) would be so awkward.

"The penultimate pair is…" Mrs Megurine said. "Rin and Len."

"What?" Rin and Len screamed simultaneously. "No!"

I sighed with relief at not being paired with Len and then immediately felt bad. Poor Rin. I knew how much she disliked Len.

Mrs Megurine ignored them. "That means the last pair is IA and Oliver. I will not tell you what the project is about. You must create a presentation on something that teenagers nowadays worry about. Get into your pairs and start planning."

I gathered all of my books and went to sit with Oliver. As I sat down, I glanced over my shoulder and saw Rin scowling fiercely. I knew that Len was going to have a hard time.

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)!**

**Anyway, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	3. School Project

**Hi!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**In this chapter, Oliver meets IA and Gumi! **

**Sorry there hasn't been much RinxLen so far. There will be more of that pairing in the next chapter, I promise!**

******Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)**

**Let's Go! Time to Read!**

**Rin's Pov**

"I can't believe I got paired with Len!" I moaned to Luka and Gumi. "I got paired up with the biggest idiot in the whole school!"

"I got Gakupo, though," Luka said, shuddering. "He'll be acting all lovey-dovey when we're supposed to be working.

"Gakupo's a creep," Gumi said, wrinkling her nose. "Anyway, isn't IA lucky? She got paired up with Oliver!" Gumi smiled. "He's so dreamy!"  
"I guess he's okay…" I said.

Gumi looked at me questioningly.

I gave in. "Fine. You can date him. Whatever."

"You don't even know if he likes you," Luka pointed out.

"If he doesn't, I'll make him like me." Gumi said slyly. "He's in the library with IA isn't he?"

"Yeah, but-" I began, but Gumi dashed off towards the library before I could finish.

**Oliver's Pov**

I sat at a table in the library, waiting for IA. I understood why Len had liked her. She was very pretty, with long blonde hair that had a tinge of pink to it. It was braided into two plaits at the front, with the rest of her hair flowing down her back. Her large, innocent blue eyes were framed by long dark eyelashes.

"Hello?" I heard a soft voice say. I looked up. It was IA.

"Hi!" I said. "Take a seat."

She sat down opposite me and smiled. Her smile was so sweet, innocent and pure. "You don't have to act so polite to me. I'm in your class."

"You're British, aren't you?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's good. I mean it's not good. Yes, it's good but-" She broke off and laughed. Her laugh was sweet. It tinkled like a bell.

"What should we do our project on then?" I asked, pulling a notebook and pen from my bag. "Any ideas?"  
"Actually," She said. "I was thinking-"

"Hi, Oliver!" A voice called. I whipped my head around to see who had called. It was a girl with short, green hair and green eyes. Several people shushed her, and she merely shrugged it off.

"Do I know you?" I asked her, as she approached.

"I'm Gumi," Gumi said. "I'm in your class."

Oh yeah. She was paired up with Piko, a quiet guy with white hair. I wondered whether Piko might like to be friends with me.

"Yoo-hoo!" She said, waving her hand in front of my face. "I'm still here!"  
"Sorry," I apologized. "I'm kind of busy. You know, the project?"  
Gumi's smile faded a bit. "Yeah, sure. Whatever. I'll see you around, Ok?"

I smiled and nodded, and she walked off. I turned back to IA.

"I'm sorry about Len." I whispered to her. She flinched.

"He told you?"

"Yeah."

Her lip wobbled. I hoped she wouldn't cry. I didn't know what to do when girls cried.

"Len's an idiot." I said to her.

"I've met his dad. All of the Kagamines are idiots." She said fiercely. I frowned. She looked at me and her expression softened.

"Sorry," She mumbled. "I didn't mean it. You're alright."

"You too," I glanced at the clock. "Now, there are ten minutes left of lunch. Let's get some work done."

**Len's Pov**

"I can't believe I'm stuck with Rin!" I complained to Oliver after school. "Of all people, Rin."

Oliver frowned. "Why do you hate her so much?"

"I don't hate her. She hates me."

"Yeah, but she has a reason to hate you."

"No she doesn't!" I yell. "I can't believe you're siding with her instead of me, your cousin!"

There was silence for a minute.

"I spoke to IA today." He said quietly.

"Do I look like I care?" I said angrily.

That's when Oliver snapped. "This is why Rin hates you! Because you treat girls like rubbish! In fact, I'm surprised you have friends at all!"

With that, he stormed off.

I stood there, shocked for a minute. Then I heard a spiteful laugh from behind me. I spun round. It was Gumi.

"You don't realise how horrible you really are, do you?" She said, and then she turned and walked away.

I felt horrible.

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)**

**Anyway, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	4. I Don't Really Hate you!

**I'm SO sorry for not updating for so long! But here's Chapter 4! As promised, there is more RinxLen in this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: It don't own Vocaloid. **

**In this chapter, Rin is embarrassed and Gumi needs help!**

******Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)!**

******Let's Go! Time to Read!**

**Rin's Pov**

I entered the classroom, scowling. I was scowling because I knew that I would have to spend the next hour with Len. Len was sat in his usual seat, but he seemed different. I couldn't figure out how though. I dumped my bag on the floor and sat down beside him.

"Hello," I said. He didn't seem to notice me.

"A hello would be nice?" I said, irritated.

"Can't you see I've got better things to worry about than saying 'Hello' to the girl who hates me?" He snapped.

That's when I realised what was different. Len wasn't wearing his usual arrogant smirk. Instead he had a troubled expression on his face.

"I don't hate you." I murmured.

"Yes you do. You always glare at me whenever you see me, even if I smile at you."

"I just said, I don't hate you," I repeated, frustrated.

"But-"

"I DON'T HATE YOU!"

I felt everyone's eyes on me and my face began to heat up. Gumi smirked and made kissy faces, and IA looked weirdly worried. Everybody else looked amused. Luckily, they soon returned to chatting with their partners.

I turned to Len. He was staring at me like I was an alien.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped.

"Well-" He began, grinning.

He was interrupted by Mrs Megurine walking in.

She raised an eyebrow. "I hope you were discussing ideas just then."

I looked at Len and he looked at me. And we burst out laughing. Mrs Megurine looked at us like we were crazy, but I didn't care. Len was actually okay; only when he was upset though. That didn't sound very friendly, did it?

**Piko's Pov**

"You may spend this lesson planning," Mrs Megurine said.

"Got any ideas?" Gumi asked me. I shook my head.

"Are you going to speak to me at all?" She asked.

I frowned, but stayed silent.

"You have to talk eventually. You might as well talk now." Her eyes widened. "Can you not talk?"

"No! I can talk fine." I winced at my high-pitched shriek.

"Then why don't you talk to me?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. You're hard to talk to, I guess."

Her brow furrowed. "Why?"

"You're so cool and outgoing and lively and cute and…" I trailed off, blushing.

She beamed at me. "You can talk to me!" Then she leaned in closer and whispered. ""I quite like you."  
I flushed an even brighter shade of red. "Thanks. I don't really have any friends."

"I'm your friend!" She said happily. "You've got me!"

I've never felt happier before in my entire life.

**Len's Pov**

Rin doesn't hate me! That thought made me feel oddly happy.

"So you don't hate me?" I whispered to Rin

"No." She whispered back.

I grinned. "Not even Rin Kagamine can resist my charms!"

Whack!  
"Owww!" I groaned, rubbing my head. "You didn't have to hit me."

"You deserved it, you obnoxious idiot," She growled.

"I thought you didn't hate me!"

"I said I didn't hate you. I never said I liked you." She said.

"You're so mean," I pouted.

"Thank you," Rin replied.

After class, I asked Rin, "Whose house?"

"What do you mean?" She looked surprised.

"We need to work on the project, remember?"

"Oh," She seemed disappointed for a moment. Then she said firmly. "Yours."

"What?"

"I'll meet you by the gates afterschool then. Bye!" She walked off.

I stood there shocked for a moment. Then I remembered that I had to get to Maths.

**Gumi's Pov**

After school I saw Len waiting by the school gates and approached him.

"Hello Len."

He spun around, shocked. "What do you want?"

"I want a tiny favour,"

His eyes narrowed. "Why should I help you?"

"Because we're friends," I tried.

"You called me horrible,"  
"I was merely stating facts, Len. So, will you help me?"

"Depends. What do you want me to do?"  
"I want you to set me up with your cousin."

"What! You want me to set you up with Oliver? Why?"

"What do you mean why?" I asked, confused.

"Why him?"

"Duh, because I like him. Seriously Len, not every girl in the school is obsessed with you. Now, are you going to help me or not?"

"What do I get in return?" He asked.

"You get to live. So, will you do it?"

"Fine," He grumbled. "But don't kill me if it doesn't work."

I opened my mouth to reply but stopped when I saw Rin walking towards us.

"Right, I'll be going now. Bye!" And I skipped off, feeling very cheerful.

**Rin's Pov**

When I went to meet Len after school, I found that he was with Gumi. I felt slightly annoyed. Why was he with Gumi?

Gumi then skipped off before I reached them.

"What was that about?" I asked Len as I reached him.

"She asking about the French homework we got today." He replied quickly.

I frowned. "Okay."

We walked together to his house and did some work on the project, but I felt like something was a bit weird about Len's answer. But what?

As I lay awake in bed that night I finally realised what was wrong. Gumi wasn't in our French set. So why did Len lie? Were Len and Gumi dating secretly? No, she wouldn't do that, she promised. Would she? I fell asleep feeling very confused.

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)!**


	5. Really Awkward

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Hehehe! I'm back with Chapter 5. In this chapter, ****Gumi has a flashback and IA is embarrassed!**

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)!**

**Let's Go! Time to Read!**

**Gumi's Pov**

I watched as Oliver entered the school gates. He pushed his bangs out of his eye and I smiled. I was so glad Rin had given me permission. If you're a bit confused about the whole permission thing, it's a promise we made when we were 12.

_"__My mum has a new boyfriend," IA whispered._

_"__Really?" I exclaimed. "That's great!"  
"No it isn't." IA replied sadly. "I don't like him."_

_"__Oh," I said._

_"__Didn't your mum ask you if you liked him or not?" Luka asked._

_"__No," IA said. "She didn't ask for my opinion at all."  
"That's stupid," Rin said angrily. "She should ask your permission before dating somebody else!"_

_"__Yeah," Luka said. "That way she wouldn't make you unhappy."_

_"__I have an idea!" Rin said. "How about before any of can date someone we have to ask each other's permission?"_

_"__That way we all like each other's boyfriends!" I grinned._

_"__Promise?" IA said._

_"__Promise!" We all chorused._

I grinned to myself. Maybe, if Len helped like he said he would, Oliver might start to like me.

**IA's Pov**

Gumi and I sat on our usual seats in the canteen waiting for Rin and Luka.

They eventually joined us, but Luka seemed mad.

"What happened?" Gumi asked.

Rin filled us in. Apparently, Gakupo had asked Luka out.

"Luka, maybe you should give Gakupo a chance?" Rin said to her.

"No way," Luka replied angrily. "He's an absolute creep and a weirdo!"  
"Don't you think you're being a bit… you know..." I was trying desperately to not hurt Luka's feelings.

Gumi was less tactful. "I think IA's trying to say that you're being really harsh."  
"No I'm not!" Luka stormed off, furious.

"Wow." Rin said to Gumi. "Way to be tactful."

"I didn't know she'd get upset!" Gumi said defensively.

Rin glared at Gumi and Gumi glared at Rin. I didn't want them to fight, so I tried to distract them.

"Hey look! There's Oliver!" I yelled, standing up and pointing. They turned their heads, meaning they'd definitely heard. Unfortunately, half the school also heard; including Oliver.

I felt my cheeks heat up. How embarrassing! Len, who was entering the canteen with Oliver, raised an eyebrow at me, and Oliver just stared at me.

I stood there awkwardly for a minute, and then Rin whispered to me, "IA, maybe you should stop pointing."

No! I wasn't still pointing, surely? I was. I lowered my arm and sat down. This day couldn't get any worse.

Unfortunately, it could.

"How embarrassing," I groaned to my friends.

"It seems that you and Rin both have a problem with yelling." Gumi teased with a laugh. "Right, Rin?"  
Rin turned pink. "Shut up! I said I didn't hate him, not that I liked him."

"Yeah, right," Gumi said.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to face Oliver again," I said, pouting.

"But isn't he your project partner?" Gumi pointed out.

"Shoot."

**Oliver's Pov**

I forgot about my argument with Len for a minute and spoke to him.

"Why was she yelling about me?" I asked him.

"Duh, isn't it obvious?" Len exclaimed.

"Uh, no."

"She likes you!"  
"What?"

"I said she likes you. Why else would she get so excited about your arrival?"

"I don't know,"  
"You should ask her out!"

"I just remembered that I'm not talking to you." I said airily and I walked off.

"Hey, Ollie, wait up!" Len called after me, but I ignored him.

I sat in the library until the bell went. I was just about to head to class when I realised something. IA was my project partner.

"Shoot."

**Before I continue, can I ask you readers a question? I'm thinking of adding GumixPiko, but would you rather I did a different pairing? Maybe MikixPiko? GumixGumo? Leave your opinion in a review. Thanks!**

I entered the classroom and saw IA sitting at our desk reading a book. She looked up as I sat down and immediately looked away. Should I leave her alone? Should I talk to her?  
"Um, hello?" I said to her.

"What do want?" She said angrily. "Have you come to laugh at me?"

"I sit here."

"Oh."

"Anyway, about earlier…"

"I was just trying to distract Gumi and Rin." She said ruefully. "But I ended up distracting half the school."

"I didn't know you had in in you to yell so loud." I laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said defensively.

"Whoa, calm down." I said, holding up my hands. "It's meant that you're so quiet."

"You're not exactly Mr Loudest of them all either," She countered.

"No, I'm pretty sure that title belongs to Len."

IA laughed. "Or Gumi,"

I glanced at Gumi, who was chatting animatedly to Piko. Piko seemed very intimidated.

"Poor Piko," IA said.

We both laughed and the awkward atmosphere seemed to fade away.

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)!**

**Anyway, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	6. Apology Accepted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**In this chapter, IA gets mad and... Len apologises? I didn't know he had it in him to say sorry!**

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)!**

**Let's Go! Time to Read!**

**IA's Pov**

"Whoa," I breathed to myself as I admired the mansion in front of me.

It was absolutely massive. It was totally ginormous. It was massively ginormous.

I rang the doorbell and the door immediately swung open revealing a familiar blonde.

"What are you doing here?" I frowned.

"Duh, I live here." Len replied. Oh yeah. I'd completely forgotten that this was also Len's home. He wrinkled his nose. "What are you doing here? You're not here to beg for me back are you?"

I felt my cheeks turn red. "No!" I cried hotly. "I actually came for Oliver."

"You were the one who yelled his name in the canteen weren't you? I knew you liked him."

"I don't! I mean I do. I mean, as a friend!"

"Oliver!" He called up the stairs. "A girl's here to see you!"

I felt a stabbing sadness in my chest. Was I that insignificant to Len? Was I just another girl he'd dated and dumped? Did I not matter to him?

I heard loud footsteps thundering from upstairs.

"I'm coming!" Oliver called back.

Crash! He slipped and hurtled down the stairs.

"Don't worry. He does that all the time." Len said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm okay!" Oliver yelled, picking himself up and brushing himself off.

"Are you going on a date?" Len asked excitedly.

"No!" We both yelled simultaneously.

"If you must know, we're working on our project." I said airily. "Something you really should do. I don't want Rin to fail."

All sadness had left me, and now I just felt angry. Angry he had dumped me. Angry he had lied to me. Angry that he could be such a jerk. I didn't want him to love me anymore. I didn't love him. I hated him.

I stepped inside, shoving past Len as I did so. I was determined to show him that I was strong and didn't like him at all. I wasn't going to mope about him anymore. No, I was going to get my revenge. I was going to make Len Kagamine's life miserable.

**Len's Pov**

I left Oliver and IA to their work and went upstairs to my room. I sat on my bed. It had been 2 days and Oliver still wasn't speaking to me, which was a big problem. It was a problem because:

A. He is my cousin and friend and is not supposed to hate me.

B. I am supposed to set him up with Gumi.

I couldn't understand why Oliver cared whether I was nice to IA or not. They weren't even friends. Or at least, I didn't think so. Were they friends? They were project partners after all.

_"__I don't! I mean I do. I mean, as a friend!"_

I mentally kicked myself. Of course they were friends! Maybe if I apologised, he'd talk to me again. Then maybe I'd be able to set him up with Gumi. And not die a very painful death.

I waited until I was sure IA had gone, and then went downstairs. Oliver was sitting on the sofa, reading a book.

"Oliver?" I called. He ignored me.

"Look, Ollie. I'm sorry. I know I'm not always very nice, but I can't help it. I'm not a naturally nice person like you."

"Apology accepted." He said, without looking up.

"Really?"

"I wasn't finished. Apology accepted _if _you make me hot chocolate."

"Fine," I grumbled, heading towards the kitchen.

"With marshmallows. Oh, and whipped cream. Don't forget the whipped cream!"

"I hate you."


	7. Question Time!

This isn't really a chapter. This is what I am going to call Question Time! I just wanted to ask you readers your opinions before I finalise the couples.

Post in a review which couples you think should be in the story and (optional) why:

RinxLen

LukaxGakupo

OliverxGumi

OliverxIA

OliverxRin (Hints only)

GumixPiko

MikixPiko

Any other pairing you like!

Also, should I introduce Miku and Kaito in, or would you rather I left them out?

Currently Len has no apparent friends. Which Vocaloids should his friends be?

Do you have any suggestions about what their presentations for the project should be about? The subject is things teenagers worry about.

What do you think of the story so far? Is it going too fast or too slow or just right? Is there anything you want me to change or fix?

Who is your favourite character and why? Is it playful Len, tough Rin or knowledgable Luka? Is it sweet little IA, lively Gumi or shy, clumsy Oliver?

Do you prefer OliverxIA or OliverxGumi?

Which one of the couples in this story do you find the cutest?

Leave your answers to some (or all) of these questions in a review. Help me make this story even better! Thanks so much! Bye! I'll update soon. I hope.


	8. I'm Totally Fine with it

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

**In this chapter, somebody gets a bit jealous!**

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)!**

**Let's Go! Time to Read!**

**Oliver's Pov**

Ping! My phone chirped. I checked my messages.

_?: Hello!_

_Me: Who is this?_

_?: It's me Gumi!_

_Me: How on Earth did you get my number?_

_Gumi: Doesn't matter. Wot r u doing?_

_Me: Answering texts._

_Gumi: Haha vry funny. Wot do u think of ur partner?_

_Me: She's cool. How about you?_

_Gumi: Soooooooooooo quiet! But cool 2._

_Me: Why are u texting me?_

_Gumi: Friendly conversation. Hey, meet me at the park._

_Me: What?_

I waited for a couple of minutes but she didn't reply. So I headed down to the park.

As I got there I saw Gumi waiting on a bench. I also saw IA sitting on the grass, sketching in a notepad. Uh oh.

IA looked up, saw me and waved. Gumi looked up, saw me and waved. Both of them got up and started to walk towards me.

Then IA saw Gumi and stopped. She looked at me, confused, and then sat back down.

I felt bad for a minute, until Gumi grabbed me and dragged me over to her bench.

"Nice to see you showed up," She grinned. "I thought you'd never come."

"You're crazy." I laughed.

"Thank you," She replied.

We talked for a while, before I had to go. As I walked off, I heard Gumi yell "IA!"

I felt sorry for IA. That girl scared me.

**IA's Pov**

It was a warm, sunny Saturday so I picked up my drawing pad, a pencil, a spare pencil (And a rubber!) and headed over to the park. I sat on the grass and absentmindedly began to draw.

I looked down at what I was drawing and immediately felt ashamed of myself. I had sketched Len, with wild hair and shining eyes.

_Stop it! You can't like Len. He is a jerk and an idiot. You hate him._

I was just about to draw devil horns on him when I decided to look up and saw Oliver. I got up and began to walk towards him. Then I stopped.

Skipping towards Oliver was Gumi, grinning happily. I frowned. Why was she here? I sat back down, not wanting to interrupt any conversation they were having. That would just be awkward.

I watched as Gumi dragged Oliver towards a bench and began to animatedly chat with him. What was she doing chatting to _my_ Oliver?

_Since when was he yours?_

He's not. But I'm his friend. Gumi isn't his friend! I am!

_They certainly look like friends._

I saw Oliver laugh and felt a wave of anger. Why was I angry? Gumi's just talking to my friend. They're allowed to talk.

I returned to drawing devil horns on Len's portrait.

About 20 minutes later, Oliver left.

Gumi turned in my direction, but didn't seem to see me.

"IA!" Gumi called, waving excitedly at me.

Ah. She'd seen me.

She ran towards me and sat down next to me.

"Do you think he likes me?" She asked.

What?

"He's so cute! And I managed to get permission from Rin to date him."

She what? I mentally freaked out.

_Oliver's just your friend. Why are you so worried about him going out with Gumi?_

The voice inside my head was right. Gumi's allowed to date who she likes. As long as she has permission from ME!

"You didn't ask my permission." I blurted. I immediately regretted it.

"You don't mind, do you?" She asked worriedly. Her eyes widened. "You don't like him, do you?"

"No!" I yelled hurriedly. "Of course I don't. You can totally go out with him."

Yes, I'm fine with Gumi going out with Oliver. And then living together. And then getting engaged. And then getting married. And then having tiny little Gumi and Oliver's running around their shared home and jumping on their shared bed and yelling "Mummy, Daddy!" and…

Okay! I'm not fine with it at all. But not because I like him. Only because I don't think Oliver's right for Gumi.

_Yeah right._

Shut up, voice inside my head.

**Len's Pov**

When Oliver re-entered the house, I bombarded him with questions.

"Where have you been?"

I knew where he'd been because Gumi texted me.

"With Gumi," Oliver replied. "She somehow got my number."

"She probably got it from IA." I said.

"That makes sense." Oliver replied. "IA has my number because she's my project partner."

Yes! Oliver doesn't suspect that I gave Gumi his number. Time for a subtle.

"Gumi's fun," I said cautiously. "Maybe you two could become friends."

"I think we already are friends," Oliver said thoughtfully, heading upstairs.

Crash!

"I'm okay!" He called. "Sort of."

While Oliver was in his room, I sneaked out. My parents wouldn't be home for ages. They'd gone to meet up with some friends.

I ran to the park where Gumi was waiting.

"I thought you'd never show up." She said.

"Shut up," I said, panting.

"So, does he like me?"

"Give me time. He considers you his friend though."

"Being friends isn't enough." She yelled.

"I'm trying." I said defensively.

"Try harder," She said coldly, before stalking off.

**Rin's Pov**

I groaned. Why was the maths homework so hard? It was so sunny too! I wanted to go out an enjoy the sunshine, but I had to finish my homework.

Then I had a brilliant idea. Maybe if I went and did my homework in the park, the fresh air would help me think. I headed over to the park with my homework books and pencil case and lay in the sun. The maths problems didn't get any easier, but hey, I felt a lot better.

I had just finished Question 6 when I noticed Gumi standing under the shade of a tree, tapping her foot impatiently. Was she waiting for someone?

Then I saw Len run towards her. He stopped and leaned against the tree, panting heavily.

Yet again, Len and Gumi met up. Yet again I felt extremely worried. Worried for Gumi, of course. Not about Len. Didn't Gumi realise that dating Len was a bad idea?

I felt angry at Gumi for breaking the promise. How could she?

I picked up my maths book and decided to finish my homework at home.

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)!**

**Anyway, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	9. Stalker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

**In this chapter, Kaito has a crush and Oliver has a stalker!**

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)!**

******Let's Go! Time to Read!**

**Len's Pov**

I sat down on the field with my friends Kaito, Gakupo and Oliver and began to eat my bento.

"You know that girl in our French set, Miku?" Kaito asked, stuffing his mouth with ice cream. Today it was raspberry ripple.

"Which girl?" Oliver asked, confused. I remembered that he wasn't in our French set. He was in the higher one, because he's a flipping genius.

"That one." I said, pointing at the tealette, who was sitting with her friends on the grass.

"Oh," Oliver said. "What about her?"

"Well, I like her, and…"

"What?" I almost choked on a rice ball.

"Do you think she might like me?"

This wasn't good. Miku Hatsune was part of the Kagamine Len fan club. MY fan club. As in, she liked me. Kaito didn't stand a chance. I know! I just had to discourage him from liking her!

"You've never spoken to her," I said logically. "How could she like you?"

Kaito frowned. "You're right. I need to talk to her!"

What? No! That's not what I meant!

He began to stride in the direction of the tealette.

"Kaito, wait!" I tried to follow him, but Gakupo grabbed my shoulder and held me back.

"He won't actually speak to her," Gakupo assured me. "He'll come back in a moment."

I stared at him. "How do you know that?"

"I've known Kaito for years. He's a coward, really."

"Hey, just because he doesn't randomly confess his undying love to a girl, doesn't mean he's a coward."

Gakupo frowned. "Luka loves me really. She's just shy."

"She slapped you yesterday."

"Oh look, there's Kaito!"

I turned around and, sure enough, Kaito was trudging back towards us.

"Did you talk to her?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said. He seemed really gloomy.

"Why the long face?"

"No reason." He said. He sat down and quietly picked at his bento. He didn't eat another bite.

What on earth was wrong?

**Kaito's Pov**

I couldn't believe it! I had finally plucked up the courage to speak to Miku and all she could talk about was Len! It was Len this and Len that, oh could you set me up with Len, oh Len's so cool.

Grrrrr…

It's not fair how all the girls like Len! Why can't he just spare a girl for me?

My ice cream melted in my hand, leaving behind only a sad little puddle that perfectly described how I felt.

**Oliver's Pov**

Ping!

_Gumi: Hi!_

_Me: Hi?_

_Gumi: I'm stuck on the maths hmwrk. Can you come round & help me?_

_Me: …_

_Gumi: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee! Pweety pwease wiv a chewwe on top?_

_Me: Fine._

Gumi: Yay!

Me: Um… What's your address?

Gumi: Oh yeah. I forgot about that.

She told me her address. I gave my hair a quick brush and then started to walk to her house. But throughout the journey I felt an eerie feeling in my stomach, like I was being watched. As I reached Gumi's front door, I turned around and saw a flash of blonde hair disappear down the street.

Was I being stalked?

**IA's Pov**

I was sitting on my bed, practising a particularly difficult piece on my violin, when my friend the voice in my head decided to say hello.

_Hello._

What do you want?

_Didn't Oliver say he played piano? Maybe you could play together?_

Shut up!

_I'm just trying to help you._

I don't like him.

_Do you think he's cute?_

…

_Do you think he's cute?_

Fine. Yes. But that doesn't mean I like him!

_But you do!_

I don't!

_You're in denial._

I'm not.

_You just proved my point._

Shut up.

_I'll never be able to convince you that you like him, will I?_

Nope.

_I'm just going to leave you to figure out on your own. And then say a big, fat 'I told you so'._

Good luck with that.

My stomach grumbled so I put down my violin and went downstairs. And then a strange thing happened. Instead of taking me to the kitchen to find something to eat, my feet carried me out of the front door and down the street.

Stop it, feet!

_I'm sorry, Aria. It's for your own good._

Don't call me that! Where are you taking me?

The voice in my head didn't reply.

My feet kept on walking, until a familiar mansion came into view. Shoot; Oliver's home. I stopped just before I reached his house and saw him leave, closing the door carefully behind him. He was obviously trying not to alert anybody in the household of his sneaking out.

I hid behind a tree so that he wouldn't notice me as he passed. Then I silently followed him, occasionally diving into shops or behind cars when he turned around.

I felt like a ninja.

And then Oliver approached a house and my heart sank. It was Gumi's house.

I tried to feel happy for Gumi, but all I felt was selfish misery. Gumi's my friend! I should be pleased for her! But I wasn't.

_You like him._

…

_Do you know how I know you like him?_

How?

_Because I'm you, dummy. If you ever need me, just call my name, okay?_

Um… What's your name?

_Duh. IA. Bye!_

Goodbye!

I suddenly noticed Oliver turn around. Shoot. I ran for it. I arrived home, panting. I sank down onto the ground and hugged my knees. I liked Oliver. Absolutely great.

Even liking Len would be better than this! Because I can't make a move on Oliver if Gumi likes him. No way. I just had to sit and let Gumi steal him away.

I felt utterly miserable.

**Awww... Poor IA!**

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)!**

**Anyway, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	10. Collision

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**In this chapter, there is a mystery girl!**

**This is quite a short (But important!) chapter. Guess who the mystery girl is!**

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)!**

**Let's Go! Time to Read!**

**Len's Pov**

I had just left the front gates after school when I was pounced on by Rin.

"When are we going to work on the project? I don't want to fail, even if you don't care about your grades!"

I was about to open my mouth to argue when I saw a glimpse of teal out of the corner of my eye. I hoped it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Len!" Miku called. "Do you want to walk with me?"

Damn it.

"Sorry, got to run!" I said quickly, then I ran off, leaving a dazed Rin Kagamine behind.

I stopped to catch my breath a few minutes later, only to find that Miku was a pretty good runner.

"Len, I want to talk to you." Miku said.

"I don't want to talk to you," I said sharply.

"But Len-"

"Just stop, Miku. Give up. I don't like you." I said coldly. I knew I was being mean, but I didn't care. She deserved every cruel word. "You're annoying, you're loud, you're whiny, you're desperate and you're weak. Leave me alone."

Miku burst into tears and ran off. I ran in the other direction.

I charged down the pavement, hardly looking where I was going. I turned a corner and CRASH!

I collided with somebody and sent them hurtling to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" I said sincerely.

"What the hell was that for?" They yelled furiously.

It was a girl, with long golden hair tied up into a side ponytail. Her eyes reminded me of Oliver, but while Oliver's eye was kind, this girl's eyes were full of anger. Her phone was laying a couple of feet away.

"I honestly didn't mean to." I said.

"Oh yeah, like I'd believe that," She snapped as she got back onto her feet.

I felt a flash of annoyance. It had been an accident! I really disliked the girl.

She picked up her phone and started texting. "Seriously," She said, walking off, her eyes glued to her phone screen. "Look where you're going."

She was such a hypocrite! I didn't even know her name and I hated her.

I walked the rest of the way home, fuming.

**Guess who the mystery girl is! Let's see who's first to post the answer in a review! ****I'm ****pretty sure lots of you readers know exactly who she is!**

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)!**

**Anyway, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	11. Another Stalker!

**Yep! Neru Akita is joining the story! **

**Shoutout to WonderRin for being the first to guess Neru and post a review about it!**

**There's another mystery girl in this chapter. Have a guess at who it is and post a review! This one is a bit trickier.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)!**

**Let's Go! Time to Read!**

**Rin's Pov**

I flicked from channel to channel trying to find something good to watch. I couldn't find anything. I was lounging on the sofa in my pyjamas. It was great living right next to my school. I always got home early and had time to watch some television before my sister got home. Well, technically we're not related. She's my adopted sister. She went to a different school for children gifted in theatre. She wanted to be a classical actress when she was older.

I suddenly heard the sound of keys in the lock and the door slam. My sister was home.

"Hi Neru," I said without taking my eyes off the television screen.

Neru didn't reply. She just threw herself onto the sofa and continued texting. She was scowling fiercely.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Some guy just went and crashed straight into me and my phone went flying!" Neru growled. "He didn't even say sorry!"

"Who?"

"I don't know." Neru snapped. "Of course, this guy just crashed into me and I'm going to immediately ask for his name!"

I went back to channel surfing. It was no use talking to Neru when she was in a bad mood. She just snaps at you until you leave her alone.

Sometimes I forgot that Neru was the same age as me. She seemed so much older and more mature than me at times and other times she turned back into a stroppy 3 year-old

My phone beeped. I picked it up and checked my messages.

_?: Hi, it's Len. You'll never believe what happened!_

_Me: How'd you get my number?_

_Len: I accidently bumped into some girl on the street and she started yelling at me!_

Ah. Neru.

_Me: Did you say sorry?_

_Len: Yes! Twice!_

One of them was lying and it probably wasn't Neru.

_Me: Oh yeah, like I'd believe that._

_Len: That's what she said!_

_Me: Excuse me?_

_Len: That's what the girl said AFTER I SAID SORRY!_

That sounded like something Neru would say. Maybe he did apologise. Yeah right. Len Kagamine never apologises. He's too much of a jerk.

_Me: Whatever. When are we working on project?_

_Len: Come to mine on Saturday._

_Me: What time?_

_Len: About 3pm._

_Me: Cool._

I was about to put my phone back down when it beeped with another text.

_Gumi: I think Oliver likes me!_

_Me: Really?_

_Gumi: Yeah! He helped me with my homework yesterday!_

_Me: How does that mean he likes you?_

_Gumi: He said my goggles were cool!_

_Me: That's something I guess._

_Gumi: It's defenitly sumthing._

_Me: You spelt definitely wrong._

She didn't reply.

Bored, I texted IA.

_Me: Hello?_

_IA: Hi._

_Me: Do you want to come over to mine?_

_IA: Okay._

I went upstairs to wait in my room for IA. Another text arrived.

_?: I need your help_

_Me: Who is this?_

_?: Gakupo_

_Me: How does everybody know my number!?_

_Gakupo: I'm worried that Luka doesn't like me._

_Me: She hates you._

_Gakupo: Don't say that! Help me!_

_Me: How?_

_Gakupo: Put in a good word for me. Convince her that I'm worth dating._

_Me: Um… ok._

_Gakupo: THANK U SO MUCH!_

The doorbell rang suddenly. I charged downstairs as fast as my legs could carry me. I didn't want IA to have to face Neru in a bad mood.

I pulled open the door.

"Come in!" I said.

IA stepped inside, taking her shoes off at the door. She seemed worried.

"Hello Neru," she said friendlily as I dragged her into my back garden.

Neru grumbled in response.

We sat under the shade of a tree.

"You seem upset. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." IA said, trying a smile. It didn't work. It just turned back into a frown.

"It isn't nothing," I said, feeling worried. I frowned. "Is it about Len?"

"No!" she cried fiercely. Realising that she was yelling, she lowered her voice. "No." She repeated.

"Is it about a boy?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes," She said.

"What's his name?" I asked excitedly.

Her eyes widened. "I can't tell you that." She said quietly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I just can't, okay?" She snapped. "He doesn't like me back, anyway. He likes another girl."

"Oh, IA, I'm sorry," I couldn't see how anybody could not like IA. She was sweet and kind and funny and pretty. She was just so shy, though.

A tear rolled down IA's cheek and I hugged her. IA deserved so much better. But love seemed to enjoy being cruel to her. I wondered if one day it would be cruel to me too.

**Kaito's Pov**

I've made up my mind. I'm going to make Miku fall in love with me.

I waited by her locker for her in the morning for her arrival. When she did finally arrive, her eyes were red, as if she'd been crying.

"What's wrong, Miku?" I asked, worried.

"Yesterday I tried to talk to Len but he ran off so I followed him and he called me really cruel names and said he didn't like me." She burst into tears.

"Len's an idiot." I said and I meant it. How could Len do that to Miku? I despised my friend.

"But I thought he was your friend?" Miku said, wiping her tears away.

"He was." I said firmly. Miku beamed at me and I felt a funny feeling inside me.

"Can we be friends?" Miku asked, looking up at me.

"Of course," I replied.

I felt so happy. Miku and I were friends!

She started to walk away. Then she stopped. She turned around.

"Your name is Kaito, isn't it?" She asked. Maybe not friends.

"Yeah," Now we were friends.

"Cool," Miku said, and she walked off.

At least she knew my name now.

**Oliver's Pov**

I exited the cinema with Len. We had just been to see a movie and despite the mountains of popcorn we'd eaten, we were starving.

"I know an awesome café we can go to." Len said. "Follow me."

I followed him down the street, but as we walked I began to feel a familiar sensation in my stomach; the eerie feeling of being watched. I spun around and saw a flash of bright red hair as a girl disappeared around the corner in hurry. Was that who I thought it was? Had she been stalking me?

**Guess who the mystery girl is this time!**

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)!**

**Anyway, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	12. Were you Stalking me?

**The mystery girl was guessed by a Guest! That sounds funny!**

**Guessed by a Guest…**

**Guessed by a guessed…**

**Guest by a Guest…**

**They sound so similar it's funny...**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Anyway, back to the point.**

**I think the majority guessed CUL or Miki, but the Mystery girl is actually Teto Kasane! I know she's not really a Vocaloid, but she's still one of my favourite Vocaloids/UTAUloids, and I adore her drills!**

**Teto: They're not drills!**

**Me: They totally are!**

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)!**

**Let's Go! Time to Read!**

**Teto's Pov**

Dingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingding!

I rang the doorbell repeatedly until an irritated Rin finally opened the door.

"Why'd you take so long to open the door Rin?" I asked.

"So, what did you find out?" Rin asked me, ignoring the fact that I asked her a question first so SHE should answer first.

I suddenly remembered why I had come. "Rin! I think he saw me!" I squealed.

Rin's eyes widened with shock. "Len?"

"No! Oliver!" I wailed.

"Oh," Rin said. "Sit down. Do you want a cup of tea?"

Urgh, no!

"No." I said bluntly. "It's all your fault! Why couldn't you have stalked him yourself instead of sending me?"

"Because you're experienced at stalking!" Rin said.

"I'm doomed!" I wailed.

"Why's it such a big deal that Oliver saw you, anyway?"

"Because I know Oliver! He might have recognized me! And then he'll ask awkward questions that I won't be able to answer without telling him I was stalking him!"

"Calm down, Teto," Rin said. "Did Oliver get a proper glimpse of your face?"

"I don't think so."

"Then he probably wouldn't have recognised you. Now enjoy your time in Japan."

You see, I lived in England for the majority of my life, but my parents decided to return to Japan because all of my family lived here. Oliver used to go to my school in England and we were sort of friends. If you count me tipping my glass of water over his head because he called my twin tails drills being friends. I do.

"You're right," I said. "He probably didn't recognise me. I'll be going then. Bye!"

I skipped cheerfully back home, feeling a lot better. But when I got there, waiting by my front door was a familiar blonde.

"Were you stalking me?"

Oliver. Shoot.

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)!**

**Anyway, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	13. I Like your Hair!

**I know I haven't been updating very regularly, but I've been working on other stories too. Two Stories at once. TWO! So much work…**

**I'm also writing another RinxLen story with Oliver and Teto in it, of course! It's called… Um… Give me a minute, let me look it up.**

***Searches up the title of her own story***

**It's called 'Who Sabotaged the Vocaloid Club?'! Hey, don't look at me like that. It's a long title, okay! That's why I forgot.**

**What? Are you challenging me? Of course I can remember the title of this fanfic…**

**Uh… I know it! I do! Um…**

**…**

**This fanfic is called War for Affection! And I totally didn't just look that up!**

**Anyway, check out my other stories and remember to RR and FF! (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite!)**

**Let's Go! Time to Read!**

**Teto's Pov**

"Um… No!" I said anxiously. "Of course I wasn't stalking you! What makes you think that?"

"Oh nothing," He said. I could tell he didn't believe me.

"Ha ha ha!" I laughed nervously. "I can't believe you'd think I was stalking you-"

As I spoke, I gradually inched my way to my front door.

"-I mean, seriously. Why would I stalk you? It's not like I was doing a favour for a friend or anything! Hey look, a bird!"

Oliver looked where I was pointing. This was my chance!

I quickly unlocked my front door, ran inside and slammed the door, leaving Oliver banging on the door.

"Phew!" I sighed. I'd escaped!

Or at least I would have, if it wasn't for my mum.

"What's that noise? She asked me, emerging from the back garden.

"Uh… Woodpeckers!" I lied. "Just woodpeckers. No need to open the front door!"

I blocked my mother's way to the front door. That didn't stop her. She simply pushed me aside and answered the door.

"Hello? Oh, you want to speak to Teto? Teto! There's somebody here to see you!"

She grabbed my arm and shoved me outside, closing the door behind me.

"Why were you stalking me?" Oliver asked.

"I wasn't."

"You were."

"No. I was stalking Len. Duh."

"Don't tell me you're one of his fangirls!"

"I'm not!" I yelled indignantly. "I was doing it for a friend."

"Which friend?"

"I can't tell you that," I said, crossing my arms and pouting.

"Was it Rin?"

"Yes." I clapped my hand to mouth. Uh oh. I just had a major tongue slip!

"I knew it!"

"Don't you dare tell Len," I told him threateningly.

"Don't worry, I won't!" Oliver said, before walking off. He stopped a few metres away.

"By the way," He called back to me. "I like your hair," With that, he walked away.

I blushed.

**I know this chapter's short and I'm sorry! It's not my fault! I'm just so lazy… I'll try to update soon.**

**Anyway, RR and FF and while you're waiting for the next update, check out my other stories. You never know, I might have actually written something of quality that's worth reading. Maybe.**

**Anyway, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	14. Jealousy and Gaming Night!

**For once, let's do this first:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid (or Nintendo)**

**In this chapter, IA makes a mistake and Oliver gets jealous. **

**I'm planning on having more RinxLen too next chapter. Get ready for some drama in the next few chapters, 'cause there's going to be loads!**

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)!**

**Let's Go! Time to Read!**

**IA's Pov**

I didn't feel like hanging out with my friends and lunch so I decided to try to do some homework in the library instead. Unfortunately, my brain just didn't feel like doing homework either, and the numbers on the page seemed to lose their meaning.

"Do you need help?" A familiar voice asked.

"Look, Oliver, I'm fine," I snapped at him. "I'm not stupid,"

Oliver looked hurt and I immediately felt bad. "I never said you were."

"Oh, Ollie, I'm sorry!" I cried. "I'm just not in a good mood,"

"What happened?" Oliver asked caringly, sitting down beside me. He gazed worriedly at me with his huge yellow eye. Why did he have to be so cute?

"The guy I like… likes someone else," I fought to choke the words out. My eyes filled with tears.

I thought I saw a glint of anger in Oliver's eye, but it was gone in a second. I wondered whether I'd imagined it.

"Who?" Oliver asked.

Uh oh. I couldn't tell Oliver that it was him. Never ever. I stayed silent.

"Is it Len?" Oliver asked me, frowning.

I bit my lip. What was I supposed to say?

"Is it Len?" Oliver repeated.

I found myself nodding. Why was I nodding?

"Oh. I thought so," Oliver said, his voice bitter. "Look, I've got to go now."

"Oliver, wait!" I called after him. But he had already left.

_Why would you do that?_

I don't know! I couldn't just ignore him. I panicked!

_You idiot, Aria!_

Shut up!

_You could have just said that it was a secret or something!_

I know, but it's too late now, isn't it!

I could almost see my other self frown, and then she left. And I was all alone.

**Len's Pov**

I waited impatiently by the front door for my friends, who were coming over to mine for a gaming night and a sleepover.

Gakupo arrived first.

"Where's Kaito?" I asked him after we'd been waiting for 20 minutes. "He's not normally late."

"I don't know." Gakupo shrugged. "He's been pretty mad at you recently."

"I didn't do anything!" I said defensively.

"You insulted his precious Miku and made her cry!"

"She was annoying me! Besides, Kaito needs to get over the fact that Miku doesn't like him that way."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

I ran to open the door.

"Hi," Kaito said frostily.

"Um… hi," I replied. There was an awkward silence. "Come in."

Kaito took a seat beside Gakupo.

"I think we need more people to have a proper gaming night," Gakupo said.

"What do you mean?" Kaito asked.

"How about we invite Luka?"

"No way!" I yelled. "Besides, girls hate video games. Everybody knows that."

"That's not true." My sister Lenka yelled downstairs, emerging from the black hole that is her bedroom.

"See," Gakupo said. He pulled out his phone and began texting.

"Gakupo, don't you dare…"

"Too late!" Gakupo chirped cheerfully, showing me the sent message.

"No!" I yelled.

"If he gets to invite Luka, I get to invite Miku!" Kaito yelled, pulling out his phone.

"What's this?" Gakupo said. He read Luka's text aloud. "_Can I invite some friends over too?_"

"This house is big enough for them to come round," Kaito said, looking around.

"Ok," Gakupo said, replying to Luka's text. "Of course you can Luka darling."

"Miku can't come," Kaito said glumly.

"You are lucky my parents won't be in this weekend!" I yelled.

10 minutes later and Luka arrived. Soon after, Rin and Gumi arrived together. IA still wasn't here.

"Is IA going to turn up?" Luka asked her friends.

"Yes," Rin said. "She'll be here soon."

"Is Oliver going to join us?" Gumi asked eagerly.

"I forgot about Oliver." I told her. Gumi's eyes narrowed.

"Ollie!" I called up the stairs. "Are you coming down yet?"

"No!" His muffled voice yelled back.

"He's been in a really bad mood recently," I explained to the group. "I don't know why."

"Please, Oliver!" Gumi called.

"We're waiting for you!" Rin yelled.

Oliver darted downstairs. "I thought I heard… I did! Since when were they coming?"

"Wow." Gumi said. "You look pleased to see me."

Oliver scanned the group. His expression changed to disappointment. "Where's IA?"

The doorbell rang. "That must be her," I said. I pushed past Oliver to answer the door.

IA glared at me and it was apparent she had only come here for her friends. And the video games, if what Lenka said was true.

As I showed IA to the living room, I caught Oliver glaring at me. What? Was he mad at me? What had I done?

"Is that everybody?" I asked.

"Not quite…" Rin said, smirking.

"Oh no," Oliver's face paled. "You don't mean…"

"Hello everybody!"

"Teto!" The girls all cheered as a girl with bright red hair in two twin drills and large, cheerful red eyes leapt into the living room. She did a quick pirouette and the curtseyed.

The girl, who I presumed was called Teto grinned. "You left the door open. That wasn't very clever of you."

She collapsed onto a sofa and said. "Oh, by the way, hello Ollie-kins."

"Don't call me that!" Oliver wailed. IA giggled and Oliver stuck his tongue out at her.

Oliver seemed a lot happier now. I turned on the Wii and we started to play Super Smash Bros Brawl.

We used tourney mode, 3 players per match. First round was Rin vs Kaito vs Luka. Rin crushed the rest and went on to the next round. Second round was Gakupo vs Gumi vs Oliver. Gumi won. Third round was Me vs IA vs Teto. I was losing so bad, with IA in second and Teto winning. I glanced at Oliver halfway through the match. He seemed upset. Surely he wasn't upset because he lost? Was he? No, of course not. It was probably the same thing that had bothered him for the past few days.

Teto won the match. Now it was the final match. The winners would play eachother to find the champion. It was Rin vs Gumi vs Teto.

As the girls fought viciously, Kaito, Gakupo and I hung back, feeling humiliated. Apparently girls could play videogames, because not a single one of us had got through to the final match.

"Yes!" Teto leapt into the air as the match ended and declared her the winner.

I glanced worriedly at Oliver. What was bothering him?

**IA's Pov**

The game night was great. Even though I didn't win, I still beat Len. Throughout the match I would glance at him to see what he thought of a girl beating him at one of favourite games. I could tell he wasn't happy about it.

**Oliver's Pov**

So, IA likes Len. What a surprise.

I should have known. Practically every single girl in our year likes Len. I never stood a chance.

Even throughout the game night, IA would occasionally glance at Len. Never at me. Just at Len.

Life wasn't fair. I liked IA, but she liked my cousin.

It was enough to make anyone bitter.

**Aha! So we have finally found out Oliver's feelings for IA! Teehee! A lot of jealousy going on here. And Len doesn't have a clue.**

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)!**

**Anyway, see you next chapter! Bye!**


	15. Please! Let me in!

**Welcome back to War for Affection!**

**In this one, IA gets mad, Oliver has an outburst and Len gets into a tricky situation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)!**

**Let's go! Time to read!**

**Rin's Pov**

Poke! Poke! Poke!

Len ignored my pokes, so I kept on poking him.

Poke! Poke! Po-

"Stop flipping poking me!" I leapt backwards, startled by Len's outburst. Unfortunately, I was sitting down. Leaping while sitting down doesn't work. At all.

"Whoa!" I shrieked as I hurtled backwards, out of my chair and onto the floor. "Ouch!"

Everybody swivelled round to look at me and I felt my face heat up. I quickly clambered back onto my chair and sat there, my arms folded and my lips pouting.

"You seem to be making a habit of embarrassing yourself." Len said, laughing at me.

"That was your fault," I complained angrily.

"You were poking me in the first place!" He countered.

"Only because you daydreaming off in your own little world!"

Len growled at me.

"Oh, and now you're mad!" I said, furious. "And now you're mad at me!"

"Look, I'm just worried about Oliver, okay," Len said. "He's been acting all depressed recently, and he keeps glaring at me and ignoring me."

"Duh. He's obviously angry at you,"

"I know that," Len said. "I'm not dense,"

"Oh yes you are,"

"I'm not!"

"Mmmm hmmm…"

"Don't patronise me! I'm not!"

"Whatever. Continue,"

"He's mad at me and I haven't done anything, and he's acting all mopey!"

"I bet it's a girl problem," I raised an eyebrow. "In fact, considering how many girls you've dated I'm surprised that you can't recognise a girl problem when you see one."

"Shut up."

"Who do you think the girl is?" I asked Len.

"I don't know! Maybe Gumi?"

"You know about Gumi liking Oliver?"

"Shoot. I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"Tell me what? You might as well explain."

"You see, I am supposed to set Oliver up with Gumi for her."

"Ah," That made sense. "Is it working?"

"I don't even know."

"You loser."

"Hey!"

**IA's Pov**

"Guess what!" Gumi said excitedly. The whole of our little friendship group was here; Rin, Gumi, Luka and I.

"What?" Rin asked.

"Do you know what special event is coming up?" Gumi asked.

"Valentine's day," Luka, Rin and I groaned.

"Why are you so unexcited?" Gumi inquired. "I love Valentine's day!"

"Because Gakupo will probably send me tons of gifts and confess his love for me AGAIN, and I will feel bad saying no." Luka said flatly.

"Then say yes!" Gumi chirped.

"Because I never get any cards!" Rin complained.

"Only because you don't talk to many guys!" Gumi said.

They looked expectantly at me. I realised they wanted my reason too. I stayed silent.

"Come on IA," Gumi urged me. "What's your reason for wanting it to be Valentine's day?"

I took a deep breath. "BecauseIlikesomebodyandI'mtooscaredtosendhimacardandevenifIdosendhimacardhewon'tknowthatit'sfrommesoitwon'tmatteranywaybesideshelikessomeoneelsesoValentine'sdayisjustamiserablewasteoftime!"

"Um, IA…" Luka said. "Could you repeat that?"

"Yeah," Rin said. "But this time _a tad_ slower?"

I reluctantly repeated it. "Because I like somebody and I'm too scared to send him a card and even if I do send him a card he won't know that it's from me so it won't matter anyway besides he likes someone else so Valentine's Day is just a miserable waste of time."

"How could anybody not like you?" Gumi said kindly, giving me a hug.

'Because they like you, Gumi' I felt like saying, but I didn't.

"Who is it?" Luka asked me.

"I can't tell you," I said.

"Awww, come on IA." Gumi pouted. "I told you about me liking Oliver. Now it's your turn."

"No!" I yelled, and I stormed off.

I didn't really have any other friends to go to, so I went to the library instead.

I seemed to be spending more time in the library than I did with my friends recently. It was worrying.

**Oliver's Pov**

I walked home alone. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. I pulled out my keys from my pocket and tried to figure out which was the front door key.

"Hey Ollie!" I turned around and saw Len waving and walking over.

I groaned. Just great.

"What do you want?" I asked fiercely.

"Firstly, I live here," Len said, pulling his own keys from his pocket. "And secondly, you seem lonely."

"I don't want to talk you," I said.

"Why are you mad at me?" Len asked. "I haven't done anything. Just because you're having stupid girl troubles, it doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!"

I felt the anger build up inside. _Stupid girl troubles_, huh? Stupid girl troubles?

"Seriously Oliver," Len continued. "You're making getting mad for no reason a habit of yours."

That's when I burst. "No reason? No reason?" I yelled. "I do have a reason! And you're always the reason! It's not fair how every single girl in our year likes you! I never stand a chance against you! I just wanted the girl I like to like me instead of you and I couldn't even have that!"

I snatched Len's keys out of his hand, unlocked the door and stepped inside, slamming the door shut behind me.

"Oliver! You can't take my keys! That's mean! How am I supposed to get in?"

"You aren't," I snapped and I stormed off to my room, leaving Len outside.

**Len's Pov**

I thought if I waited a minute, Oliver would come back, say sorry and let me in. But he didn't. I waited 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15 minutes and he still didn't let me in. It became apparent that he wasn't going to let me in.

So where was I supposed to go?

I thought of all of the people I knew:

_Mum – At work_

_Dad – At work_

_Oliver – He's not going to let me in_

_Lenka – At a friend's house_

_Kaito – At football_

_Gakupo – He lives miles away. Not worth the walk_

_Luka – Too far_

_IA – She hates me_

_Gumi – She's just plain scary_

_Teto – Where does she even live?_

Was that everybody? Was I really stranded here?

Wait, no. That wasn't everybody. There was still Rin. Rin lived only about a 10 minute away from me, and if I begged her, she _might _just let me in.

I started to walk towards Rin's house.

**Rin's Pov**

_Me: IA, are you okay?_

_Me: IA?_

_Me: IA?_

_Me: Please reply!_

_Me: IA?_

Just then, the doorbell rang. My brother, Rinto, went to answer it.

"Rin! There's a guy asking for you?"

My parents raised their eyebrows at me.

"Should I let him in?" Rinto asked.

"Yeah, whatever," I said.

Len stepped inside. "Hi," He said sheepishly.

"Lemme guess… You locked yourself out of your house."

"Correction: Oliver locked me out the house."

"What did you do?"

"Apparently he's suffering from really bad girl problems. Can I stay here until he calms down?"

I looked at my parents.

"Please?" Len begged.

My father shrugged and my mother smiled.

"Fine." I said.

"Rin, you never told us you had a boyfriend!" My mother exclaimed.

"Len is not my boyfriend!" I yelled. "He's only here because he was an idiot and made his cousin mad."

"I am not an idiot!" Len protested.

"You are."

"Am not!"

"Are."

"Not!"

"Are."

"Not!"

"Not."

"Are-hey!"

"Ha ha!"

My parents and Rinto gave each other knowing looks.

"Don't you dare make those faces," I yelled. "He is not my boyfriend!"

**Hehe! I challenge you all to post in a review your opinion of the story, which couple is cutest and why!**

**I'll have a look at them and whoever gives the best explanation of the cutest couple and why will get a mention, and their chosen couple will win Cutest Couple in the Story award! I will choose the winner on either Friday, Saturday or Sunday.**

**Let's go! I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	16. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

**This chapter is really long. Or at least long for my standards. By the way, do you prefer longer chapters?**

**In this chapter, it's Valentine's Day and IA finally plucks up the courage to send Oliver one!**

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)!**

**Let's go! Time to read!**

**IA's Pov**

Dingdongdingdongdingdongdingdongdingdongdingdongdingdongdingdongdingdong!

I opened the door, saying "Why must you always do that Teto?"

Teto giggled. "'Cause it's fun!"

"Why are you here, anyway?" I asked her.

"Because it's Valentine's day on Friday and I heard that you have a crush on someone, so I came to help you choose a gift!"

"There's no point! He won't know it's from me anyway."

"Yes, but it's a nice gesture. Besides, giving Valentine's day gifts is fun! I once gave Oliver a Valentine's day gift."

"Cool. Wait, what?"

"Yep! I had a crush on Ollie-kins a while ago when we both lived in England. I don't anymore though. He's just a friend."

"So… Did he like your gift?" I said tactfully. Maybe I could find out what Oliver liked from Teto.

"Yes. He loved it, actually."

"What was it?"

"It was a stuffed bird. An American Goldfinch, to be precise. He called it James. Oliver loves birds. I know because I stalked him a lot."

Aha! I had all the information I needed.

"Look, Teto, I'll buy him a gift another time on my own.

Teto seemed hurt. "Don't you want my help?"

"It's not like that, Teto. It's just… I want it to be a secret! Nobody can know what it is!"

"Ooh! I like secrets!" Teto chimed, perking up.

"Why don't you go convince Rin to get Len a gift or something?" I suggested.

"That sounds like fun!" Teto sang and she dashed off.

I quickly searched up a picture of an American Goldfinch and the slipped out to the mall to find Oliver a gift.

After about an hour of picking up something, putting it back, looking at everything else and then picking it back up, I finally chose his present.

It was a plain drawing pad. I bought a card with a cartoon bird on it.

I left the shop and decided to stop off at a sweet shop to buy myself a treat.

I was just deciding whether to get a bar of chocolate or a lollipop when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey, IA,"

I spun around. "Hi Oliver," I replied. Oliver was stood there, holding a chocolate bar in one hand and a shopping bag in the other.

Oliver glanced at the shopping bag I was carrying. "What'cha got there?" He asked.

I hid the bag behind my bag. I could feel my cheeks heat up. I couldn't let him see his Valentine 's Day gift!

"Nothing!" I squeaked.

Oliver seemed confused for moment, and then his face fell. "Is it a Valentine's Day gift?"

"Yes," I replied truthfully.

"For Len?" Oops. I had forgotten about telling Oliver that I liked Len.

I stood there, silent for a second and then said, "Yes!"

"Oh," Oliver said. "I just remembered that I'm meant to be meeting Gumi soon. I'll see you around." He quickly paid for the chocolate bar and then walked off.

I stared after him.

_You did it again! Aria!_

I'm sorry! I couldn't exactly say no! He'd have asked tons of questions.

_You could have told him that it was a gift for your mother or something!_

How come you're me but you get all the good ideas?

_You're unbelievable!_

Do you think he had a Valentine's Day gift in that shopping bag?

_I don't know, maybe._

Do you think it was for Gumi?

_Look, I'm leaving._

And my other self left.

I decided on a chocolate bar, bought it and went home.

When I got home, I sat down at my desk and put the drawing pad and card down in front of me.

I took out my pens and paints and began to draw on the pad. When I was satisfied with my drawing, I turned to the card.

What should I write inside it? A simple 'I like you'? No, that's too plain. A poem? No, that's so unoriginal!

I decided just to write how I felt, so I did. Then I closed it and put both the present and the card in my bag.

Now I just had to figure out how to get the gifts to him anonymously. Maybe I could put them in his locker. But for that I'd need his combination lock. How would I get hold of that…?

Then I had an idea. A risky one, the sort Teto would probably have. But I was willing to try it.

Oliver always read in the library at lunch on Wednesday's. How did I know that, you may ask? Because Len, Kaito and Gakupo all went to clubs on Wednesdays, leaving Oliver all alone. And when Oliver was alone, he went to the library.

Also, I go to the library every Wednesday too.

Anyway, that Wednesday, I waited until I was sure that Oliver was in the library and then said to Gumi, "I think Oliver's in the library. Do you want to go talk to him?"

Gumi jumped at the opportunity. So she and I went along to the library and Gumi began to animatedly talk to Oliver. While Gumi and Oliver were distracted, I opened Oliver's bag and pulled out his school planner. As I'd thought, at the back of his planner was a 4 digit number; his combination lock. It was 3692.

I memorised the number quickly, slipped his planner back into his bag and casually joined in on the conversation.

On Friday I would slip the present into his locker at lunch. Afterschool when he opened his locker to get his phone, he would find it. And hopefully, he would like it.

**Len's Pov**

Oliver did forgive me once I explained to him that it wasn't my fault that the girl he liked liked me, which was good because I never wanted to get locked out again.

I woke up early on Friday and groaned. Valentine's Day; the day my locker got filled with cards that spilled out when I opened it like a waterfall.

The day half the girls in my class confessed to me.

The day I felt bad because my friends hardly got any cards at all.

Oliver and I got ready as usual and left for school.

"Are you excited?" I asked Oliver as we walked.

Oliver shook his head. "I only ever got one card at my old school. And it was from Teto."

"Really?"

"Yes. She doesn't have feelings for me anymore, but she did once. She gave me a gift too; a stuffed bird. It was an American Goldfinch."

"You mean that toy you sleep with every night!" I teased him.

"Shut up!" Oliver laughed, giving me a shove.

"Do you think you'll get one this year?" I asked him.

"Probably not," Oliver said. His tone was disappointed and his smile was fake.

"You want one though." I said. "You want one from her, don't you?"

Oliver nodded. "How come sometimes you're so dense and other times you aren't?" He asked.

We both laughed, but I could tell that Oliver was still upset. If I could have given away some of my Valentine's to Oliver, I would have. But that's not how it worked.

When we got to school, we went to our lockers which were, luckily, right beside each other. I opened mine and about 5 cards fell out. I hurriedly picked them up and stuffed them into my bag, but Oliver saw and I noticed a flash of jealousy in his expression.

I avoided opening my locker for the rest of the day, but after school I had to to get my phone out.

Kaito and Gakupo joined me and Oliver. It was a tradition of ours. They would watch and count how many Valentine's I got.

I felt bad for doing it in front of Oliver, but he seemed just as eager to know as Kaito and Gakupo were. So I opened my locker. We counted 22 cards.

"Whoa, you've got tons." Oliver breathed. His expression turned wistful. "It must be nice to have lots of cards."

"Not really," I said truthfully. "They're meaningless. All they mean is that some girl thinks that you're cute. I've never gotten a real Valentine's gift from somebody who likes me for who I am, not what I look like." I looked at him. "Besides, you haven't even opened your locker yet."

Oliver began to open his lock. "I doubt that I'll get a Valen-" He broke off and stared in shock at his locker. Then he took something out.

**Oliver's Pov**

I stared at the object I was holding in shock. It was a gift. I had gotten a Valentine's Day gift!

It was a drawing pad with a brilliantly realistic drawing of an American Goldfinch on it; my favourite bird. How had they known? I put the gift into my bag. Then I opened the card, which had a bird on the front, and read:

_Dear Oliver,_

_I've liked you for a while now and I figured I'd say so like this. I know it's cowardly, but I'm just not brave enough to tell you yet. One day I'll confess to you. Or maybe you'll even confess to me; I wish. But even though you don't know who I am, remember that somebody cares about you. Not about Len. About you._

_Love, your secret admirer,_

I felt a glow of happiness inside. Somebody cared about me!

Suddenly, Len had snatched it out of my hands. "Hey!" I yelled. "Give that back!"

And then Rin appeared out of nowhere and snatched it out Len's hands.

And then Kaito snatched it out of Rin's hands.

And then Gakupo snatched it out of Kaito's hands.

And then Gumi snatched it out of Gakupo's hands.

And then Luka snatched it out of Gumi's hands.

And IA had the card thrown at her by Luka.

And then suddenly everyone knew.

"That was so cute!" Rin squealed.

"That was adorable!" Luka sang.

Gumi just seemed mad, and IA had paled considerably.

"See, somebody does like you!" Len said, grinning.

My face grew hot from a mixture of embarrassment and rage. I grabbed my phone, slammed my locker shut and yelled, "Who gave you the permission to read that?"

I snatched the card off IA and yelled, "Nobody, that's who!"

And I stormed off.

**Len's Pov**

We all stared after Oliver.

"How do you always make him mad?" Rin asked me.

"It was your fault too," I said defensively.

Rin pouted.

"How dare somebody send a Valentine to _my _Oliver?" Gumi hissed furiously.

IA seemed close to tears. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded.

I felt inside my pockets.

"Uh, guys?" I said sheepishly.

"What?" Rin said.

"Funny thing is, Oliver still has my keys."

"What! But that incident was 4 days ago!" Rin shrieked. "How did you not notice?"

"Well, Oliver usually lets us in anyway so I didn't really need them until today."

"You idiot!"

"Uh, what's going on?" Gumi asked.

"What incident?" Kaito asked.

"When Oliver gets mad at Len he doesn't let him in the house," Rin explained.

"So Len is locked out?" Luka said.

"Yep," Rin and I both confirmed.

Gakupo shrugged. "He can't come to mine. I live way too far. Speaking of which, I need to catch the bus!" He dashed off with Luka in pursuit, because she had to take the bus too.

"I've got football," Kaito said.

"No way are you coming to mine," Gumi said.

I stared at Rin. "No way! Not again!" She yelled.

"Well then, where am I supposed to go?"

"You can go to IA's," Rin suggested.

We looked to IA, but IA was gone.

"Where is IA?" I asked.

"I don't know. She's probably gone home." Rin said.

"What about me?" I wailed.

"You can come to mine!" A cheerful voice called. Uh oh.

"Hello, Teto," I said.

"Hi, Lennykins!" Teto chirped, and she grabbed my arm and dragged me off.

20 minutes later I was sat on her sofa, drinking hot chocolate.

"Where are your parents?" I asked her.

"Don't have any," She said. "I live with my older brother Ted. He takes care of me."

"Oh," I said. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay," She replied. "So… Did you like Valentine's Day?"

"Not really," I replied. "I just got the same old boring cards. Oliver was lucky. He got a gift from someone who really liked him.

"Lucky. I went around helping all my friends with their Valentine's on Tuesday." She said. "IA was a tricky one, because she wouldn't tell me who she liked. But I did tell her a bit about me sending Oliver a Valentine a few years ago. She seemed really interested in knowing that he liked birds though, and I told her about James, Oliver's American Goldfinch plush toy. Then she told me to go away, and that she'd buy the guy she liked a present on her own."

An hour later I received a text from Oliver saying I could come home. I waved goodbye to Teto and went home.

I wondered if maybe Teto sent the Valentine to Oliver. After all, she had liked him before, and even though she claimed to have gotten over him, maybe she never did. Teto did know a lot about Oliver's love for birds. It must have been her. Teto Kasane must have been Oliver's secret admirer!

**Teehee! We all know who the real secret admirer is!**

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)!**

**Anyway, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	17. Help me, Rin!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

**In this chapter, Miku gets mad and Kaito is sad!**

**I just realised I have over 30 reviews! That's a lot! Thank you so much!**

**And remember my challenge!**

**Flashback:**

_I challenge you all to post in a review your opinion of the story, which couple is cutest and why!_

_I'll have a look at them and whoever gives the best explanation of the cutest couple and why will get a mention, and their chosen couple will win Cutest Couple in the Story award! I will choose the winner on either Friday, Saturday or Sunday._

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)!**

**Let's Go! Time to read!**

**Rin's Pov**

Ping!

_Len: Hey_

_Me: What do you want?_

_Len: Can you come to mine? I need your help._

_Me: Uh… sure?_

_Len: Thnx_

I tucked my phone in my pocket and headed for the door.

"I'm going out!" I yelled, before stepping outside and slamming the door behind me.

I arrived at Len's about 10 minutes later and rang the doorbell.

Then I took a few steps backwards to admire how huge the house was. And then the door swung open.

"Come in," Len said, beckoning me in.

"Where are your parents?" I asked, stepping inside.

"They're practically never here at the weekends," Len said, bitterly. "They've always got work,"

"Oh,"

"Do you want a drink?" Len offered.

"No thanks,"

"Anyway, I invited you round to ask you for some help," Len said, sitting down on the sofa. I sat down beside him. "Tell me honestly, do you think that I'm mean to Oliver?"

"Yes," I replied immediately.

"Hey! You were supposed to say 'No Len, you're not mean at all'."

"But you said to answer honestly!"

"But what have I done to be mean to him?"

"You tell me," I said.

Len looked thoughtful. "Well… I dissed his friend IA…"

"Keep going,"

"And I didn't care about his 'girl problems'…"

"Continue,"

"And I read a personal letter of his which I had no right to read."

"See! You didn't need me! You know what you've done to upset Oliver. Now you need to go apologise."

"You're right," Len said, grinning. "Thanks, Rin!" And he hugged me.

"Whoa whoa whoa," I said, jerking out of his grip. "Look, we're friends and all but I don't think we're at hugging stage yet. No way."

"So you finally admit that we're friends!" Len grinned.

"Shut up."

**IA's Pov**

Was Oliver mad at me? Did he blame me too? He couldn't blame me. I had sent the card in the first place! But Oliver didn't know that.

In the card I'd written that one day I'd confess. Was that even true? Was there any point? I mean, if Oliver liked Gumi…

I felt so confused.

**Oliver's Pov**

I still felt angry at my friends for reading the card without permission. I didn't feel as angry at IA; I mean, the card was practically thrown at her! Or maybe that was just me making excuses for her.

I stared intently at the card as if that would tell me who had sent it. I knew who I wanted to have sent it. IA. But it couldn't have been IA. IA liked Len. It wasn't fair.

I decided to head downstairs to maybe play some video games. But halfway down the stairs I heard voices. Was Len talking to himself? No, one of the voices was definitely female.

I peered into the living room and saw Rin and Len having a discussion. Ooh. I whipped out my phone and took a picture just as Len wrapped his arms around Rin in a hug.

My sense of mischief was going wild. I could use this as blackmail material!

I crept back upstairs, silent and unnoticed.

**Miku's Pov**

I stood outside of Len's door, trying to pluck up the courage to ring the doorbell. I know he said horrible, mean things to me, but I couldn't help liking him.

He was just annoyed, I told myself. He didn't mean it.

I reached for the bell and-

"Miku?" A shocked voice said.

"Le- You're not Len! You're Rin Kagamine!"

"Oh wow, am I? I hadn't realised." She said sarcastically.

What was Rin doing at Len's house?

"What are you doing at Len's house?" I said fiercely.

"We were hanging out," Rin said. "That's what friends do."

"You're lying!" I shrieked. "You love Len, don't you!"

"What- No!"

"You may love Len, but he doesn't love you. Len loves me!" I shrieked, and I ran off.

I could hardly see as I ran down the pavement because my eyes were flooded with tears.

CRASH!

Suddenly I was on the floor. "Ow!"

"Sorry I didn't mean t- Miku?" It was Kaito. He helped me up, and then asked, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," I said, drying my eyes with my sleeve. "You wouldn't care."

Kaito looked hurt, but still I continued. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Len loves me really. And I love him. We'll be together forever."

Kaito's expression was pained. "Miku…" He said.

"Go away," I hissed, and I walked off, leaving Kaito alone in the middle of the street.

**Len's Pov**

I was in a good mood on Monday morning. I woke up early feeling refreshed, got ready and the watched Oliver charge about the house searching for his other shoe. I could see his other shoe under the sofa, but it was amusing to watch, so I didn't tell him.

Then I remembered that was trying to be nice to Oliver and told him.

I tried to start a friendly conversation on the way to school, but Oliver was still ignoring me. I knew what I was supposed to do, but I didn't want to do it.

But I was going to have to. "Oliver, I'm sorry I read your card without permission and accidentally let everybody else read it too!"

"Okay," Oliver forgave me, but he still seemed a bit annoyed. I had to remember to try and not make him angry again, or he might not ever forgive me!

I finally thought that our fight was over. But then we arrived at the school gates and saw Kaito standing there, his arms folded. He didn't look happy. No, he didn't look happy at all.

"Len!" He yelled. I swallowed nervously and began to walk towards him.

**Remember...**

**I challenge you all to post in a review your opinion of the story, which couple is cutest and why!**

**I'll have a look at them and whoever gives the best explanation of the cutest couple and why will get a mention, and their chosen couple will win Cutest Couple in the Story award! I will choose the winner on either Friday, Saturday or Sunday.**

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)!**

**Anyway, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	18. War for Affection

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**In this chapter, the boys fight and Len's fangirls get mad!**

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Favourite and Follow)**

**Let's Go! Time to read!**

**Teto's Pov**

My super-duper sharp Kasane eyes noticed Kaito standing by the school gates, waiting. He had his arms folded and seemed angry.

Naturally, I whipped out my camera and began to film. And I'm glad I did because something extremely exciting happened.

Kaito yelled, "Len!" and Len and Oliver walked towards him.

I sensed trouble, so using my amazing ninja skills I crept in closer and hid behind a bush unnoticed.

From my hiding spot I could see and hear everything that was going on.

"What do you want, Kaito?" Len said fiercely. "I haven't done anything!"

"It's all your fault that Miku doesn't like me!" Kaito yelled.

"It's not my fault she likes me and not you!" Len protested

"Yes it is! If you didn't always flirt with the girls they wouldn't like you as much! In fact, only the girls like you. Haven't you noticed that me and Gakupo are your only friends."

"Rin's my friend too." Len said. "And Teto and Gu- Well maybe not Gumi, but-"

"And they're girls. None of the other guys like you!"

"That's not true!" Oliver said. "I'm Len's friend too!"

"It's not like you're a proper friend, Oliver," Kaito snapped. "You're always too preoccupied with your "girl troubles"."

"I am not!" Oliver yelled indignantly.

Len seemed close to tears as he said. "I'm leaving," and scurried off.

"It's not Len's fault Miku likes him you know," Oliver said, before chasing after Len.

Kaito just stood there.

I stopped the recording, slipped the camera back into my pocket and casually walked away as if nothing had happened.

**IA's Pov**

I turned into my driveway and froze.

"Hello, IA," Gumi said coolly. She was leaning against my front door.

"Um… Hi Gumi," I said, a bit confused. "Can I enter my house, please?"

"Not until you answer my questions," Gumi said. "Truthfully,"

"Um… Okay?"

"You sent that Valentine to Oliver, didn't you?"

What? How did she know?

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I stammered, taking a step backwards.

"Don't try denying it, you don't fool me," Gumi hissed, taking a step towards me. "The handwriting on his Valentine's Day card matched yours exactly."

"I'm allowed to like him," I said, raising my voice. "He's not your property."

"I liked him first!" Gumi yelled. "He's mine!"

"He's not!"

"How about we settle this fair and square?" Gumi said. "Whoever gets him to go out with them first wins?"

I felt a surge of determination flow through me. Oliver may like Gumi, but I would make him like me! I wasn't going to give up!

"Ok," I said. "Deal." I reached out my hand and Gumi shook it.

"This is war," She hissed, and she pushed past me and walked away.

We were in a war for Oliver's affection, and I wasn't going to let Gumi win.

**Rin's Pov**

As soon as I entered the school gates I was pounced on by Len's fan club.

"What do you think you're doing hanging out with our Lennykins?" One girl said.

"Do you really think he'd like you?" Another girl hissed.

Miku emerged from the crowd of girls and glared at me. "Leave Len alone," She hissed.

"I told you, I don't like Len," I said.

"Do you think he's cute?"

"What?"

"I said, do you think he's cute?"

"No," I lied.

"You're lying!"

Miku shoved me onto the ground and kicked me. Hard. I cried out in pain.

"Leave our Len alone," Miku threatened. "Or we'll hurt you."

The girls laughed and then strutted off.

I stood up, wincing in pain, and limped to class.

When I got to class, Mrs Megurine immediately asked, "Rin Kagamine, why on earth are you late?"

"Sorry, miss," I simply said and I sat down in my usual place beside Len.

"Why were you late?" Len asked. "You're never late! You live a 10 minute walk away!"

"Why I was late is none of your business, Len!" I snapped, before turning away.

Len stared at me, puzzled and hurt.

I thought about what Miku had said.

_Leave our Len alone or we'll hurt you._

Was I going to leave Len alone? No.

Did I plan on getting hurt? No way.

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Favourite and Follow)!**

**Anyway, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	19. Thank You!

**I just wanted to say a few thank you's.**

**Special Thanks to Lolly1o1 for favouriting every single one of my stories! It means a lot to me.**

**Special Thanks to Kalenzii for mentioning me in her story. Check out her story, BTW. It's called 'The Real Me'!**

**Special Thanks to WonderRin for being awesome and PMing me about liking my story.**

**Thank You to everyone who has reviewed, favourite or followed any of my stories. Remember that you're all awesome!**

**-Missy Missy Bounce**


	20. Confession Gone Wrong

**Hi!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**In this chapter, Gumi confesses to Oliver!**

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)! Remember my goal of 40 reviews!**

**Let's Go! Time to read!**

**Gumi's Pov**

I paced back and forth, trying to think of ways to confess to Oliver. I knew it was risky but I couldn't afford IA getting to Oliver first. The problem was, I just couldn't think of any.

I picked up my phone.

_Me: I need help_

_Piko: Hello to you too_

_Me: Wots the best way 2 tell somebody that u like them?_

_Piko: I don't know_

_Me: I just had a brilliant idea. Thnx Piko_

_Piko: You're welcome?_

I would confess to Oliver by the beach at midnight! That would be so romantic!

I sent Oliver a text.

_Me: Meet me by the beach at midnight_

_Oliver: Uh… sure? Why?_

_Me: Yay! See u then!_

I would confess to him tonight.

**Oliver's Pov**

My alarm beeping seemed ten times louder in the middle of the night.

I forced myself to get up and began to get dressed. Why was I even doing this? Why didn't I just say no?

I unlocked the front door and stepped out into the cold air. I hoped that this was worth it.

Luckily, the beach was only a short walk away from my house. When I arrived I saw a lone figure standing by the sea. She turned around and waved. "Hi!"

I walked up to her. "So, what did you want?"

"Um… Oliver. I've wanted to say this to you for a really long time…"

Wait… was she about to say what I thought she was?

"Oliver… I really like you. As in like like you."

She did! What am I supposed to say? I couldn't just say I didn't like her back, could I? But I couldn't just date her knowing that I didn't have any true feelings for her either.

"Look, Gumi, I do like you," I said carefully. "But just… not like that."

Her face fell and tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh." She said sadly. "That's okay, I guess."

"Gumi I'm sorry, it's just…"

"Who's the other girl?" Gumi said fiercely.

"What do you mean?"

"The girl you like,"

"…"

"It's IA, isn't it? It's not fair!" Gumi stamped her foot and folded her arms. "It's not fair, it's not fair, it's just not fair!" She turned and ran off.

"Gumi, wait!" I called. But Gumi had already gone.

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)! Remember my goal of 40 reviews!**

**Anyway, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	21. Gumi gets Revenge!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**This is one of the longest chapters in this story. Something very big happens!**

**In this chapter, a game goes wrong when Gumi gets revenge!**

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)!**

**Let's Go! Time to read!**

**Gumi's Pov**

I felt like my heart had just broken in half and then been stamped on by an elephant the size of Jupiter. And then been thrown into molten lava.

That's how much it hurt.

What did IA have that I didn't? Was it because she was smarter than me? Was it because she was kinder than me? Was I too loud? I didn't know.

All I knew was that I wasn't going to let Oliver and IA be together. No way. I would get my revenge. I was going to break then apart if it was the last thing I ever did.

**Rin's Pov**

"Hey guys?" I said to Gumi, Luka and IA. "Are you free Friday night?"

Luka shrugged. "Yeah,"

IA nodded. "Yes,"

Gumi grinned. "Yep! Why? Do you want to meet up?"

"Yes," I replied. "I was thinking-"

Suddenly, somebody grabbed my arm. Instinctively, I spun around and raised my arm to slap them.

"Whoa!" Len said, taking a step back. "No need to be aggressive!"

"You grabbed my arm!"

"It doesn't mean you should slap me!"

"I didn't slap you!"

"But you were going to!"

"Yeah but… what do you want, anyway?"

Len flushed and fiddled with his hands. He looked at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Well, I was wondering…" He began hesitantly. "…If you're free Friday night? All of you, I mean!" He said quickly.

"Yeah," I said. "We are. Why?"

"Well we're having a sleepover and… The more the merrier, right?"

I looked to my friends. Luka shrugged. IA nodded. Gumi shook her head violently and mouthed 'No'. I ignored her.

"Sure," I said.

"Great!" Len grinned. "I mean, uh, cool. My house at 8?"

"Cool," I said, and Len walked off.

I turned to my friends. "Well, now we have plans!"

"I said No!" Gumi groaned.

"Too bad. Besides, Oliver will be there."

Gumi's face fell. Then she grinned mischievously. "True."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at her. "That's your 'I-have-an-evil-plan-that-I-am-going-to-carry-out' smile."

Gumi widened her eyes. "What?" She said innocently. "I'm offended you'd even _think_ that of me! When have I ever carried out an evil plan?"

I'm sure I wasn't the only one who felt incredibly scared when she said that. Gumi has carried out more evil plans than I have oranges in my house. And believe me; I have a lot of oranges in my house.

Gumi was pretty distracted all day; so distracted that as we left the school to walk home with each other after school, she managed to crash into somebody.

"Sorry!" Gumi cried.

"Ow, Gumi, that hurt!" Turns out she had collided with Oliver.

Gumi blushed. "I just wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry."

"Have you seen IA?" I asked Oliver.

"Yep," Oliver replied, his expression darkening. "She's helping Len with homework."

"Really?" I exclaimed in surprise. "I thought she hated Len."

"Yeah," Gumi said. "She always glares at him whenever she sees him."

Oliver shook his head. "She doesn't. In fact, IA likes Len. As in, like like.

"Why didn't she tell us?" I said, feeling a bit hurt.

"I don't know," Oliver said, frowning. "She told me though."

I glanced at Gumi. She was wearing her 'I-have-an-evil-plan-that-I-am-going-to-carry-out' smile. Once again I felt a wave of fear. What was Gumi up to?

**Oliver's Pov**

Dingdong!

"Answer the door," Len said lazily.

"You answer the door!" I argued.

Len rolled over and went to sleep.

I sighed. I guess I had to open the door.

I pulled the door open and was met with a loud "Olliekins!"

"Hello, Teto,"

Teto beamed at me. "Do you want to go to the cinema? There's a new movie out that I_ really_ want to watch, but I don't want to go alone."

"Uh, sure," I said. I ran to go get my wallet and phone and then followed Teto outside.

We watched a really good movie and afterwards we went for a bite to eat and a drink.

"Sooooo… are you excited for the sleepover on Friday?" Teto asked, draining her smoothie.

I shrugged, "I suppose…"

"It'll be so much fun!" Teto said. There was a cheerful glint in her eyes. She grabbed my hand suddenly. "And there'll be candy!"

Teto continued chatting animatedly and I laughed. And then a strange thought came to my mind. Was this… a _date_?

**Len's Pov**

Oliver arrived back at home a few hours later.

"Where've you been?" I asked him.

"I've been with Teto," Oliver replied.

I suddenly remembered the Valentine 's Day gift. "Oliver!"

"What?"

"You know on Valentine's Day when someone sent you that card and gift?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I think Teto sent it to you!"

"WHAT?" Oliver yelled. "That's not possible! No way! Uh uh! Nope!"

"It makes sense though," I said. "I mean-"

My logical explanation was drowned out by a series of LALALALALALALALA'S from Oliver, who was covering his ears.

"Oliver, you're acting like a little kid."

"I can't hear you!" Oliver sang childishly. "La la la la la!"

"Oliver, listen to me!"

"I don't want to!"

"So you can hear me!"

"I can't!"

"You can! Now listen to me."

Oliver stuck his tongue out at me, but he removed his hands from his ears.

"But Teto got over me ages ago," Oliver said.

"It has to have been her. Teto is one of the only people who know about James. The other person is me and I definitely didn't send that card. So it must be her."

Oliver pouted. "But that will make things awkward with _another_ girl!"

"What do you mean _another_ girl?"

"Nothing!" Oliver said quickly. I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously.

Oliver laughed nervously. "Look at the time! I almost forgot. I arranged to, uh, meet… IA, uh… to work on the project! Bye!"

He darted out of the front door. I raised an eyebrow. Oliver was such a bad liar.

**IA's Pov**

Knockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockdingdingdingding!

I pulled the door open. "Must you do that?"

"Not really," Oliver replied. "But it's fun."

"That's what Teto always says," I giggled. Oliver frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Len says that Teto must have sent me the Valentine's Day card," Oliver said.

What?

"She didn't!" I blurted. Oliver jumped back in surprise and stared at me like I was crazy. "I mean, of course Teto couldn't have sent it. She got over you ages ago."

"That's what I said to Len. But he said that Teto was the only girl who knew about James."

"What if somebody else knew about James?" I said.

Oliver stared at me. Why was he staring at me?

_You idiot! You're not supposed to know about James!_

Oops!

"I mean, who's James?" I said quickly, trying to cover up my slip-up.

"Doesn't matter," Oliver said. "It must have been Teto."

It was frustrating that Teto was taking the credit for my gift, but I wasn't about to tell Oliver that I had sent him it. No way.

**Len's Pov**

Friday finally arrived, and once again I was waiting by the front door for the guests to arrive, except this time, Oliver was waiting with me instead of sulking in his room.

First to arrive was Luka, second was Rin and third Kaito. The Gakupo arrived, then Gumi, then Teto.

"Hey," I said to each of them. "Do you want a drink?

I gave them the drink options and they each chose something.

"Where's IA?" Oliver asked, supping his apple juice.

"I'm here!" IA suddenly appeared in the doorway. "By the way, you left the door open. That wasn't very clever of you Len."

I pulled a face at her. She stuck her tongue out at me in return. I pulled an even uglier face. IA laughed. Oliver frowned and Gumi scowled. Teto stared at Oliver thoughtfully. I remembered that Teto had sent the Valentine's Day gift to Oliver. "Do you want a drink?" I asked IA and I gave her the options.

She decided on a cola.

After everybody had settled down with a drink, I stood up.

"I'm glad you all came," I said.

"I almost didn't," Kaito grumbled, glaring at me. He was still mad at me. I ignored him.

"Now, who has any suggestions of what we could do?"

"Ooh, ooh!" Gumi shot her hand up and waved it around like a 5-year-old who knew the answer to a sum. "I know! I know! Truth or Dare!"

There was chaos in the room.

I groaned.

Kaito and Gakupo grinned.

Teto cheered.

Rin's eyes widened.

Luka sighed.

Oliver and IA both howled, "No!"

Gumi merely laughed.

We headed upstairs to my bedroom so that we had more room and sat in a circle.

"Who wants to start?" Gumi asked.

"I'll start! I'll start! I want to start! Me! Me!" Teto waved her arm frantically around in the air like a young child old who really needed the loo. "Rin! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Rin replied.

"Do you think that Len's cute?"

Rin flushed a deep shade of red. "Um… uh…"

"You HAVE to answer truthfully!" Teto said dramatically.

"Fine, yes! Are you happy now?"

I punched the air. "I knew it!"

"Shut up!" Rin hissed.

"You think I'm cute! You think I'm cute!"

"Len, if you don't stop I'll-I'll…"

"You'll do what?"

"Len, Truth or Dare?" Rin said coolly.

**Oliver's Pov**

"You meanie!" Len yelled. Rin laughed. "Uh… dare?"

"Um…" Rin thought for a minute, but couldn't come up with one. "Kaito, you decide the dare!"

"No!" Len howled.

Kaito grinned evilly. "I dare you… to tip your drink over Oliver's head!"

… Wait, what?

Before I knew what had happened, I was soaked from head to toe in banana milkshake.

Everybody laughed.

"Now I have to go get changed!" I wailed. "I hate you all!"

I stormed off to change my clothes and wash my face and hair. Thanks a lot Kaito.

**IA's Pov**

"Let's keep on playing!" Gumi cheered. "It's Len's turn!"

"Okay. Gumi, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Gumi said.

"Hmm… I know! I dare you to prank call your brother!"

Gumi grinned. "Gakupo, give me your phone!"

"What?" Gakupo exclaimed. "Why?"

"So that Gumiya doesn't recognise my number!"

Gakupo handed over his phone. Gumi signalled for us to be quiet and called Gumiya. She put the phone on speakerphone so that we could all hear his reaction.

"Hello?" Gumiya said.

"Is your refrigerator running?"

"Gumi, you of all people should know that our fridge is running fine."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Your fake voice is awful,"

Gumi hung up and tossed Gakupo's phone back to him. "My turn now!"

Just then, Oliver re-entered the room. He sat down, his arms folded. "I still hate you." He pouted.

The other guys laughed at him and I felt my heart melt for Oliver. They always picked on him. It made me laugh but feel sorry for him at the same time.

"IA!" Gumi said. She grinned at me. Uh oh. It was her infamous 'I'm-mad-at-you-so-I'm-going-to-do-something-really-mean' smile. "Truth or Dare!"

I couldn't choose truth, or she'd get me to reveal an embarrassing secret.

"Uh, Dare," I said.

Gumi grinned maliciously. "I dare you to kiss Len!"

… Wait, what?

**Oliver's Pov**

"I dare you to kiss Len!"

… Wait, what?

"No way!" IA yelled.

"Why not?" Gumi said smoothly. "You like Len, don't you?

Len's eyes widened.

"Gumi!" Rin hissed. "Len's right there!"

"I'm just trying to help my dear friend IA out,"

IA stared at Gumi, hurt evident in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Remember IA? You told Oliver about your liking Len. And Oliver told us."

IA looked at me, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "How could you?"

"IA, I'm sorry, I didn't know that she would-"

"I hate you all!" She cried, and then she ran out of the door.

"IA, wait!" I yelled.

"We should go after her," I suggested, worried.

"We can't," Luka said, looking out of the window. "It's pouring with rain,"

"Let's at least call her," Rin said, pulling out her phone. She dialled IA's number. "She's not picking up."

"We have to go look for her!" I said, beginning to panic.

"Let's go!" Teto cheered, hopping over to the bedroom door and pulling it open. Then she stopped.

"Uh oh," She sang. "This is probably why she isn't picking up."

She picked up something off the ground and showed it to us; IA's mobile phone.

**Heh heh! Cliffhanger!**

**Where did IA go? Will she be okay? You'll find out next chapter!**

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)!**

**Anyway, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	22. Trapped

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**In this chapter, IA gets found. But there's a twist...**

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)!**

**Reviews and Favourites make me happy. The happier I am, the more likely I am to update sooner. Do you see my point?**

**We reached 40 reviews! That's mind blowing! You're all awesome!**

**Let's Go! Time to read!**

**Len's Pov**

I tossed and turned but I hardly sleep that night. When I finally did sleep, it was only for a short while. I was awoken by the tiniest noise. I crawled out of my sleeping bag to get my phone.

"Len?" I heard somebody whisper. "Is that you?"

"Rin?"

"Yes, it's me." Rin sat upright. "What time is it?"

I check my phone. "6 am."

"I'm worried about IA." Rin said in a small voice. "I had a nightmare in which she got kidnapped on her way home. What if she didn't get home safely?"

"Look, how about we call her home phone to check if she got home?" I suggested. "That'll put your mind at rest,"

She beamed at me. "Thank you,"

I scrolled through my phone to find IA's home phone number and called it.

"Hello?" IA's sister Lily's voice sounded.

"Um… It's Len."

"What do you want?" Lily said fiercely.

"I just wanted to ask, is IA home?"

"No," Lily replied worriedly. "I thought she was at yours."

"No, she ran out on us last night,"

"Have you tried calling her?"

"She left her phone behind."

"Oh," Lily was silent for a moment. Then she hung up.

"She's not at home," I told Rin. Rin's face crumpled and she burst into tears.

I didn't know what to do. What were you supposed to when a girl cried? I mean, I've seen girls cry before, but when they're crying because I dumped them I just walked away. With Rin it was different.

I awkwardly patted Rin's back and said, "There there,".

"Wazgoinon?" Kaito said, sitting up, his voice slurred with tiredness.

Gumi groaned, opened her eyes and then promptly closed them again.

Gakupo didn't stir.

Luka sat up, "Why are you crying, Rin?"

"I-IA's gone! She's not at home!" Rin wailed.

Teto leapt up. "What?"

"What?" Gumi shouted, sitting upright. She woke up Gakupo, who turned over and went back to sleep.

Luka hugged Rin and said reassuringly, "Don't worry; I'm sure IA will be fine."

"Yeah," I said. "IA will be fine. Right, Oliver?"

There was no reply.

"Oliver?" I looked around the room and noticed what I had failed to notice when I had first woken up. "Oliver's gone."

We all charged out of the room to search the house. "Oliver!" I yelled. I heard a loud thud from somewhere in the house.

"Do you think that might be him?" Teto asked.

But when we went to where the thud had sounded, Oliver was nowhere to be seen.

"He probably went to look for IA." Rin said.

"But did you hear that noise?" I said. "Somebody must have made it."

"He's not here, Len," Rin said.

"Don't you think I know that?" I snapped.

"We know that Oliver must have been here," Luka said. "But he's not here now. But he can't have gone far. Keep looking."

We searched all over the house, but didn't find Oliver.

"Hey! What if IA and Oliver eloped to Scotland to get married!" Teto chirped, her eyes lighting up.

"Highly unlikely," Luka said. "Besides, I thought IA liked Len."

"HA!" Teto spat. "IA liking Len! What a load of rubbish!"

"Hey!"

"Guys!" Rin said. "We've got other things to think about."

"Two people missing at the same sleepover," I groaned. "My parents are going to kill me!"

**Oliver's Pov**

I couldn't sleep that night. I was too worried about IA. I left the room in the early morning, around 6 am, and quietly closed the door. I crept downstairs to get a glass of water. The house was deathly silent.

Bang! Bang!

I felt the floor underneath me vibrate. I clapped my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming. The house was haunted.

Then I heard the faintest little voice from below the ground. "Help me!"

IA?

She must be in the basement! I ran to find the trapdoor that lead to the basement.

There it was! I kneeled down and tried to lift it. It was way too heavy. How on earth had IA lifted it in the first place?

I eventually managed to lift the trapdoor enough for me to fit in. I leaned over the gaping hole and called, "IA?"

There was no reply. Maybe IA wasn't down there. Maybe I'd imagined the voice.

Suddenly Len's voice erupted throughout the house, "Oliver!" Startled I toppled forward and tumbled down into the basement, the heavy trapdoor slamming shut with a thud behind me.

"Hello?" A small voice called from somewhere within the darkness.

"IA?"

"Oliver! Thank goodness you're here!"

"I think we're stuck."

"Do you have your phone?"

"Yes. But it's only got about 1 percent battery."

"Quick! Send a text!"

I texted Len the shortest text I could. I had only just sent it when my phone powered off.

"Did you manage to send it?" IA asked anxiously.

"Only just," I replied. "It was a bit vague though. How'd you get stuck down here anyway?"

"I wanted to have a look down here and I fell in,"

I sighed. "I just hope they it figure out,"

"Luka's smart. She'll figure it out." IA reassured me.

"But Len's stupid, and he's the only one who knows this basement exists."

"Oh," IA said. She sounded worried. I didn't blame her.

**Len's Pov**

"We should keep on looking," Gumi said worriedly.

Just then, my phone beeped. "I've got a text!" I looked at my phone. "From Oliver!"

"Go on!" Rin urged. "Read it!"

I read it aloud:

_"__We, stuck, down, Len knows"_

"What on earth does that mean?" Rin said, puzzled.

I was equally confused. What did he mean by 'Down'?

"Call him!" Kaito said.

I dialled his number. "His phone is either off or out of battery." I informed them.

"That explains the short text," Luka said.

"But what does the text mean? The text is useless if we don't know what it means." Rin pointed out.

"Well, wherever Oliver is, IA is there too." Luka said. "And wherever they are they're stuck without food or water. We'd better figure the text out quick."

"You figure it out!" I whined at Luka. "You're the smart one,"

"It says that you know!" Luka protested. "You have to figure it out."

"But I'm not smart enough!"

They looked at each other.

"Then we have to make you smart." Rin said menacingly.

I swallowed nervously.

**Len is such an idiot. I bet most of you would have figured out that riddle in two seconds!**

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)!**

**Anyway, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	23. Omega 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or Nintendo.**

**In this chapter, Rin decides Len needs some more brain power...**

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)!**

**We are at 44 reviews! Can I count that as 45? I'm going to. Let's aim for 50 now! I'm such a tyrant.**

**Let's Go! Time to read!**

**Rin's Pov**

"Eat it!" I yelled.

"I don't want to!" Len wailed. He turned his head away, refusing to eat the sardine I was attempting to jam into his mouth.

"I said, eat it!"

"No!"

"Why does he even need to eat the sardine, anyway?" Kaito asked, confused.

"Omega 3. Brain Food. Duh." I said. Seriously, didn't Kaito know anything?

"Open your mouth!" I yelled at Len. He shook his head vigorously.

"Let me help!" Teto bounded up to Len and gave him a hard pinch.

"Oww!" Len cried. I took the opportunity ram the sardine into his mouth.

Len gagged. "Don't you dare spit it out," I threatened him.

He swallowed. "I think I swallowed a bone," He whined.

"So?" I said, ignoring him. "Did it work? Do you feel smarter?"

"No." Len said flatly. "I've just got a bad taste in my mouth. Thanks a lot."

I looked to Luka. "Any other brain foods?"

"Um… blackberries?"

Len's face lit up. "I like blackberries,"

Luka changed her mind. "No. Broccoli."

Len face drooped again.

Half an hour later we had tried just about every single brain food there was; fish, broccoli, blackberries, blueberries, nuts; you name it, we tried it. After each food we tested him:

"What's 8 times 7?"

Len stared blankly at me. "Uh… 42?"

None of the foods made him any smarter.

"Ugh, I give up!" I groaned, collapsing onto the sofa. "Len's just too dense!"

"Hey!" Len protested. "I'm not dense."

"You are!"

"I know!" Teto piped up. "We could lock him in the cellar and make him our slave as punishment!"

"I have a basement," Len said absentmindedly. "When I was little I almost got stuck down there; the trapdoor is really heavy. It's almost impossible to lift from the inside.

Luka's eyes widened. "What did you just say, Len?"

Len looked at Luka, puzzled. "I said, it's almost impossible to lift from th-"

"I have a basement?"

"That's it!" Luka shrieked. "They're in the basement!"

"Down!" I cried. "The basement's below us. Luka, you're a genius."

"I'm a genius too!" Teto chimed.

"Yes, Teto," Gumi said flatly. "You're a genius too."

That's when I noticed that Gumi hadn't spoken for ages. "Are you okay, Gumi?"

Gumi nodded and smiled. "I'm fine." But I could tell her smile was fake.

"Len, where's the trapdoor to the basement?" Luka asked.

"Uh… there." He pointed to where the thud had sounded. The loud noise must have been the trapdoor closing, I realised.

We crowded around and saw that there was indeed a trapdoor in the ground.

I kneeled down and tried to open the trapdoor to no avail.

"Let me have a go," Luka said. She tried but failed to lift the trapdoor.

Gumi tried as well, but it didn't move an inch.

"Let the men handle this, ladies," Len said smugly. He pulled at the trapdoor with all his might. It didn't budge.

We snickered. "Shut up." Len said, turning red. "You couldn't do it either."

Gakupo and Len both had goes. Gakupo managed to lift it up just enough for somebody to fit in, but then his arms gave out and he let go. The trapdoor slammed shut with a thump.

"Ooh, ooh! Let me have a go!" Teto trilled, hopping excitedly from foot to foot.

The boys laughed. "Yeah, right! As if you could lift it!"

Teto poked her tongue out at them and proceeded to kneel down beside the trapdoor. She grasped the handle and jerked it open easily. We stared at the gaping hole in the ground in shock.

"Whoa, Teto…" Len said in awe. "Where did you learn that?"

Teto ignored them, instead dropping into the hole. Luka, Gumi and I followed her.

"Hey, wait!" Len called. "You don't know what's down there."

"Wimps," I muttered.

It was dark inside the basement. We could see a light in the corner.

"Should we go check it out?" Luka whispered to me.

I nodded.

We approached the light.

"Oww!" A voice suddenly yelped.

"Who did I hit?" Gumi said, taking a step backwards.

"Me!"

"IA?"

"Yes."

"Oh, thank goodness we found you!"

"I'm busy."

I suddenly realised what the device was. "Is that what I think it is?"

"A Nintendo 3DS? Yes," Oliver confirmed.

"We're on World 2-4 of New Super Mario Bros," IA said proudly.

"Wait a minute." Gumi said. "So while we've been worried sick about you, you've been playing video games in the basement?"

"Ha," IA said. "As if you were worried at all,"

"What's the supposed to mean?" Gumi said fiercely.

"Don't act like you don't know!" IA yelled. "You've been trying to ruin my life since…"

"Since when?"

"I hate you!" IA yelled, heading for the ladder. "I'm going home."

We heard the front door open and the slam shut.

"You have some serious explaining to do." I said to Gumi.

We climbed the ladder re-joined the guys on the ground floor.

Gumi sat down on the sofa. "What's going on between you and IA?" Luka asked her.

Before Gumi could say anything, the doorbell rang.

Len ran to open the door. "IA?"

IA stepped inside.

"I thought you were going home?" Luka said.

IA frowned. "You didn't tell me it was raining."

**A**


	24. Super Scary Demon Girls!

**A reviewer pointed out the bold A at the end of the last chapter. Ehehehe. My mistake.**

**I'm going to leave it there to show that although I do not feel human, I am still human and do make mistakes. Who am I kidding? I'm just too lazy to fix it.**

**Anyway, I woke up today and I was just like "I just remembered I need to choose 'Cutest Couple in Story' today'. So I read through the reviews and the Cutest Couple in Story award goes to…**

**(pause for dramatic effect)**

**Oliver and IA!**

**Unfortunately, they refuse to come up and receive their trophy because they aren't really a couple. But they will be very soon! I will make sure of that!**

**The person who (in my opinion) gave the best reason for why OliverxIA was the cutest couple was…**

**(Drumroll!)**

**Luv!**

**Have a virtual cookie as a prize! They're chocolate chip!**

**Anyway, to the story!**

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)!**

**Let's Go! Time to read!**

**Oliver's Pov**

"IA, we want to know why you ran out," Luka said.

IA muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?"

"'Cause Gumi was being a witch," Whoa. I hadn't known that IA was capable of saying something mean to anybody.

"No she wasn't!" Kaito protested. "She was simply helping you with your crush on Le-"

"She's a liar!" IA yelled fiercely. "She knew I didn't like Len! She was just trying to stir up trouble for me!"

"What?" Len exclaimed in surprise. "So you don't like me?"

"No!"

"Why would she do that?" Rin asked. "She's your friend."

"We're not friends." IA spat. "We haven't been friends since a fortnight ago!"

"What the hell happened?" Rin yelled.

"I liked Oliver first!" Gumi burst out, her eyes welling up with tears. "I liked him first and then she started trying to steal him away from me."

What? My brain was whirling. What did she mean? IA liked me?

"He's not your property!" IA said fiercely.

"He is!"

Gumi glared at IA. IA glared at Gumi.

"I saw him first!" Gumi yelled.

"So?" IA said.

"So he's mine!"

"He's not yours!"

Were they fighting over me? I had never had girls fight over me before. I didn't know what to do.

"Let Oliver decide," Gumi said.

"Fine," IA replied coolly.

"Wha- Me!" I wailed. "I don't know if I can…"

I trailed off on receiving fierce glares from both girls. "Choose!" They yelled.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to feel. I felt happy that IA liked me back, guilty for not liking Gumi, angry that I was being treated like I was a pet that belonged to one of them, and utterly terrified by the girls in their angry mood. I liked IA, but I didn't want to hurt Gumi. Besides, IA was seriously scaring me. I didn't know if I wanted to choose her when she was in this kind of mood.

"I'm obviously the better choice," Gumi said arrogantly.

IA was infuriated. "Oh you little-"

I slipped out the door in their moment of distraction and escaped down the street. I didn't know where I was going to go, but I knew I needed to get away. Girls were so intimidating when they were mad!

**Super short chapter, I know. Sorry! But it was a dramatic one!**

**Remember to RR and FF (You should know what that stands for by now)!**

**I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	25. The Other Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**In this chapter, the voice in IA's head decides it wants more power...**

**Remember to RR and FF! Let's aim for 55 reviews by Thursday!**

**Let's Go! Time to read!**

**Oliver's Pov**

Halfway down the street I realised that I had nowhere to go. I wasn't going to go back, no way, but I couldn't go anywhere else either. I went to the park and sat down on a bench.

_Seriously, you can't just run away from your problems._

I can and I just did.

_You have to make a decision eventually. Beside, you like IA, don't you? It should be an easy choice._

I know. It's just… I've never been a relationship before. It's scary.

_You loser._

Shut up!

_Do you know what's scarier?_

Spiders?

_The fact that you're talking to yourself._

And spiders.

_That too._

Suddenly I was plunged into shadow. Or at least I would have been if it were sunny, which it wasn't. I looked up. It was Len.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to find you. Why'd you run away?" Len asked.

"I don't know if I want to be in a relationship. What am I supposed to do?"

"Don't ask me," Len said, holding up his hands. "I don't do long-term relationships."

I frowned.

"Hey, why don't we go see a movie?" Len said, grabbing my arm and hauling me upright. "There's this new one that I really want to watch…"

Len continued to blabber on. I walked silently beside him.

"Kaito went and he said it was really good in 3D! He said that it seemed to explode out of the screen like- What's wrong?"

I had stopped. "You know I can't watch 3D movies, Len,"

Len seemed confused for a minute. Then his dense mind seemed to click. "Oh yeah! I forgot about the whole lack of depth perception thingamabob! Sorry."

His eyes lit up. "Hey, I have an idea!"

"What?"

"We could ask Luka for dating advice!"

"WHAT!"

"She's had tons of boyfriends!"

"No!"

"But-"

"NO!"

I had made up my mind. I was going to avoid Gumi and IA for the rest of my life.

"Hey guys!" Kaito said. "You know we're doing our presentations on Friday?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I wailed. IA was my project partner! Now how am I supposed to avoid her for the rest of my life?

"Hey, Ollie, cheer up! It's the end of term soon! No school!"

Class was going to be so awkward.

**IA's Pov**

I hate you.

_I was doing you a favour!_

You were not! You ruined my life!

_You weren't going to confess to him, so I did!_

You didn't exactly confess to him though! You yelled it out to the whole room while insulting Gumi!

_You're making me sound really bad._

You are bad.

_But, Aria, I'm youuuuu!"_

Shut up. You're not me. In fact, you're so not me that I am going to give you another name. I'm going to call you Aira. And I'm going to shorten it to AI.

_But I like our name._

Too bad.

_Come on. Don't be mad at me._

You took over my body!

_It's mine too._

Mine!

_Mine!_

Mine!

_Mine!_

"MINE!"

Every single eye in the room swivelled round to look at me.

Miss Sakine glared at me. "IA, what is the meaning of this?"

Suddenly, my mouth started to move on its own.

"_My mouth got bored of your lesson so it decided to speak,_" AI said.

The teacher stared at me. "Detention,"

_What? Her lesson was boring!_

Did I mention the fact that I hate you? No? Cause I do!

I sat down at my desk, dreading the lesson that awaited me. I had tried to convince my older sister that I was sick so that I wouldn't have to go to school, but she didn't believe me. So here I was. In less than 5 minutes Oliver would arrive and I would have to face him for the first time since Saturday.

"Hello," Oliver sat down beside me.

I let my hair fall around my face like a shield. I wished I could avoid him for the rest of my life.

_I can help you through this situation. If you just let me take control…_

Never! No! Don't you dare!

She dared.

"_Go away,_" AI muttered.

"I sit here," Oliver replied.

"_Too bad,"_

"IA, look about Saturday-"

"_I don't want to hear it,"_

"IA…"

"Leave me alone,"

**AI's Pov**

IA, I'm helping you.

_You're not helping! You're making things worse! You'll make him hate me!_

If he hates you he'll avoid you. You wanted to avoid him, right?

_I didn't mean it._

Too late. That'll teach you to be careful what you wish for. Hey, IA, I like being in control. Do you mind if I stay in control?  
_Yes! This is my body._

It's mine now.

_AI!_

I ignored her. I'd waited long enough. It was my turn now.

**Oliver's Pov**

I caught up with IA after class.

"IA!" I said.

"IA's not here anymore," IA said coldly. She broke into a wide, scary smile. "My name's Aira. It's my turn now."

"What do you mean?"

"You heard me. IA's gone. I'm in charge now, and I don't like you. In fact, I hate you, and if you come near me again I will destroy you."

"You're crazy,"

IA, no, Aira smiled. "I know," And she walked away.

I stared after her. What did she mean IA's gone?

_She meant that IA is gone._

I know that. But she was right there!

_That wasn't IA. That was a different her. Just like I'm a different you._

I'm scared.

_You're not the only one._

**I don't know what's going on anymore in this story. Oh well. It's fun to write!**

**Remember to RR and FF. Remember our goal of 55 reviews by Thursday!**

**I'll see you next chapter. Bye!**


	26. Underneath his Charming Exterior

**I looked at the reviews and I just went WHOA! 60 reviews! I'm so proud of you all! It seems like just yesterday I was freaking out over 5 reviews. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**In this chapter, Rin meets her other self, and discovers that there is more to Len than meets the eye...**

**Remember to RR and FF! Let's aim for 65 reviews!**

**Let's Go! Time to read!**

**Rin's Pov**

"Rin!" I heard a familiar voice yell. Len.

I pretended not to hear, hoping that if I did he'd go away.

"Rin! Wait up!"

He wasn't going away. I walked faster.

"I'm coming Rin!

I broke into a full out sprint.

"Rin! Why are you running from me?"

Unfortunately, Len is much faster at running than me.

"Aha!" He exclaimed, grabbing my shoulder. "I have captured you!"

The annoying little pest refused to leave me alone. I was forced to walk with him.

"Riiiiiiiin," Len whined.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"WHAT!"

"I said-"

"I know what you said! Why the heck do you want to know?"

"Just because,"

I stared at him. "Answer me,"

"I asked you first so you answer me first,"

"I hate you."

"Awww, Riiiiin!"

"Don't do that!"

"Don't do what?"

"That weird Riiiiiin thing you're doing,"

"Fine." Len agreed. "Now answer my question."

I could feel my cheeks flush red. I muttered something under my breath.

"What was that?" Len asked.

I murmured my answer quietly.

"What was that?"

"NO I HAVEN'T EVER HAD A BOYFRIEND!" I bellowed. "Now you can laugh at me all you want. Go on!"

"Why would I laugh at you?"

I stopped and took a good look at Len for what seemed like the first time ever. Shiny golden hair, pristine azure blue eyes, thick eyela-

"Are you checking me out?"

"No!" I yelled, storming off. I could feel my cheeks burn.

Had I been checking him out? Of course I hadn't. I was merely looking at him and assessing his levels of attractiveness – Oh my gosh, I had been checking him out!

That didn't mean that I was romantically interested though. No way. Just because I thought Len was attractive doesn't mean I like him.

_I mean, seriously, who doesn't think that Len is attractive?_

Who are you and what are you doing in my head?

_My name is Rui Kagamine; do you like it? I came up with it after AI told me she had changed her name._

Get out of my head!

_I'm here to help! You know Len's fan club? Together we will DESTROY them! Mwahehehehehooohooohahahaha!_

Look, I don't want your help and I don't need your help. Besides, why would I even want to destroy Len's fan club?

_'__Cause they threatened to hurt you. So you have to hurt them first!_

That's not how it works. Just because they're mean to me, doesn't mean I have to be mean to them.

_Yes it does. Oh look, there's Oliver! I like Oliver. Can I talk to Oliver? Please?_

…

_Pretty Please?_

…

_Pretty Please with orange sprinkles on top?_

_…_

_Pretty Please with orange sprinkles on top with a side of oranges?_

No.

"Hi, Oliver!" I called.

He approached me. "Have you seen IA?"

"Not since yesterday. Why?"

"IA's gone a little crazy. She gave herself a new name, AI I think it was, and she threatened to destroy me."

_Ooh! Ooh! Let me talk! Let me talk!_

"Heh. She was probably just joking. As if IA could destroy anybody! She wouldn't hurt a fly. No, she'd get someone else to kill the fly for her."

"Well she seemed pretty serious to me."

_ "__I know AI," _Rui said suddenly. _"She said she was going to take over IA's body. She's a bit deranged, don't you think? Hey, say hello to the other you for me."_

Oliver stared at me. "How do you know about the other me?"

"Anyway, got to go!" I said quickly. "Bye!"

And I hurriedly ran off down the street.

I didn't give you permission to talk!

_But I knew stuff and I wanted to tell him!_

Look, IA was just kidding around. Now I don't want to hear your voice again.

_But she wasn't kiddi-_

Uh uh!

_But-_

Shhhhh!

Knock knock knock!

I absentmindedly knocked on my door. I had forgotten my keys at home.

The door swung open, "Hello, Rinnykins. What brings you here?"

Wha- this wasn't my house. This was Len's house!

Rui! What do you have to say for yourself?

_You should have been paying attention to where your legs were taking you._

Rui, I'm going to kill you!

"My feet did." I replied. "By accident. I'll be going now..."

I turned to leave but Len grabbed my arm and dragged me inside.

"Why'd you come?"

"I told you, my feet took me here and I didn't want to come here!"

"You're such a bad liar, Rin,"

"I'm not lying!" I protested as he dragged me upstairs to his room.

"Why are we going in here?" I asked. It felt a bit weird being in Len's room. Alone. Well, Len was there, but still...

"Cause my parents are downstairs." Len replied.

I sat awkwardly on Len's bed for a few minutes, before asking suddenly, "Do you have a voice in your head?"

"Duh. We all do." Len pointed at a poster on his wall. "Tell me Rin, what does that poster read?"

"Banana King," I read. "I don't see where this is going."

"Now read it inside your head."

_Banana King_

"Oh! I get it now! When you read things in your head, or even think, there's a voice in your head! Wow Len. You aren't as dense as I thought you were. Maybe you can help me with my homework. Actually, that won't work. You don't even know your times tables.

"Just because I don't know my times tables, doesn't mean I'm dense," Len said. "And although I'm not the smartest person in the world and I'm useless at helping people with homework, I can still help people in other ways."

"Huh." At that very moment, I began to see more of Len than just his charming exterior and shallow flings. I saw wisdom and loyalty and kindness; brilliant traits I hadn't known he possessed and I doubted that I possessed. Sure, he was annoying, but hey, nobody's perfect. In a split second, my whole view on Len had been revolutionised. I was alarmed.

_I'm alarmed too._

Shut up, Rui. I didn't ask your opinion.

**Aww, poor Rui. Anyway, Rin just realised that Len is actually a really nice person. Heh.**

**Remember to RR and FF! Let's aim for 65 reviews!**

**Let's Go! Time to read!**


	27. How to Destroy Somebody

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**In this chapter, Rin goes on a date and AI has an evil plan!**

**Remember to RR and FF! **

**Let's Go! Time to read!**

**Rin's Pov**

_Len: Riiiiiiin! I'm bored!_

_Me: Isn't it enough that you say my name like that? Now you have to text it like that too?_

_Len: Yep._

_Me: …_

_Len: So, Rinnykins, do you want to go see a movie or something?_

_Me: Firstly, don't call me that._

_Len: Why not?_

_Me: It's annoying._

_Len: I think it's cute. Like you._

I could feel a burning blush developing on my cheeks.

_Me: Shut up._

_Len: But it's true._

_Me: I said, shut up._

_Len: Sooooo, how about that movie?_

_Me: …_

_Len: …_

_Me: Fine._

_Len: Yay!_

_Len: I am coming over to pick you up in 10 minutes._

Ten minutes! That's nowhere near enough time. I hunted through my wardrobe for something decent to wear that wasn't a pair of orange pyjamas.

I eventually chose an outfit and pulled it on. And then began to frantically brush my hair.

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…99…100; Done!

A few minutes later, I heard Rinto call up the stairs, "Rin, a boy's here for you!"

"Coming!" I yelled.

I quickly shoved my clips in a rummaged through my chest of drawers for my signature hair bow. I felt my hand close around a hairband. There it was! I shoved the hair band on my head, swung my bag over my shoulder and dashed downstairs.

**Len's Pov**

Rin came running down the stairs looking (I must say) very cute. She was wearing a white top with a black cardigan, and a pair of black shorts. I was surprised to see that she wasn't wearing her usual hair bow; instead she wore a pair of white cat ears.

"I'm here!" She gasped, leaning against the wall to catch her breath.

"She never usually puts this much effort into her appearance on dates," Rinto whispered to me. "She must really like you."

I blushed.

Rin narrowed her eyes at Rinto suspiciously, "What did you just say, Rinto?"

"Nothing," Rinto said, slipping back into the house.

Rin shut the door behind her. "So, which movie are we going to see?"

"I don't know. What do you want to see?"

"Umm… Maybe we could see that one about the aliens? I've seen the adverts but I haven't had a chance to watch it."

I grinned. "I haven't either. That one seems cool. Anyway, I thought you've never had a boyfriend."

"I haven't. Why?"

"Rinto mentioned previous dates,"

"I've been on dates before, it's just the guy would always decide that I wasn't worth his time," Rin frowned.

"Sooooooo, does that mean that this is a date?"

Rin flushed bright red, "EHHHHH?!"

* * *

"I had a great time," Rin said shyly, stepping into her house.

"Me too," I said.

"You're not bad - for a shota." Rin said, closing the door.

"Wha- Hey!"

I walked home by myself. But the moment I stepped inside the house I was seized and thrown onto the sofa.

"Tell me all about it!" Lenka demanded. "I want every single detail!"

I sighed and began to describe the "date".

**Rin's Pov**

_Hello!_

Go away. I'm still mad at you.

_What did I do?_

You took control of my legs!

_I did not!_

You did!

_I didn't. Honestly._

You didn't?

_No! Do I look like I can take control over you?_

… I can't see you.

_Well I can't. And do you know why your feet took you to Len's house?_

Why?

_Cause you subconsciously wanted them to._

What? Why would I want to go to Len of all people?

_You tell me._

I don't like Len!

_I never mentioned anything about liking Len. In fact, you did yourself._

… I don't like Len. I can't like Len.

_Why not?_

For one thing, his fan club would murder me! And besides, he doesn't like me.

_When I offered to help you destroy Len's fan club, I meant it. And the offer still stands. So, what do you think?_

I think… I might just take you up on that. But what are we going to do about point two?

_Don't ask me. I don't have a clue when it comes to actual relationships._

I don't like this. It's all confusing! I know! I'll ask IA! She always has good advice!

**AI's Pov**

Hey, IA! Do you remember that jerk, Len Kagamine?

_Yes. Of course I do._

And do you remember when Gumi totally ruined your life?

_Yes. I do._

And do you remember wh-

_Shut up. I'm trying to think._

About what?

_It doesn't matter. Where are you going, anyway?_

I am going to go talk to Rin.

_What? Why?_

Because she's my friend and she asked for my advice.

_No! She's my friend! She asked for my advice! This is my life!_

It's my life now. You'd better get used to it.

Knock knock knock!

Rin opened the door. "Oh. Hi, IA. Come in."

"Hello!" I hopped inside and followed her upstairs to her room.

I threw myself onto her bed. "You needed advice?"

"Yeah," Rin said. "It's just, I'm a bit confused and I need your help."

"About what?"

"Well, I like this guy and I need your help,"

"Who?"

"What if I told you that I liked Len?"

SHE WHAT? No! She can't like Len! Len will break her heart and then grind it into a bazillion pieces and then scatter a third of the pieces into the Pacific Ocean and scatter another third at the North Pole. And then he'll throw the rest into SPACE so that there will be no chance of her heart ever recovering! EVER!

Don't worry, Rin! I will save you from the terrible beast that is Len Kagamine! I can promise you that.

**Mayu's Pov**

"Hello!" I chirped, opening the front door. "IA! Come in,"

My younger sister IA stepped inside, saying, "I need your help,"

"What with?" I asked curiously.

"I need to destroy somebody,"

"Oh, I'm so proud of you! I can't believe that you're finally going to follow in my footsteps! You've always been more of a 'helping people' person, not a 'ruin people's lives' person. Do you want me to teach you how to kill people in the most painful way? Ooh, and I'll also teach you how not to get caught!"

"I'm not going to kill anyone," IA said sharply. "I mean destroy them in a different way; A psychological way. Teach me."

I beamed. "Okay! I'll give you a few pointers. Oh, and who are you trying to destroy?"

IA shrugged. "I don't know yet."

"WHAT? How am I supposed to guide you then! I need their strengths and their weaknesses!"

"There are three people I want to destroy."

"Name them."

"I want to destroy Gumi because she ruined IA's life…"

"Referring to yourself in third person… I'm so proud of you, IA. Continue."

"… and I want to destroy Oliver because… I can't even remember anymore…"

"Ooh?"

"…And I want to destroy Len because he's a jerk and a meanie and he's going to mutilate my best friend's heart!"

"Wait, was Len that guy who dumped you? Let's totally destroy him!" I cheered.

I fetched my laptop and logged on. "Now, IA, I will teach you the basics of destroying somebody's life."

IA grinned evilly. "That sounds like fun."

I smiled maliciously back at her. "Believe me, IA, it is,"

**AI is being evil!**

**Remember to RR and FF!**

**Anyway, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	28. Flying

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**In this chapter, I don't actually know what happens, because I haven't written it yet!**

**I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggeeeeeeeessssssssssss. I have serious writers block, but I was determined to write today, because a story I was reading finished the chapter on a cliffhanger and now I feel all antsy. And then I felt bad for not updating in what felt like, so I decided to try to write a chapter. **

**So here I am, writing this authors note before I've even written the chapter. Give me a moment to write the chapter, and then I'll tell you what it's about!**

**(Heheh, I am writing this the day after because I was too lazy to actually write it yesterday)**

**I meant to write it yesterday, but then I read an awesome new chapter of a story and became really sad, because Oliver was portrayed as a bad guy, and my sweet little Ollie-kins is never evil. I also read the words 'stupid' and 'Oliver' beside each other and now I'm extremely very utterly sad.**

**Anyway…**

**In this chapter, I still don't know what happens, because I still haven't written it yet!**

**Imma go write the chapter now, kay?**

**In this chapter, somebody gets hurt!**

**Remember to RR and FF! ****Let's aim for 70 reviews!**

**Let's Go! Time to read!**

**IA's Pov**

Let me out!

_No._

Let me out!

_No._

LET ME OUT!

_NO!_

…

_…_

What are you doing?

_Sending mean emails to Len._

WHAT? Why?

_He deserves it._

No he doesn't!

_He does._

…

_…_

Get back inside my head.

_I said, n-_

You'd better get your butt back inside my head or I'm going to come out and make you!

_You can't._

I can.

_You can't!_

Believe me, I can.

_But that's not fair! I never get to be in control of our body! It's my turn!_

You've had your turn!

_I have not!_

You have!

_I have not!_

YOU HAVE!

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain. And then I had my body back. I clenched my fists. And then unclenched them. I was in control again!

"I won!" I cheered, punching the air. My elbow hit the mouse and, just like that, I had accidentally clicked 'Send'.

Uh oh.

**Rin's Pov**

_Len: Help!_

_Me: What?_

_Len: End of Year exams soon! Pleeease help me study!_

_Me: I'm busy._

_Len: Doing what?_

I stuffed another spoonful of ice-cream in my mouth and continued channel surfing. So, maybe I wasn't busy but…

_Me: Doing homework._

_Len: What type?_

_Me: French._

_Len: We don't have any French homework._

_Me: Shut up._

_Len: Ur not busy._

_Me: I am._

I quickly copied the 'I am' to my clipboard just in case we had a 'I am, you aren't' battle.

_Len: Please?_

Whaaaaat? No 'I am, you aren't' text battle?

_Me: No._

_Len: Don't u want to hang out with me?_

_Me: Not really._

_Len: I'm hurt, Rin. I'm really hurt._

Now I felt bad. I mean, I sort of liked Len. Sort of. But that doesn't mean I was willing to make an effort to teach him anything.

_Len: I guess I'll just have to fail, and then I'll never get a job and I'll have no money so I'll starve and be homeless and then I'll die and then we'll never get married._

I felt a blush develop on my cheeks. Why did this happen every time I had a text conversation with Len? I could tell he was joking though. Len only thought of me as a friend.

_Me: Haha very funny._

_Len: Soooo, will u help me?_

_Me: Fine._

_Len: I'm coming to yours!_

_Me: What? No!_

But, being Len, he came anyway. Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Rinto answered.

"Rin! It's your boyfriend?"

My parents raised their eyebrows at me.

"For the millionth time, Len is not my boyfriend!"

"But you went on a date with him last week," Rinto said.

"That was not a date!" I protested.

"It so was," Rinto said.

"It wasn't!"

"It was,"

"Umm… Can I come in?" Len asked awkwardly from the doorway.

"Yes," I said. "Did you bring your books?"

Len nodded.

I dragged him upstairs, loudly saying, "By the way, Rinto, how's your girlfriend?"

"You have a girlfriend?" I heard my mum exclaim from downstairs.

"So, which subject do you need help on?" I asked him once we were in the privacy of my room.

"Um… Everything?"

I sweat dropped. "Right, okay. Let's start with Math."

And I began to explain. And of course, Len didn't understand a word I said.

**Len's Pov**

Maths is so confusing. I mean, what does X have to do with anything? It's a letter, not a number! And why is knowing my times tables so important?

Anyway, after an hour of Rin trying to show to me how to do long division, I finally gave up and went home.

"I'm home!" I yelled as I opened my front door.

"Len!" I heard a feminine voice call.

"Mum!"

"Yes!" My mother seemingly appeared from out of nowhere and wrapped me in a massive hug.

"Where's Dad?"

"He's still at work," My face fell. Both of my parents were never at home at the same time. "I decided to take a day off to see my wonderful children,"

"I never get to see you and Dad together," I said glumly.

"Len honey, you know that we have to work," Mum said. "Look at this massive house! And all of your games! Without us working, you wouldn't have any of this."

"I know," I said. I just wished that I could have both money and my parents. "So, what do we do?"

"Do you want to go to the park or something?" Mum asked.

"Uh, ok. I'll go get Oliver and Lenka,"

"Oh yes," Mum said. "I forgot about Oliver,"

"OLIVER! LENKA!" I hollered. What, did you expect me to go upstairs and actually get Oliver? No way. That's way too much effort.

"WHAT?" They yelled back.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE PARK! ARE YOU COMING?"

"OK!" Oliver bellowed.

"FINE!" Lenka shouted.

Mum winced. "Do you have to yell so loud?"

"Yes," I replied.

Oliver came running downstairs. Slip, CRASH, "Ow!"

I sighed. Oliver would probably never change.

**Oliver's Pov**

Legs in, legs out, legs in, legs out. Going on the swing at the local park always made me feel better.

Len was swinging with a different rhythm; legs out, legs in, legs out, legs in.

It was like art. My swing would fall backwards as Len's shot forward, and then my swing would fly forward as Len's dived back.

It was beautiful.

Legs in, legs out, legs in, legs out, legs in-

"Hey! Hi!" I heard a familiar voice yell. "It's us!"

"Great," Len muttered.

Teto skipped over to us, Rin and Luka following behind "Hello! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Len asked sharply.

"You look like you're sitting on a swing." Teto said.

No! Our beautiful rhythm was destroyed! I quickly started swinging again.

"Why are you here, anyway?"

Len was swinging higher than me.

"I'm allowed to," Teto said. "And by the way, a few friends will be meeting me here."

I pushed myself harder; legs in, legs out, legs in, legs out.

"But Rin and Luka are already here," Len pointed out.

-Legs in, legs out, legs in, legs out-

"Other friends," Rin said. "Duh,"

-Legs in, legs out, legs in, legs out-

"Which ones?"

-Legs in, legs out, legs in, legs out-

"Gumi and IA-"

That's when I let go. For a moment I flew, and I felt as free as a bird, as light as a feather. And then I was falling, sinking, plummeting, towards the ground. And then I landed hard and I felt an intense pain flood through me. And the last thing I heard was a panicked, high pitched scream before the sickening pain became too much and I faded away, hearing the screams echo in my ears like a beautiful birdsong, lulling me into a deep, dark sleep.

**Don't worry. Oliver isn't dead. I would never kill Olliekins!**

**Let's aim for 70 reviews!**

**I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	29. Optional Chapter: Swing Scene

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**This is an optional chapter; you can skip this without it affecting the storyline. Basically, it tells the swing incident from some witness's point of view. If you read this, leave your opinion in a review, because your feedback always helps!**

**POV's in this Chapter:**

**Rin**

**Lenka**

**Teto**

**Len**

**I will not be writing IA's Pov, because that is part of the storyline, so it's going to be in the next chapter.**

**Let's aim for 80 reviews!**

**Let's Go! Time to read!**

**Rin's Pov**

"But Riiiiiin!" Teto whined. "I want to go to the park!"

"Don't do that!" I said, irritated.

"Do what?" Teto asked, confused.

"That 'Riiiiin' thing you do with my name,"

"Oh. But can we go? Pleeeeease?" Teto chirped

"Fine," I sighed.

"Yay!" Teto cheered. "Let's invite Gumi and IA too! And then we can all be there!" She pulled out her phone and began texting rapidly.

"Can they come?" Luka said.

"They can come!" Teto confirmed happily.

We started to head towards the park. Luka and I had to endure 15 minutes of Teto's cheerful version of 'Remote Control' with actions. Don't get me wrong, Teto's not a bad singer! It's just that for some reason she felt the need to sing both the male and female part in different voices. Her high-pitched "girl" voice was extremely annoying and her low-pitched "boy" voice was just plain weird.

When we arrived at the park, Teto stopped singing. And started yelling.

"Hey! Hi! It's us!" Teto called, waving excitedly.

"Who's she talking to?" I muttered to Luka.

"I don't know," Luka murmured back.

"I'm talking to Olliekins," Teto chimed, pointing to the swings, where a blonde boy was swinging.

"And Len." I said, spotting a second head of shiny blonde hair on the swings.

"Whatever," Teto said. I felt a pang of annoyance. She couldn't just leave Len out of everything. Len was a human being, and besides what did Len ever do to her? "Let's go!"

She skipped over to the duo. Luka and I followed.

"Hello!" Teto chirped. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Len snapped.

Teto looked Len up and down. "You look like you're sitting on a swing."

Oliver immediately began to swing. Len quickly followed suit.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Len asked, frowning. He didn't seem happy to see us. That meant he wasn't happy to see me. That hurt.

"I'm allowed to," Teto said. "And by the way, a few friends will be meeting me here."

"But Rin and Luka are already here," Len said.

"Other friends," I said. "Duh,"

"Which ones?"

Teto thought for a moment, "Gumi and IA-" She broke off, clapping a hand over her mouth. Luka gasped.

Everything seemed to happen at once.

I heard a horrific scream from behind me. Teto darted forward. Luka took out her phone and dialled a number. Len's sister Lenka began to pace about while still texting. Len's mother put her head in her hands and muttered to herself.

Len stared at me, puzzled. I stared back at him, perplexed.

Suddenly, IA push past me in tears, followed by an equally upset Gumi. Only then did I notice the empty swing beside Len, and Oliver lying on the floor, unconscious.

**Lenka's Pov**

_Rinto: Hi_

_Me: Hi_

_Rinto: Whatcha doin'?_

_Me: At the park texting you_

_Rinto: With your brother?_

_Me: Yes. Why?_

_Rinto: Cause your brother is my sister's boyfriend._

_Me: Really?_

_Rinto: Yes. Well they won't admit it. But they like each other. I can tell._

I giggled. I was so going to tease Len about this later.

I heard voices and glanced up.

A group of girls were chatting with Len and Oliver. One of them looked a lot like Rinto, so I guessed she was his sister.

_Me: Your sister is here._

_Rinto: At the park?_

_Me: Yep._

Suddenly, I heard a scream from somewhere in the park. Startled, I looked up. Oliver was lying on the ground, and he wasn't moving.

I leapt up.

"Mum!" I wailed.

"What?" Mum looked up from her magazine and gasped. "Oliver!"

She put her head in her hands and began to murmur to herself, "Oh, if he's hurt! My sister would never forgive me!" But my Auntie was deceased, so I didn't understand what she meant.

I was scared to approach him, in case he was… you know… d- dead. The thought horrified me.

Of course he wasn't dead! You couldn't die from falling off a swing, right? Right? But what if he didn't fall off the swing? What if he was seriously ill and collapsed or something?

I stared helplessly at Oliver, not knowing what to do. Should I call an ambulance?

"Don't worry," The pink haired girl said. "I've called them. They're on their way."

I smiled gratefully at her.

_Me: You'll never guess what happened!_

_Rinto: What?_

_Me: My cousin is unconscious!_

_Rinto: Umm… I'm sorry._

_Me: Don't feel sorry! He only fell of a swing. I think._

_Rinto: Oh. Um…_

_Me: Rin's crying now._

_Rinto: What? Is she ok?_

_Me: All the girls are crying. Except that pink haired girl._

_Me: Len's not crying though._

_Me: And I'm not crying._

_Me: Does that mean that I'm a bad person? Should I be crying? Because I'm not._

_Me: Rinto?_

_Me: Rinto!_

_Me: RINTO!_

_Me: Where'd you go?_

_Me: Rin and Len are holding hands._

_Rinto: What?_

_Me: Now you're back!_

**Teto's Pov**

My robot voice was on point that day, and my separate male and female voices were genius.

_"__ STOP & DASH & UP & TAL S"_

The others didn't seem to appreciate my song, despite the effort I had put into it. That made me sad.

And then I saw Olliekins and I perked up a bit.

"Hey! Hi!" I called to him. "It's us!"

"Who's she talking to?" I heard Rin hiss to Luka.

"I don't know," Luka whispered back.

"I'm talking to Olliekins," I sang, pointing to Oliver, who was on the swings.

"And Len." Rin said.

I looked again. Sure enough, Len was there too. Whoops. "Whatever," I said.

I skipped over to them, Rin and Luka following behind me. "Hello! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Len snapped.

I analysed him and then said what I saw. "You look like you're sitting on a swing." I said simply.

Oliver and Len hurriedly began to swing again.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Len asked, clearly not excited by our presence.

"I'm allowed to," I said indignantly. "And by the way, a few friends will be meeting me here."

I glanced at Oliver. He was swinging a lot higher and faster than Len. I considered telling him to slow down but decided not to.

"But Rin and Luka are already here," Len said.

"Other friends," Rin said. "Duh,"

"Which ones?"

I thought for a minute. "Gumi and IA-"

I halted mid-sentence and clapped a hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming. I didn't know what had just happened; all I knew was that Oliver was on the ground, and he didn't look in good shape. I hurried to his side, but by the time I got there, his eyes had closed.

I could hear an ear-splitting scream, I could hear Luka dialling emergency services, I could hear Rin's sobs and I could Len's attempts to calm her down, but I wasn't aware of them at the time. All I was aware of was the fact that Oliver was injured and the tears that were rolling down my cheeks.

**Len's Pov**

For a moment after the accident, Rin and I didn't know what was going on. She stared at me, s

And that's when we saw it. Oliver lying on the ground, unconscious, hurt. She emitted tiny squeak of horror, and then began to cry. I was torn. Do I go to Oliver, my cousin, or comfort Rin?

Teto, IA and Gumi seemed to be taking care of Oliver, and Luka seemed to have called an ambulance, so I decided to console Rin.

I gently held her hand and stroked her hair. She continued to sob.

I felt a surge of anger towards Oliver. Why was Rin crying so much over him? They weren't even that close friends! Would Rin cry this much over me?

I immediately felt horrible. Of course Rin was upset! Who wouldn't be? How could I hate Oliver for such a petty reason? Because I was an awful person, that's how.

**Remember to RR and FF!**

**I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	30. Hospital

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**In this chapter, IA visits Oliver in the hospital!**

**Remember to RR and FF! Let's aim for 80 reviews!**

**Let's Go! Time to read!**

**IA's Pov**

I walked alongside Gumi, feeling like I was drowning in an awkward silence. We just happened to run into each other on our way to meet the others at the park and now had to walk to together.

"Hey, IA," Gumi said suddenly. "I propose a truce."

"What?"

"You know, a truce. No hostilities. No anger. No spitefulness. I want to be friends again. I'm don't want some stupid guy to ruin our friendship."

_Oliver isn't stupid_, I wanted to say. And I probably would have, had I not walked into the park fence.

"Ow!" I yelped, tumbling over the fence and into the park.

"Hey look!" Gumi exclaimed cheerfully. "Speak of the devil!"

I pushed my hair out of my eyes and looked to where she was pointing. Len and Oliver were on the swings. Rin, Teto and Luka were standing to the side. They seemed to be talking.

"Do you remember that time when Oliver tripped over in class?" Gumi grinned.

I giggled. "He's so clumsy! I mean, I'm surprised he's capable of staying on the swing!"

Gumi laughed.

"Wouldn't it be funny if Oliver did fall off the swing?" I said.

"Totally," Gumi replied.

I wish we hadn't said that. Seconds later, Oliver did fall off the swing. Hard. Actually, he didn't fall off; he flew off. And his landing looked painful.

Gumi screamed and started running towards Oliver. I dashed after her.

We pushed past Rin and knelt down beside Oliver. He was out cold.

I felt sick with guilt and anxiety. It had been my fault that this had happened. I had practically wished it upon him. And it wasn't funny. It wasn't funny at all.

**Rin's Pov**

The ambulance eventually arrived and took Oliver on a stretcher. Len and Lenka left to go to the hospital to see Oliver.

Only me, Luka, Gumi, Teto and IA were still at the park.

"My evening is officially ruined." Gumi said.

"You're not the only one," I said glumly.

"How about we go get ice-creams!" Teto said cheerfully.

"How come you're never sad, Teto?" Luka asked.

"I am sad. I'm just happy at the same time," Teto explained. "Speaking of cupcakes, where did IA go?"

"What?"

Sure enough, IA was nowhere to be seen.

"How does she always disappear like that?"

**IA's Pov**

I slipped away and ran as fast as I could home. I had forgotten to bring my keys so I had to pull a Teto and repeatedly ring the doorbell until Lily answered.

"IA," Lily complained. "Don't do that!"

"I need you to take me to the hospital,"

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. But I need to visit somebody. Now. Please?"

Lily looked at me and sighed. "I'll get my keys,"

"Yay! Thank you!" I hugged her happily.

About an hour later (It would have been twenty minutes but I wanted to get Oliver a present before we visited him) we were at the hospital standing outside the room Oliver was in. I managed to convince Lily to stay outside the door when I went in.

I pushed open the door and slipped inside. Len and Lenka were standing beside Oliver, who had woken up. They didn't hear me enter.

"They said my leg is broken." Oliver said gloomily. "I have to have my leg put in a cast and use crutches."

"How'd you manage to fall off the swing, anyway?" Lenka asked.

"I just let go and then I flew. Like a bird." Oliver said simply.

"Um… hello?" I called hesitantly.

"IA? What are you doing here?" Oliver asked in surprise.

"I came to see you." I said nervously.

"But you said you hated me." Oliver said suspiciously.

"Uh… I know, but… well what happened was… um… I got you a present!" I held out his gift; a stuffed bird that resembled an American Goldfinch.

"Uh, thanks!" Oliver smiled as he took the little bird.

I smiled back. "I knew you liked American Goldfinches. Maybe it and James could be friends…?"

His eyes widened. "Wait a minute. How did you know I liked American Goldfinches? And how did you know about James?"

Uh oh. How was I going to explain my way out of this?

"IA?"

"Yes?"

"Did you send me that Valentine's Day card?"

**Cliffhanger! Actually, does this count as a cliffhanger? I think it does.**

**Anyway...**

**Remember to RR and FF!**

**I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	31. It can't be IA! Right?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**I'm sooooooooo soooorry about the cliffhanger! I feel so mean!**

**In this chapter, IA panics!**

**Remember to RR and FF! Let's aim for 80 reviews!**

**Let's Go! Time to read!**

_"__IA?"_

_"__Yes?"_

_"__Did you send me that Valentine's Day card?"_

**IA's Pov**

I reeled backwards in shock. What was I supposed to say? I wanted to run away.

_Don't you dare run away! Tell him no! Tell him no!_

I wasn't going to run. But what was I going to say? I opened my mouth and a torrent of jumbled nonsense poured out. I tried to say something, but nothing I said seemed to make sense.

"Uh…Li…I…Oli…Um…Y…N…Eh…"

He stared at me, his face blank.

So I did the one thing I had told myself I wouldn't do. I ran.

While squealing, "I'm sooooorrrrry!" at the top of my lungs like a dork.

"IA! Come back!" Oliver called after me.

"No!"

I kept on running past Lily, out of the hospital. Then I stopped for breath.

"IA!" I heard Lily and Len's voices behind.

And I started running again. I didn't have a clue where I was going, but I had to get away from here.

_Seriously, you can't just run away from your problems._

I can and I just did.

_He's not worth it, IA._

Shut up!

_You're weak._

I know that! Do you think I haven't realised?

_I'm trying to help._

I don't want your help. I don't need your help.

_Where are we?_

I stopped and looked around. Where was I?

I was somewhere, I knew that. I just didn't know where.

I pulled out my phone, opened a navigation app and started to walk the 2 hour walk home.

**Oliver's Pov**

Len arrived back 10 minutes later, panting heavily.

"Well," I demanded. "Where is she?"

"I lost her."

"WHAT?"

"It's not my fault. She's really fast!"

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. She's probably going home."

"Home is 2 hours away on foot!"

"Oh,"

I folded my arms and stuck out my bottom lip.

"Oliver!"

I ignored him.

"Are you ignoring me?"

I stayed silent.

"Come on, Oliver, don't ignore me!"

**Len's Pov**

He didn't reply.

"You can't expect me to go after her!" I protested. "She could be anywhere!"

He still didn't speak.

"I'm not going anywhere. Get Lenka to do it!"

"I'm not going!" Lenka yelled.

"Hello?" A blonde head poked through the door. "Oliver?"

"Rin?"

Why was Rin here? To see Oliver, obviously. But why was she here to see Oliver?

"Hey, Rin," Oliver said slyly. "Can you do me a favour?"

"What favour?" Rin said suspiciously.

"So, IA ran away-"

"WHAT?"

"And she's lost 2 hours away from home, so…"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. Rescue her."

Rin pulled out her phone. "I'll call her." She switched the phone to speakerphone.

Rin: Hello?

IA: What do you want, Rin?

Rin: Where are you?

IA: I honestly don't have a clue. But I'm not lost! No way. I know where I'm going. You don't need to worry about me getting lost.

Rin: What if you get raped or mugged or something?

IA: I'm not going to get raped or mugged, Rin.

Rin: Your mum is searching for you. You shouldn't have run out of the hospital. Why'd you run away, anyway?

IA: I panicked, okay! It was either run away or answer Oliver's question and the first option seemed to make more sense at the time!

Rin: Why do you always go missing?

IA: I don't know. It doesn't matter though. I can take care of myself. I'm perfectly mature and responsible. Ooh, a little birdie!

Rin: Stay where you are.

IA: What? Why? Oh look, there's Miku.

Rin: We're coming to get you right now.

IA: No! I'm fine, honestly. Nothing's going to happen t- EEEEEEK!"

Rin: IA? IA! Are you there? She hung up.

"What if she got mugged?" Oliver wailed. "Or she got hit by a car?"

Rin bit her lip. "She's not picking up."

"She might be dead! Or alive but almost dead! Or worse, being raped!"

"Calm down, Oliver. We'll gather together the group and search for her."

Oliver's face lit up. And then darkened. "I can't come. My leg's broken."

"Then don't come." Rin said simply.

"But-"

"Bye, Oliver!" I said, grabbing Rin's arm and dragging her out the door. "Lenka, are you coming?"

"Nope,"

**Rin's Pov**

"So, which way did she go?"

"That way," Len said, pointing.

We started to walk in that direction and as we walked, we talked.

"Do you still need me to help you with studying?" I asked.

Len shook his head. "You're too smart for me," He said ruefully.

_How can you be so casual? IA is missing! She could be dead._

If she's dead going quicker won't help.

_What if she's almost dead? The quicker you get there, the more likely you will be able to save her!_

Shut up.

"Rin, look!" Len exclaimed.

I looked to where he was pointing and gasped.

There were police cars. And they were here for a reason.

We ran over to them.

"What's going on?"

"A girl was attacked here about 15 minutes ago."

My heart sank and my mouth became dry all of a sudden. It couldn't have been IA, right?

"Who?" Len asked.

"We don't know, but we are looking into it. All we know is that the girl was about 15."

"Rin," Len said. "Do you think-"

He broke off upon seeing IA lying on the pavement. She wasn't moving.

**Don't worry! IA won't die!**

**Does this count as a cliffhanger? I think so. Oh no! Two cliffhangers in a row! ****I'm sooorry!**

**Remember to RR and FF! Remember our goal of 80 reviews!**

**I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	32. What does IA stand for?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**In this chapter, Oliver gets frustrated.**

**Yay! We reached 80 reviews! Now lets aim for 85!**

**Let's Go! Time to read!**

**Rin's Pov**

"IA!" I gasped. "Who did this to her?"

"This girl wasn't the one who was attacked." The policeman said. "She's just a witness."

Phew. "So she's okay?"

"Yes. She most likely passed out from shock."

IA opened her eyes. The policeman promptly began to question her.

"Did you see who attacked the girl?"

IA shook her head.

"What happened?"

"I was on the phone with them," She gestured towards me and Len. "And I turned away for literally two seconds and when I turned back she was on the floor, unconscious and somebody was running away!"

"Did you see anyone before the girl was attacked?"

"No," IA said quickly.

"Right. We have all the information we need. We'll be going now,"

As soon as the police had left, IA burst into tears.

"Who was the girl who was attacked?"

"It was Miku!" IA wailed. "Miku got attacked and it's all my fault!"

I pulled her into a hug. "It's not your fault at all, IA," I reassured her.

"It is! All I ever do is hurt people!"

Len stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. IA seemed to notice his presence for the first time and glared fiercely at him. The she turned and walked off.

**Oliver's Pov**

By Sunday I was out of hospital and using my crutches. It was so difficult to use the stairs, so I found myself spending most of my time downstairs simply because it was easier.

Getting ready Monday morning was a nightmare. I struggled to get changed, I almost fell down the stairs (not that that's unusual for me) and I lost my shoe and spent ages hopping around to find it.

When I finally hopped through the school gates I was surrounded my classmates, who all asked the same question, "What happened?"

I didn't tell them the answer.

"Are you okay?" Gumi asked me worriedly before class.

I nodded and she smiled.

"Good,"

IA seemed to be avoiding me. I tried to talk to her but she kept making excuses and running off. It was so frustrating how one minute she hated me, the next minute she liked me. I just couldn't understand her.

At least Gumi was straightforward. She knew how she felt and she let me know that.

I was starting to get tired of IA's unpredictability. Maybe Gumi would be a better option. Maybe…

**Gumi's Pov**

I caught up to IA at lunch and grabbed her arm. She spun around, shocked.

"What the hell, IA!" I yelled angrily.

"What do you want?" She asked, taking a step back.

"I didn't give up on Oliver just for you to play with his feelings!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You say you like him and then you avoid him all the time! Stop toying with him! Just tell him how you feel!"

She turned and started to walk away.

"Because if you don't make a move on him soon, I will!" I called after her.

My words didn't seem to affect her, and once again I doubted her feelings towards Oliver and became even surer that I was the right girl for him.

**IA's Pov**

I tried to forget Gumi's words, but I couldn't. I knew she was right. I tried to talk to Oliver at lunch, but I ended up chickening out and running away. I was too much of a coward to say hello, let alone tell him I liked him.

I hated myself for being weak and cowardly. I hated myself for being unable to talk to him. But no matter how much I hated myself for it, I couldn't tell him I liked him. I just couldn't.

**IA**. That's my name. My name is **IA**, and it stands for:

**I**'m **A**nxious

**I**'m **A**fraid

**I**'m **A**pprehensive

**I**'m **A**n absolute wimp

**I don't know who's side I'm on; Oliver's or IA's! Whose side are you on?**

**Remember to RR and FF! Let's aim for 85 reviews!**

**I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	33. The New Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**In this chapter, Oliver and Len fight and there's a new girl at school.**

**Remember to RR and FF! Let's aim for 90 reviews!**

**Let's Go! Time to read!**

**Len's Pov**

My maths homework seemed ten times more difficult than usual. So I decided to call in some help.

_Me: Help me._

_Rin: No._

_Me: Please?_

_Rin: No._

_Me: But, Riiiiin!_

_Rin: I'm busy. Go away._

"Meanie," I muttered to myself.

I got up and knocked on Oliver's bedroom door. "Hello? Ollie?"

There was no reply, so I pushed open the door. Oliver wasn't there.

He was probably downstairs, I reasoned. He hadn't been spending as much time upstairs since he broke his leg.

I was about to leave when I noticed a small yellow book sat on Oliver's bed. I picked it up and flicked through it. Inside it, Oliver had written in neat, rounded handwriting. It seemed to be a diary.  
I grinned to myself. A diary could be useful blackmail material! I quickly went back to my room and put the diary on a shelf. But I completely forgot about my homework.

It was Sunday and my maths homework still wasn't finished. Actually, I hadn't started it yet. I definitely needed help. I couldn't ask Lenka because she was at her boyfriend's house, so I decided on the next best person.

_Me: Help me._

_Oliver: Why are you texting me? I'm in the room next door._

_Me: Yeah, but to talk to you I'd have to either get up and walk to you or yell, and I can't be bothered to do either._

_Oliver: Lazy._

_Me: Help me._

_Oliver: No._

_Me: Please?_

_Oliver: Leave me alone. I'm doing my homework._

_Me: But you always do your homework the day you get it._

_Oliver: Your point is?_

_Me: It's Sunday._

_Oliver: Oh._

_Me: You're making up excuses. You just don't want to help me._

_Me: What are you really doing?_

_Oliver: None of your business._

_Me: I know what you're actually doing._

_Oliver: You don't!_

_Me: You're reading one of my Mum's sappy romance novels, aren't you!_

_Oliver: I am not!_

_Me: You are!_

_Oliver: Shut up! I haven't got anything else to do!_

_Me: I'm going to tell everybody that you read romance novels unless if you help me!_

_Oliver: No you aren't!_

_Me: I am!_

_Oliver: You aren't, because if you do I'll show everybody you know this picture._

He messaged me a picture and I gasped. It was a photo of me and Rin hugging! When did that happen? Oh yeah. I remembered hugging Rin once, but she had pushed me away, saying we weren't at hugging stage. What had she meant by that, anyway? What was hugging stage? Were we at hugging stage now? I made a mental note to check later.

_Me: That hug didn't mean anything!_

_Oliver: You keep telling yourself that._

_Me: We're just friends!_

_Oliver: Oops._

_Me: What?_

_Oliver: What if I told you I accidentally sent the picture to somebody?_

_Me: WHAT?! WHO?_

_Oliver: Um… You don't want to know._

_Me: WHO!?_

_Oliver: Uh…_

Ping!

_Gumi: I just learned about some interesting news…_

He couldn't have. He wouldn't dare.

_Gumi: Rin never told me that you two were at hugging stage!_

He did.

**Oliver's Pov**

Len burst into my room. "Oliver, please don't tell me you sent that picture to Gumi.

I laughed sheepishly. "Eheheheh… It was an accident."

…

What? It was an accident, honestly! No, I'm not lying! I'm disappointed that you'd even think that of me!

…

"I'm going to kill you, Oliver!" Len shrieked furiously.

"I'm sorry!" I wailed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Let me live! Please!"

"Ok,"

What? Did that mean that Len forgave me? "What do you mean, ok?"

"Ok. I won't kill you."

"But… I just sent a really embarrassing picture to the chattiest girl in our class. You're not mad?"

"Of course I'm mad." Len said calmly. "I just think you deserve a punishment worse than death."

Of course he didn't forgive me. "Wha-"

Len disappeared from the doorway and returned minutes later holding a yellow book. My dia- journal! Journal, that's it!

What was he doing with it? Had he read it? I felt my cheeks burn as I remembered the personal things and secrets I had written in that book. I desperately hoped that he hadn't read it.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Give that back!"

"Don't worry Ollie, I'll give it back," Len said coolly. "After I show it to IA!"

"You wouldn't dare." I hissed. I could feel the anger building up in my chest until I thought I might explode.

"I would and I will," Len said smoothly.

I felt all of my anger surge through me and I burst. On a whim, I picked up the book I was reading… and hurled it at Len's head. For once my aim was perfect. It struck Len on the skull and he cried out in pain, dropping the diary.

"What the hell?" Len yelled furiously.

"You deserved it!" I yelled back angrily. "All you do is bully people and use people! You don't care about anyone but yourself! Go do your homework by yourself and fail for all I care! Maybe if you stopped being a vain, lazy, obnoxious idiot and tried listening in class and bothered to study, you wouldn't be so stupid! Then you could do your homework on your own and stop pestering me to do it for you!"

"Shut up!" Len's eyes were welling up with tears, but I still didn't stop.

"You always pester Rin for help too! She's probably fed up of you! In fact, the only reason she hangs out with you is because her friends do! She doesn't like you! Why would she? You're mean, empty-headed, vain, lazy and a jerk!"

"Shut up!" Len howled. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! I do study! I do! I try really hard but I never do well because I have a stupid brain and nothing makes sense to me! And you always get perfect scores with minimal effort, yet you can't be bothered to spare some time to help me, your own cousin, scrape a pass! And everybody likes you because you act all innocent and nice and kind but you're not! It's all an act! You act all kind and caring to everybody else but you're not! You're horrible!"

"Len, I'm so-"

"And maybe you're right about Rin. Maybe she doesn't like me. But you don't have to say it to me! I can still hope, can't I?"

"Len…"

"I hate you!"

He ran off. I heard the front door slam and then the house was quiet. I sat there, feeling horrible and guilty. Yet again my temper had taken control of me. Yet again I regretted what I'd said.

I had said horrible things to Len. I had made him cry! Len was right. I was a horrible person.

But was I to blame for this fight? Or was Len to blame? Either way, I had to apologise. When Len returned home, I would do whatever it took for Len to forgive me.

I sighed. Why did I always have to make a mess of everything?

**Rin's Pov**

Ding Dong!

I heard the doorbell ring a single time. That meant it most likely wasn't Teto, who almost always rang the doorbell repeatedly until you answered.

When I opened the door, I wasn't expecting to see Len.

I felt like saying boredly, 'What do you want?', and I probably would have if I hadn't noticed that Len's eyes were red from crying.

Instead I beckoned for him to come inside and asked, "What's wrong?"

He followed me to my room and told me what had happened. Apparently, Len and Oliver had had a fight and Oliver had said some pretty terrible things.

"So he said that you don't try hard in school?" I said.

"I do try! I try really hard but I'm just stupid!"

"Is that all?"

Len bit his lip. "Well, that's not all."

"Tell me." I demanded.

"He said… he said that you were fed up of me asking you for help. He said that you didn't like me at all and only hang out with me because your friends do." He looked up and his mesmerising blue eyes gazed straight into mine. "Is it true?"

I felt my cheeks burn. "Of course I like you," I replied sincerely.

If only Len knew just how much I liked him.

He beamed. "Good. So we're friends, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Ouch. Friendzoned.

Len kept looking at me thoughtfully and my stomach felt like it was backflipping inside of me. And then he unexpectedly wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Hey!" I yelled, startled. "Get off me!"

By the time Len let go, I was sure my face must be as red as a tomato. He pouted at me. "But I was testing something!" He whined.

"Testing what?"

"I want to know whether we're at hugging stage yet!"

I could feel my heart pound faster. "What?"

"Are we at hugging stage yet?" Len asked.

"Uh…" Just because he wants to hug me doesn't mean he likes me. He just thinks of me as a friend. Friends hug, right? "Um… yes?"

"Yay!" Len cheered. He suddenly swept me off the ground and spun me round and round and round.

"Leeeeeen!" I wailed

"What's going on here?"

Len froze. He lowered me onto the floor.

"Um… Hi, Rinto," I said.

"What on earth are you doing with my sister?" Rinto thundered from the doorway. Lenka was stood behind him, chewing gum

Len seemed absolutely terrified. It would have been hilarious in any other situation.

"Relax, Rinto," Len's sister Lenka said, emerging from behind Rinto. "They're kids. They're just having a bit of fun!"

I opened my mouth to argue that I was most certainly not a kid and that just because I was under 18 didn't mean that I was a child, but then I decided not to.

"I think it's cute," Lenka said, her expression dreamy. "Young love."

"We're not… We don't… It's not like that! We're not dating!" I cried.

"Why not?" Lenka asked. "You like each other."

"We don't!" Len yelled. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"You don't have to deny it!" Lenka said. "It's adorable! Aww, look, she's blushing! Rinto, let's go. Leave them to it."

"But we don't like each other like that!" Len said.

They ignored him.

"But my sister…" Rinto protested.

"And my brother." Lenka said. "Come on, Rinto. You have to stop being so overprotective. It's not like they were doing anything naughty."

"Yeah!" I piped up. "What Lenka said! At least we weren't snogging like you and Lenka were doing next door!"

Len burst out laughing and Rinto and Lenka both flushed crimson.

"Don't mess with my sister, Len." Rinto said menacingly to Len and he and Lenka went to Rinto's room to resume snogging.

"Don't let him mess with you, Lenka!" Len called after them.

We burst into childish giggles.

**Len's Pov**

"Great," I said, once our laughter had subsided. "Now your brother and my sister think that we like each other."

"Yeah," Rin said, laughing. "As if that would ever happen!"

Ouch. I'll admit, that hurt

"I mean, I'd eat a worm before I'd fall in love with you!" Rin said. "I'd kiss a frog before I'd fall in love with you! I'd-"

Each sentence punched a hole in my heart. It hurt. I don't know why it hurt, it just did.

"I get it!" I yelled.

**Rin's Pov**

"I get it!" Len yelled.

I broke off. "Sorry." I mumbled. I had probably hurt his feelings.

"It's okay," Len replied coldly. "You'll be happy to know I feel exactly the same way about you. So there's no need to worry."

I felt like he had just stabbed me in the chest. I mean, I knew that Len didn't like me as anything more than a friend, but hearing him say it really hurt. "I didn't mean… I just wanted to… I don't want… I meant…" I sighed and threw myself onto my bed where I lay face down, silently crying.

"Rin," Len said concernedly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I lied, my voice muffled from speaking into my pillow. "Just great."

"Are you sure?" Len asked.

"Yes!" I yelled.

"Cool!" Len said cheerfully. "Why are you burying your face in your pillow?"

How dense could Len get? Didn't he realise that I wasn't actually okay? Stupid Len!

"Look, Len, maybe you should go home," I said, sitting up.

"Um… that's fine, I guess." He said quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

And he turned and walked out, closing the door softly behind him. And I was all alone.

**Len's Pov**

I left the room feeling hurt and upset. I stopped in front of Rinto's room and knocked.

"Come in!"

I pushed open the door. "Uh… Lenka, I'm going home."

"Wait for me!" Lenka said, throwing her bag over her shoulder. "I'll come too. It's getting dark and I don't want you walking home on your own."

"Lenka! I'm not a kid anymore!" I complained.

"Yes you are." She turned to face Rinto and blew him a kiss.

"I'll walk you home!" Rinto said, starting to get up.

"No you won't," Lenka said.

"But it's dark outside," Rinto said worriedly.

"I'll be fine!" Lenka said. "Wait here Len. I need to use the bathroom." She went off to the bathroom and I was left alone with Rinto.

He looked at me. "So… you're my sister's boyfriend."

"We're not dating!"

"But you will be soon, right?"

"No!"

"But you like each other."

"We don't!"

"Treat her well, Len." Rinto said, and then he closed the door in my face.

I waited until Lenka had finished using the bathroom and then we left. As soon as we stepped outside, Lenka said, "I like your girlfriend. You chose well."

"We're not dating!"

"Why not?"

"Because we don't like each other like that!"

"You do, though."

Why do Rinto and Lenka keep saying that me and Rin like each other? We don't have feelings for each other! We're just friends!

"We don't."

Lenka sighed. "I bet you £50 **(About 83 US Dollars and about 8559 Japanese Yen) **that you'll get together within a month."

"I accept your bet," I said, shaking hands with my sister. "But I don't like Rin. But you're going to lose,"

Lenka shook her head and grinned. "I'm not. By the end of this month I will be £30 richer."

"You won't," I said.

"Believe me, I will,"

I went to bed that night feeling very sure that I

**Rin's Pov**

I lay face down on my bed for a while after Len had left, feeling sorry for myself. Why did I have to fall for Len? Len, of all people!

"Whhhhyyy meeeee?" I wailed.

"Just tell him you like him," Rinto said from behind me.

"What? No! Wh-Why would I do that? I mean, I don't like him. At all."

Rinto smirked. "You're so bad at lying."

"I'm not lying!" I lied.

"He likes you back." Rinto said.

"He doesn't like me!" I yelled. "And I don't like him! We're just friends!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Rinto said.

"Why do you care anyway? You didn't seem to like him."

"I do like him. He's cool." Rinto said. He frowned. "I just don't want anybody to hurt you."

I took a deep breath. And then all of the emotions I'd been feeling in the past hour became to much for me and I burst into miserable, noisy tears.

"Rin!" Rinto cried. He ran towards me and hugged me tightly.

I didn't stop crying. "It's not fair!" I wailed. "It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair!"

"Rin," Rinto whispered.

"You're wrong!" I yelled. "You don't know how wrong you are! Len doesn't like me! Len will never like me! And I wish he did! It isn't fair!"

I pushed Rinto away and curled up into a ball on my bed and sobbed.

"Rin," Rinto said.

"Go away!" I howled.

Eventually, Rinto switched off the light and reluctantly left. I cried for what seemed like hours, until I finally ran out of tears and fell asleep.

I saw Len sitting in a meadow. I ran towards him, but before I could touch him he slapped my hand away.

"Leave me alone, Rin." He said coldly. "I don't like you and I will never like you. You just aren't good enough for me. You're not even my friend. I hate you."

And then a swarm of girls appeared in the distance and started charging towards me, yelling angrily. I turned and ran until my feet hurt and I was gasped for air. I stopped and looked around and realised that I was inside my school. My maths room's door was slightly ajar, so I peeked inside. And the sight horrified me.

Len was inside the classroom with Miku, and they were kissing. Len saw me looking and smirked. I could hear his words echoing inside my head.

_"I hate you."_

"No!" I cried. "No! No! NO!"

_"I hate you."_

And then suddenly I was awake and screaming.

"Rin!" My mother came running in, Rinto and my father behind her. "What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

I was sobbing uncontrollably, but I managed to give her a small nod.

"What was it about?"

I was unable to speak, but I shook my head.

"Tell me!"

I shook my head again and wiped away my tears with my sleeve. "I'm fine." I said. "What time is it?"

"It's 2 o clock in the morning." My dad said, rubbing his eyes.

I eventually managed to persuade my mother that I was fine and my parents and Rinto left.

"Get some sleep." Rinto said as he left.

I didn't go back to sleep though. Instead I switched on my phone.

_Me: Hello?_

_Len: Riiiin! Why are you texting me at 3 o clock in the morning? We've got school in 4 and a half hours!_

_Me: I had a nightmare. I can't sleep._

_Len: Really? Are you okay?_

_Me: I'm fine._

_Len: What was it about?_

_Me: It doesn't matter._

_Len: You can tell me. I won't make fun of you._

_Me: I can't._

_Len: Why not?_

_Me: Did you get your maths homework done?_

_Len: Shoot!_

_Me: I'm guessing you didn't._

_Len: I had a fight with Oliver as I was doing it and then I went round to yours and I completely forgot!_

_Me: We have maths after lunch, right?_

_Len: Yes. Why?_

_Me: Meet me in the library at lunch. I'll help you._

_Len: Really? Thank you so much! I love you you're the best!_

I sighed. I knew that he didn't mean that he actually loved me. I knew that he was just grateful. I just wished that he did like me.

_Me: Ha ha. Very funny._

We texted each other for hours, until finally I had to get ready for school. After I had got ready, I trudged to school, feeling exhausted. Len was waiting by the gates.

He yawned. "I'm so tired!"

"Me too," I groaned. "Why are you waiting for me?"

"You're my friend, right?" Len said, smiling at me. I felt a warm, fuzzy feeling inside.

I smiled back at him. "Of course,"

And then the bell went and we hurried to class.

It was History, and I sat in my seat behind Len.

Mr Hiyama stood up. "Class, we have a new girl. Would you like to come to the front of the class and introduce yourself? Tell us a bit about you."

A girl I hadn't noticed was here jumped up and skipped to the front of the class.

"Hi!" She said in a sing song tone. "My name is Lapis Aoki and I like singing and dancing and laughing and glitter and cute boys and sunshine and rainbows and happiness and cute boys and cake and chocolate and candy and cute boys and I'm so happy to be joining you all!" She giggled.

"Who would like to sit next to Lapis?" Mr Hiyama asked. Len raised his hand.

"Lapis, you may go sit beside Len Kagamine. Len, show Lapis around at lunchtime."

"Of course," Len said.

Lapis hopped over to Len and sat down in the seat next to him. Mr Hiyama started the lesson, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy eavesdropping on Len's conversation with Lapis.

"Hi!" Lapis chirped. "You're Len, right? Thanks for letting me sit next to you and for agreeing to show me around. This school is huge! I'd get soooo lost on my own!" She giggled.

"Anything for a pretty girl like you," Len said. I felt a pang of jealousy in my chest. He'd never called me pretty. Well, he'd called me cute once, but I was sure he hadn't meant in.

Lapis smiled, her cheeks reddening. "Awww, you're so sweet!"

"So, what do you think of the school so far?" Len asked.

"I like it! Everybody seems really nice, even the teachers!"

"You haven't met Miss Sakine! She's a real slave driver!"

Lapis laughed.

"Len Kagamine! Could you please stop flirting with Lapis and pay attention to the lesson?"

"Yes sir!" Len called, saluting.

Every lesson Len and Lapis were both in, Len would endlessly flirt with her. It made my blood boil. And then at lunchtime, I approached Len.

"Len! Should we go to the library to do your homework?"

Len shook his head. "Sorry, Rin. Lapis says she'll help me with my homework instead. She's in top set maths." I was in Set 2 in maths.

"But you said I could!"

"Why are you so bothered about it anyway?" Len said, irritation evident in his voice. "I thought you'd be happy. Now you don't have to waste your time on me."

Lapis skipped over. "Hi, Len! Do you want to go to the library now?"

"Sure," Len waved at me. "See you later,"

And the two of them went off to the library. I was furious. Lapis couldn't just walk in and steal MY Len!

But what was I going to do about it? I didn't know yet, but I was going to do something.

The next morning, I walked in through the school gates and saw Len talking to his fan girls. Lapis was watching on enviously.

"Len!" Lapis squealed. "Len!"

"I'll be going now, ladies," Len said.

"But Leeeeen!" One of the girls whined. "Don't leave us,"

I watched jealously as Len went up to Lapis and started talking to her.

Suddenly, I felt a somebody grab my shoulder.

"Huh?" I spun around.

"Who's that girl that Len's talking to?" Miku said, narrowing her eyes.

"Miku! You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay! What, do you think a little hit to my head is going to keep me away from Len? Now, answer my question. Who is she?"

"Her name's Lapis Aoki. She's a new girl. She joined yesterday."

"She thinks she can just walk in and steal Len?" Miku hissed. I felt the same way.

"Yep."

"Well we need to stop her."

"Ye- What do you mean we?"

"You know, we. As in, you and me. Together."

"How do you know that I'll help you?"

Miku folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Because I know that you like Len too."

"Firstly, I don't like Len. Secondly, I'll help you. If you give me something in return."

"What?"

"I want you to stop persecuting me. I want you to stop kicking me and hitting me and being mean to me."

"Fine."

"Then I'll help you.

Miku smirked. "Great. Firstly, we need to ruin her life."

"How?"

"Easy. Send mean messages to her online. Laugh at her hairstyle and clothes. Hide her stuff so that she gets in trouble."

"But that's mean!"

"I know that it's mean. But we're going to do it for Len's sake. Deal?" She held her hand out to shake.

I shook it. "Deal."

**Remember to RR and FF! Let's aim for 90 reviews!**

**I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	34. What? She Kissed me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**In this chapter, a club is formed and there is an unexpected kiss.**

**Remember to RR and FF! Let's aim for 95 reviews!**

**Let's Go! Time to read!**

**Teto's Pov**

I charged down the school corridor as fast as I could, searching for a certain blonde. I turned a corner and suddenly Oliver appeared in front of me. Using my super-duper lightning fast Kasane reflexes, I veered around him. And crashed into a wall.

"That looked like it hurt." Oliver said empathetically.

"Trust me, it did." I picked myself up and stuck my tongue out at him. "And it's all your fault for being in the way."

"What? My fault? You practically threw yourself at the wall!"

"It was either that or crash into you. Under normal circumstances I would have allowed myself to crash into you. But because I'm a wonderful kind gentle friendly considerate loving thoughtful chimera I sacrificed myself to save you the pain of being crashed into while your leg is broken. Because that probably would have hurt."

Oliver winced at the thought. "Probably. You really are a kind gentle thoughtful person. Thank you for sacrificing yourself for me."

"You're welcome. But don't expect me to ever do it again."

I caught sight of my target over his shoulder and remembered my mission.

"Got to go!" I yelled, shoving Oliver out the way and running after my target, who was disappearing down the corridor. As I ran I tried to ignore his pitiful cry of pain from behind me. Oh well. People get hurt. People die. That's life. Besides, I had an important mission to fulfil.

I poked my head around the corner and saw Len approach a blue/purple haired girl who I presumed was Lapis. I immediately felt a burning hatred towards her. Who dared have cooler hair than mine?

Lapis was standing in front of an open locker, taking out some books while giggling and chatting to Len. I took note of the locker number and then waited until they left. And then I casually walked by Lapis's locker and slipped the letter I had been given in. I did a happy dance. Another mission successfully completed! Ted would be proud of me.

You might be wondering what my mission was. Basically, Rin had given me a letter in an envelope and told me to slip it into a blue haired new girl's locker called Lapis.

_"__Why?" I had asked._

_"__It's a welcome letter." Rin had said. "But you can't tell her. It's a secret."_

I couldn't understand why a welcome letter had to be kept secret, but I followed her instructions like the brilliant spy I was. And, of course, I didn't read the letter because that's unprofessional.

And now I went back to see if Oliver was okay and to beg for his forgiveness because I am such a wonderful kind gentle friendly considerate loving thoughtful chimera.

**IA's Pov**

There was a new girl in class. Her name was Lapis Aoki. She seemed nice.

I passed her and Len in the corridor, so I stopped and pretended to tie my shoelaces while I secretly listened in on their conversation.

"People used to pick on me at my old school," Lapis was saying. "They used to make fun of my hair."

"I think your hair is beautiful," Len said. "Like a goddess,"

Lapis giggled and blushed. "Awww, thanks,"

I felt a surge of anger. I remembered that Len had used that exact same line on me before, and I was pretty sure that he also used it on every single girl in our year. I knew that Len didn't really have feelings for Lapis, and I was determined to save the poor girl.

"What are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice ask from above my head.

I looked up. It was Oliver. "Um, I'm tying my shoelaces,"

Oliver stared at me like I was crazy. I could tell he didn't believe me. "Um… sure,"

"What? I'm just tying my shoelaces! Don't look at me like that!"

Oliver raised his hands. "Whoa, no need to be aggressive."

I folded my arms. "Well, you didn't seem to believe that I was tying my shoelaces. Which I was."

"Of course I believe you. Look, IA, can we talk?"

I glanced down at my wrist. "Oh, look at the time! I've got to go, uh, meet… Kaito… in the, um… Maths room! Bye!"

I quickly walked off. I felt like kicking myself. Meet Kaito in the maths room? Why couldn't I have said anything else? Ugh!

Why had he been looking at me funny? Was it my hair? Was it my outfit?

Oh. I suddenly realised why Oliver had been staring. I didn't have shoelaces. Or a watch.

**Lapis's Pov – Present Tense**

I think Len might like me! Squeeee! He always talks to me and compliments me and seems really interested in my stories! He's so charming and funny and nice and cute!

I think a lot of girls like him, but out of all of the pretty and talented girls in the year, he chose me!

I go to my locker afterschool to get my books for the afternoon. But when I open it, a letter falls out. I pick it up and read it:

_To Lapis,_

_Why did you have to come to this school? We don't want you here. You're annoying and ugly and loud and your hair is stupid. And I bet that big jewel on your hairband is fake._

_Why do you bother trying with Len? He doesn't actually like you; he's just using you. After he's done with you he'll throw you away like trash and never speak to you again._

_Do us a favour and go back to your old school. We hate you._

I stuff the letter back into my locker and fight back the tears that are trying to spill out over my cheeks. I only got here a week ago and already somebody (or more than one person as the letter suggested) hates me. What have I done to deserve this?

I hurriedly take my books, close my locker and walk away, trying to forget about it. But I can't. I just can't.

**Rin's Pov**

Len spoke to me for the first time in a week after school.

"Hey, Rin? Have you seen Lapis?"

Lapis. Just hearing the name alone made my blood boil. Whenever I saw her I felt like strangling her to death with my bare hands. "No. It's nice that you've finally decided to talk to me though."

"I'm just hanging out with the new girl. She doesn't have many friends." Len said.

"Yeah right!"

"Why are you so mad, anyway?" Len asked.

"I'm not mad!" I yelled. "What makes you think that I'm mad? Do I look mad?"

"Uh… yes?"

"Ugh! Boys!" I spat, and then I walked off.

Why was I acting like this? I was just ruining my chances of Len ever liking me. Not that I ever had a chance. But I couldn't help it. When I was angry I said what I felt like saying without thinking about the consequences.

"Hey, Rin!" I heard Miku call. I stopped and waited for her to reach me.

"What?" I asked.

"Sign here," Miku said, holding out a sheet of paper with some writing on.

"What is it?"

"Read it."

It read:

_Anti-Lapis Club_

_Sign here to join our Anti-Lapis Club. This is a club against Lapis Aoki, an irritating girl who believes that she is worthy of being Len's girlfriend. This club is dedicated to bullying her until she leaves Crypton High. Members are expected to send frequent mean messages to Lapis by email, text, phone or other form of online messaging. You should laugh at her when you see her in the corridor and slip mean notes into her locker and bag. You should try to get her in trouble as much as possible and try to break up her and Len. If you know anybody who also hates Lapis, tell them about this club and ask them to join. Please write your phone number below to receive Lapis's phone number, email address and other details. I will also text you my address so that you can attend meetings._

I pulled out a pen from my pocket and signed my name and phone number. There was already about 15 names written down, so I guessed that the whole of Len's fan club had joined.

"Did you get the letter to Lapis?" Miku asked me.

"Yep."

"Great." Miku smiled mischievously. "I wish I could see the expression on her face when she reads it! And if we keep being mean to her, she'll leave the school!"

I smiled.

"And then Len will be mine,"

I stopped smiling.

Miku narrowed her eyes at me. "Oh, and by the way, we are not friends. You like Len. I like Len. It just won't work. Face it; you don't stand a chance with Len. Anyway, the first Anti-Lapis meeting will be at my house on Saturday at 3. Be there." And she spun on her heel and flounced off.

I stared after her, seething. How could she be so confident that Len would like her? I hated Miku, yet I admired her too. I admired her nerve, her confidence, her complete disregard for the rules. I admired how she was willing to do whatever it took to get what she wanted. I'll admit that I admired her. But we certainly weren't friends.

**Len's Pov**

Lapis did finally arrive 5 minutes later. She seemed close to tears.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I just… hurt my ankle. I'm fine now though"

"Ok," She didn't seem to be limping though, so I didn't believe her. But I didn't push her for any more information.

I didn't know how I felt about Lapis. She was pretty and nice and funny and lively, but very naïve. She was the sort of girl I would have toyed with 6 months ago. But for some reason, I didn't want to toy with her. Spending time with Rin had changed me and made me a nicer person. But sometimes I just couldn't help throwing her a compliment to see how she would react. It amused me. Look, I said I was a nicer person, not a nice person!

"Hey, are you okay?" Lapis said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

Lapis continued to stare at me with her large turquoise eyes for a minute. Then she looked away shyly and blushed. I could tell that she liked me. It was obvious. I felt bad because I didn't feel the same way, but I tried to ignore that feeling.

"Um… Len," Lapis asked. "Do you want to go to the movies or something at the weekend?"

"Uh, sure," I replied. Oh great. Now I'd just agreed to a date.

**Miku's Pov**

As soon as I got home afterschool I switched on my laptop and created a new email address. I composed an email:

_To: LapistheFairygirl_

_From: Anti-LapisClub _

_Your laugh is annoying. Your hair is ugly. You have no sense of fashion. You aren't pretty at all. I heard you during music; you sound like a strangled cat when you sing. You're not worth anything at all._

_Len will never like you, so stop bugging him. He hates you. We hate you. Leave this school and never come back. We won't care. In fact, we'll be glad when you're gone._

_From the Anti-Lapis Club_

**Oliver's Pov**

"I'm sooooooooorry!" Teto wailed.

I ignored her and carried on my way home. I wasn't walking with Len because he was still mad at me.

"Don't ignore me, Olliekins!" Teto whined. "Talk to me! Pleeease?"

"No. That really hurt."

"I know it hurt and I'm sorry, but I had a really important mission to complete!"

I stopped and turned to face her. "What mission?"

"I can't tell you. I'm a spy; my missions are top secret,"

"Tell me or I'll never be your friend again," I demanded.

"Fine!" Teto pouted. "I was delivering a letter for Rin."

"To whr o?"

"I'm not telling you,"

"What type of letter?" I asked.

"I don't know! I don't read the messages I deliver! Now do you forgive me?"

I pretended to think for a minute. "I don't know…"

"Oliver!"

"Fine. I forgive you,"

"Yay!" Teto cheered. Then she did something unexpected.

She ran up to me, kissed me on the cheek and skipped off, singing, "See you tomorrow, Olliekins!"

I stood there in shock for a minute. Why had she kissed me? What did it mean? Did it mean anything? Was it just a friendship kiss? Was there such thing as a friendship kiss? What was I supposed to do? How was I supposed to feel? I just didn't know.

**Remember to RR and FF! Let's aim for 95 reviews!**

**I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	35. An Evil Plan and A Party!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**In this chapter, the Anti-Lapis club devise an evil plan... Mwahahahaha- *cough* *cough***

* * *

**Don't worry! This is still an OliverxIA fanfic! Although TetoxOliver is utterly adorable, this is an OliverxIA fanfic and it will stay that way!**

* * *

**Remember to RR and FF! Let's aim for 100 reviews!**

**Let's Go! Time to read!**

**Teto's Pov**

I stared at Lapis from across the library. Her blue and purple hair was shining in the sunlight. I couldn't believe it. Blue AND purple? This girl was insane. Suddenly my curly twin tails (Not drills!) seemed a lot less impressive.

I wanted my reputation as the girl with the awesomest hair back, so I decided I had to dye my hair. Dye it a colour that would wow everybody. Hmm… but which colour?

On second thoughts, maybe I shouldn't dye my hair. But what should I do?

"Hello, Teto," I heard a voice from behind me say.

"Oh, hi Miku!" I chirped.

"You don't like Lapis, do you?" Miku said.

Was it that obvious? Well, I might as well be honest about it. "Nope."

"Sign your name and phone number here," Miku said, showing me a sheet of paper.

It was about an Anti-Lapis club dedicated to making Lapis leave the school.

"Uh, I don't know, Miku," I said dubiously. "It sounds… mean."

"It is mean," Miku said. "But it's for a good cause."

"But I don't want to be mean."

"There'll be candy at the meetings,"

"And cookies?"

"Yes."

"But…"

"Please!" Miku begged. "We could use somebody with your spying talents in the club."

I had spying talents! I was talented! "I'm in!"

I quickly signed the sheet of paper. I was going to get candy and cookies and regain my reputation as the girl with the awesome hair. Yay!

**Lapis's Pov-Present Tense**

The mean letters won't stop coming. I find a new one in my locker every day. I've been getting horrible and texts too, and I've started to cry myself to sleep every night. The worst thing is that I don't know who is being mean. I don't know who my friends and my enemies are. I sometimes walk past people in the corridor and they point at me and laugh cruelly, or stare at me and whisper to each other. A girl called IA has been really nice to me recently, but I don't know if she's really my friend or if she's just pretending. For all I know she could be one of the Anti-Lapis club.

My sister, Merli is really worried about me, and keeps asking what's wrong, but I never tell her. She might go to the principal, and I don't want that.

Maybe if I keep ignoring them, they'll give up. That's what the adults always say about bullying. But it's been going on a week now and they won't leave me alone. What am I supposed to do?

**Rin's Pov**

Miku lived in a massive house. In fact, it was probably bigger than even Len's house!

It was 3:02 on Saturday. I knocked on the door.

"Hello!" Miku said cheerfully, pulling open the door. She frowned, disappointed. "Oh. It's you."

"Yes, it's me." I said, irritated. How rude could this girl get? "Can I come in?"

Miku flounced back inside without replying. I assumed that that was a yes.

When I entered the living room, the first thing I noticed was a certain drill haired girl sitting cross legged on the floor, munching on a cookie.

"Teto!" I hissed, kneeling down beside her. "What are you doing here?"

Teto swallowed and reached for another cookie. "The same thing you're doing here."

"Why are you here?"

"The same reason you're here."

I sighed and gave up.

There were about 20 other girls there. Miku stood up. "When I call out your name, yell out why you hate Lapis!"

I heard about 15 girls yell 'Len!', 3 girls say 'My boyfriend said that she was pretty!', and a couple even said 'She's annoying!'.

When she reached my name, Miku looked up and smiled coyly. "I know that Kagamine's reason is Len, so I won't even bother asking."

I bit my tongue to stop myself replying with a sassy remark, seething. That girl was infuriating!

"Kasane!"

"Her hair is cool!" Teto yelled.

Miku raised an eyebrow. "Okay…"

Once she'd finished the register, Miku clapped her hands together. "So, I hope you've been keeping up with sending mean messages and teasing her whenever you see her."

I heard a chorus of "Yes!" and felt a pang of guilt. I knew that what I was doing was wrong, but I didn't stop. I disliked Lapis even more than I disliked Miku!

"Good. Now, I've been thinking that we need to do something big." Miku said.

"Like what?" A girl called from the audience.

I saw an evil glint in Miku's eyes. "We need to humiliate her in front of her darling Len and the whole school!"

We all gasped.

"But we need a plan." Miku continued. "Does anybody have any ideas?"

Teto giggled and waved her hand in the air. "Ooh, ooh!" She said eagerly. "I have an idea."

"Go on Teto, tell us!" Miku said.

"Well, you have a pool, don't you, Miku?"

"Yes."

"And it's your birthday soon, right?"

"Yes."

"So why don't you hold a pool party?"

"Not a bad idea," Miku said thoughtfully. "But what does this have to do with Lapis?"

"Well, I've found out that Lapis can't swim." Teto said.

Miku smiled slyly. "Interesting…"

"So how about we invite Lapis and Len and all the people in our class, and then 'accidentally' knock her into the pool. She'll flap about in the water and everybody will find out that she can't swim, and then she'll have to go home and change and then she'll be away from Len… "

"…And we'll have him all to ourselves! Teto, you're a genius!" Miku clapped her hands together happily.

Teto beamed happily and took a bite out of her cookie. "You should try these cookies, Rin." She said. "They taste like strawberry smoothies, but chocolatier."

"Wait… In what way do they taste like strawberry smoothies?" I asked, confused.

Teto tutted. "They're both chocolaty."

"But, Teto… strawberry smoothies don't have chocolate in them."

"Mine do!" Teto chirped. "Look, just taste one! You'll see what I mean!"

I picked up a cookie and took a bite. "Whoa, Teto, you're right! These do taste like strawberry smoothies!"

Teto beamed proudly. "I told you so!"

**Len's Pov**

"Hey! Wait for me!" Oliver cried. I deliberately sped up to avoid.

We were walking to school on a Monday morning. Well, more like I was speedwalking and Oliver was hopping.

"Don't be mean!"

Oh, so I'm the mean one!

I entered the school gates and walked up toKaito and Gakupo, Oliver following behind.

"Hi," I said.

"Aren't you talking to your girlfriend today?" Kaito teased.

"Shut up. She's not my girlfriend."

"Yeah right," Kaito said.

"Leeeeeeeen!" I heard Miku squeal.

Oh, I hated it when she did that 'Leeeeeen' thing with my name. It was so annoying. What do you mean I'm a hypocrite? I'm not a hypocrite!

"What do you want, Miku?" I said flatly.

"Awww, you don't sound pleased to see me," Miku pouted.

"That's because I'm not," I replied.

Miku laughed. "You're so funny, Len!"

"What do you want?"

"It's my birthday on Saturday…"

"So?"

"…So I'm throwing a huge party at my place! And I'm inviting the whole class! Well, at least the people that count."

"I'm not interested in your stupid party, Miku," I said, irritated.

"Awww… that's a shame," She glanced at Kaito. "I was going to invite your little friends too. But if you're not coming..."

"He's going!" Kaito and Gakupo both blurted.

"What?"

"Great," Miku said. "Give me your numbers and I'll text you the details,"

Kaito and Gakupo quickly reeled off their numbers and Miku added them to her contacts.

Then she looked at me. "And you, Len?"

I stared coldly at her. "I'm not giving you my number-"

Kaito interrupted me by snatching Miku's phone and keying something in. "Here's Len's number," He said, handing her back her phone.

"Thank you Kaito," Miku flashed a smile at Kaito and I could practically see his heart melt.

Then she turned to Oliver. "What about you?"

Oliver seemed startled. "Wha- Me?"

"Yes," Miku said, smiling. "Are you coming? Can I have your number too?"

"Um, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. A close friend of mine specially requested that you come."

Oliver seemed confused, but gave Miku his number. "Cool!"

She turned to walk away, but Oliver called after her, "Hey, Miku?"

She stopped. "Yes?"

"Which friend?"

Miku winked at him. "That's a secret," And then she walked off.

Kaito gazed after her. "She's so… perfect."

"Believe me, Kaito, she's far from perfect." I snapped. I folded my arms and scowled.

"And she's nowhere near as perfect as Luka," Gakupo chipped in.

"Do you think she might ever like me?" Kaito asked me hopefully.

"Sorry to crush your dreams, but she's hopelessly in love with me." I said sullenly.

Kaito frowned and sighed. "I can dream, though, can't I?"

Poor Kaito. If only I could make Miku fall in love with Kaito. Then Kaito would be happy and Miku would leave me alone. If only…

**Awwww, I feel bad for Kaito now!**

**Do you readers want me to add in some MikuxKaito, GumixPiko, LukaxGakupo or any of those cute little minor pairings who don't get a lot of love in this story? Leave your opinion in a review!**

******Oh, and just in case, please don't get offended if you can't swim! I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings!**

**I'm going to try to write an extra long chapter to celebrate 100 reviews when I reach that goal, so review!**

**I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	36. Love and Drama at the Party-100 reviews!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**I know you readers have been looking forward to this chapter, so here it is! I spent sooooooo long writing this!**

**100 reviews! Whoa! I'm so happy! Because we've reached 100 reviews, I wrote an even longer chapter than usual!**

**In this chapter, secrets are revealed and something you've probably all been waiting for happens!**

**Remember to RR and FF!**

**Let's Go! Time to read!**

* * *

**Lapis's Pov-Present Tense**

I open my locker and start searching for my maths textbook. Suddenly, I feel somebody tap on my shoulder. I spin around.

"Hi Lapis," Oh no. It's Miku, that girl who leads the Len Kagamine Fan Club. Why is she talking to me? She isn't mad because I've been hanging out with Len a lot, is she?

"Hi M-miku," I stammer.

Miku smiles sweetly at me. "I'm holding a party at my house on Saturday. It's a pool party."

"Um… cool," I say, confused. "Why are you telling me this?"

Miku laughs. "You're invited, silly! Are you going to come?"

I'm invited to a party already? "Wow, Miku, thanks! Of course I'll come."

"Great. I'll text you the details." Miku turns and starts to walk away.

"Wait!" I call after her. She stops. "How do you have my number?"

"I, uh, got it from Len when I invited him." Miku replies quickly.

"Oh okay,"

I watch Miku as she walks and admire her. She walks with effortless confidence and style, as if she's the queen of the world. Why can't I be more like Miku?

But Miku invited me to her party, so I must be worth something, right?

**Oliver's Pov**

Dingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingding!

"Teto, what do you want?" I groaned, pulling open the door. Len poked his head out from the living room to try and listen in on our conversation.

Teto pouted and shook her hand. "Now my hand hurts! What took you so long?"

I pointed at my leg. "I have a broken leg, Teto."

"I forgot about that."

"Why are you here anyway?"

"I wanted to see you." Teto pouted.

I could feel my cheeks heat up. "Sh-Shut up!"

Teto giggled. "Aww… you're so cute when you blush, Olliekins!"

"I'm not cute!"

"So, are you going to Miku's party on Saturday?"

"How do you know I'm even invited?" I said.

Teto seemed shocked for a moment, and then she laughed. "Of course you're invited!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Is Len going?" Teto asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked suspiciously.

"No reason,"

"He doesn't want to, but Kaito and Gakupo say that they are going to make him go."

"Cool!"

"What are you talking about?" Len asked, appearing behind me. "Let me join in!"

"We were just talking about Miku's party?"

Len stared at me. "What?"

I forgot that Len couldn't understand us. You see, when me and Teto spoke to each other in private, we tended to speak in English. We've done that since we were little. When we lived in England, me and Teto used to talk to each other all the time in Japanese so that nobody else could understand us. Now that we were in Japan we spoke in English instead. It was like our secret code that nobody else could understand.

"We were just talking about Miku's party," I said, in Japanese this time.

Len crossed his arms. "I'm not going,"

"What?" Teto yelped. "But you have to go!"

"I don't and I won't," Len said.

"But Rin will be so sad if you don't go," Teto said.

Len laughed bitterly. "Yeah right. Rin hates me."

"That's ridiculous!" Teto said, giggling. "Rin, like, loves you and stuff,"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Len muttered, his cheeks reddening. "I'm sure that she never said that."

"Well, she never said that, but I can tell. I know a lot above love," She glanced at me and smiled coyly. EEEEHHH! What was that supposed to mean?

"Is there… something going on between you two?" Len asked. He seemed confused.

"No!" I yelled quickly.

"Back to our topic," Teto said. "You and Ri-"

"Look, Rin doesn't like me and I definitely do not like her!" Len yelled.

There was silence for a moment.

"But are you going to the party?" Teto asked.

"No!" Len snapped, and he stalked upstairs to his room.

"Don't worry." I said to Teto. "I'll make him go to the party."

"Yay!" Teto cheered. She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "I knew that I could count on you!"

"Get off!" I cried, pushing her off. I didn't feel comfortable with the hints Teto kept dropping about her feelings. "Why do you care about Len going to the party anyway?"

"I want to help Len realise his love for Rin!" Teto said. "Then they can get married! And if I set them up together I might get to be Rin's Maid of Honour."

"How do you know that they like each other anyway?" I asked.

"It's obvious. I can see the way Rin stares enviously at the back of Len's head as he chats with Lapis during History."

"Well, just because Rin likes Len it doesn't mean that Len likes Rin. Not all love is reciprocated, you know." I said the last sentence pointedly and stared straight into Teto's eyes, trying to send her a telepathic message saying 'I'm not interested' without actually having to say it. She didn't react, so I couldn't tell whether she had gotten the hint or not.

"I know that." She said. "But with Rin and Len it's different."

"Are you sure?" I asked doubtfully. "Doesn't Len like that Lapis girl?"

"Lapis doesn't stand a chance against my Rinnykins." Teto beamed happily. "I'll make sure of it!"

"Um… I think I'll go now," I said, taking a step back. Teto was starting to scare me.

Teto continued to stare at me. "Hey, Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like IA?"

What?

"I…um…we…n… yes. It's complicated." I sighed. "She said that she liked me, but she hasn't been talking to me recently. She keeps avoiding me. It's really frustrating."

Teto's expression turned cold. She clenched her fists. "Interesting!" She said darkly. Then she laughed. "Don't worry, Olliekins. I'll fix things!

Wait, what did she mean fix things? "Teto, wait!"

But Teto slammed the door and was gone.

Uh oh. I had a feeling Teto was about do something. Something I wasn't going to like; at all.

**IA's Pov**

Ding Dong!

The doorbell rang.

"Answer it!" I called to Lily.

"You answer it!" Lily yelled back from the kitchen, where she was probably stuffing her face with food.

"Fine," I said grumpily. I got up from the sofa and padded over to the front door.

"Hello?" I asked, opening the door.

Teto was standing there, her arms crossed and her face stony.

"IA," She said severely. "We need to talk,"

**Miku's Pov**

The day of the pool party was getting closer and closer and I still hadn't bought a new outfit for it. I didn't want to go shopping alone, so I texted the other members of the Len Kagamine fan club to ask if they wanted to come. They all declined. Some of them lied:

_Rion: Sorry, no. I have to take care of my younger cousin._

_Me: Your cousins all live in America._

_Rion: He came to visit._

_Me: It's the middle of the school year._

Some of them were too honest:

_Sonika: No._

_Me: Why not?_

_Sonika: I just don't like you._

Ouch.

I wasn't surprised. I didn't really have any proper friends. People only hung out with me because my family was wealthy and they wanted to be invited to my parties and given expensive gifts for their birthdays. Nobody liked me for who I was, only for what I could give them.

Who was I supposed to go with if I had no friends? Maybe…

_Me: Hey, are you busy?_

_Teto: No. Why?_

_Me: Do you want to go shopping with me? I need an outfit for the party on Saturday._

_Teto: Ok! Can Rin come?_

No way. I hated Rin and she hated me. But if I declined, Teto might decide not to go.

_Miku: Sure_

_Teto: YAY! I'll go ask her._

_Teto: She says she can go. Where should we meet?_

We met up at the mall and looked around for cute outfits. Rin didn't seem very interested in fashion, though, and her clothing choices were weird.

"What about these?" Rin asked, holding up a pair of baggy black shorts.

"No way!" Me and Teto both yelled.

Rin stepped backwards in shock.

Teto shook her head. "What we mean is-"

"That is totally unfashionable and ugly and if you wear that on Saturday I'll kick you out of the party and call the fashion police and tell them to come and arrest you." I finished. I wasn't the sort of person who bothered to put things nicely.

"Oh," Rin said quietly.

"Hey, how about this?" I said, pointing to a blue skirt. "It would suit you well and you can wear it over your bikini!"

"I'm not wearing a skirt." Rin said firmly. "And I'm definitely not wearing a bikini."

"But-"

"No."

"You're more of a tomboy, aren't you?" I said.

Rin nodded.

I thought for a minute, and then pointed to a pair of denim shorts with yellow embroidered flowers on the pockets. "How about you wear denim shorts? They're still shorts, but they're more fashionable."

"I don't really care about looking fashionable." Rin said.

"But you'll look nicer!" I said.

"I don't know…"

"You want to look your best for Len, don't you!" Teto teased.

Rin blushed and muttered "I don't like Len." But she decided to buy the shorts anyway.

The shopping trip was really fun in the end; we did tons of gossiping and chose some really cute outfits. I was so excited for the party. Surely when he saw me in my new outfit he'd fall head over heels in love with me! But that wasn't the only reason I was looking forward to the party. On Saturday, Lapis would finally get what she deserves.

_But does she really deserve it?_

I tried to ignore my conscience. I kept trying to convince myself that Lapis had done something wrong, that she deserved to be pushed into the pool. But deep down, I knew that Lapis didn't deserve it at all. My conscience kept reminding me of that. But I kept pushing it to the back of my mind.

'Life is tough. Sometimes you have to be cruel to get what you want. And remember, always be the best.'

That's what my mother had told me once, when she was still alive. I had followed that rule all my life. When I was 3, I hit a boy because I wanted to play in the sandpit and he had refused to play with anything else. When I was 7, I flushed a girl's favourite bracelet down the loo because it was prettier than mine. When I was 11, everybody kept complimenting a girl on her beautiful long hair, so I took a pair of scissors and hacked it short.

_Maybe that's why you don't have any friends._

I don't need friends. I only need Len. And I am going to get Len, no matter what.

**Piko's Pov**

"Piko, darling!" I heard my mum call. "Would you like some dinner?"

"Not now Mum!" I yelled back. "I'm busy!"

I continued beating up enemies on my game console. Finally, an hour later, I reached the boss level.

"Yes!" I cheered. The boss had 100 health then 90 then 50 then 20 then-

RING RING!

I dropped the controller in shock and my character received a mighty blow to the face. The dreaded words 'GAME OVER' appeared on screen.

Grumpily, I picked up my phone. The caller ID read 'Gumi'. My anger immediately faded away.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi! Help me! Should I wear pink or orange to the party?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I think orange too! Thanks!"

"But-"

"I spent ages trying to decide which colour I wanted!"

"Why does it matter which colour you wear?"

Gumi was silent.

"Gumi?"

"Because if I choose the wrong colour, my outfit won't be as pretty,"

"So?"

"MY OUTFIT HAS TO BE THE BEST FUDGING OUTFIT IT CAN BE!"

I flinched, but found the courage to inquire further. "Why?

Gumi sighed. "Because," She said. "There will be boys there."

"Oh." I already knew that Gumi wasn't interested in me, but whenever I was reminded of it I felt really depressed. I wasn't surprised that she didn't like me. I was too shy, too quiet and too much of a loser for a pretty, confident, funny girl like her to like me.

"Are you going to Miku's party?"

"No."

"Whaaaaat? Why not?"

"I-I don't like talking to people… or talking… or people. I'm too shy."

Gumi laughed. "Awwww! That's so cute! You can talk to me, though! I'll be there, sweetie!"

I choked on air. Cute? Sweetie? I could feel my cheeks burn and I couldn't speak.

"So… are you coming?" Gumi asked.

"Uh…I…eh…I…ack!" I hung up and threw my phone halfway across the room in frustration.

Ergh! Why did this always happen when Gumi spoke to me? I had tried to answer her but the words just wouldn't come out! And now I've probably ruined everything! Oh, why did I have to be such a loser?

**Miku's Pov**

My parents and brother had agreed to leave the house for the party, so I had the house to myself.

Rin and Teto offered to come early on Saturday and help me set up and look at each other's outfits.

Rin arrived first at about 4 pm.

"Hi. Uh, happy birthday," She said.

"Hi," I replied. "Thanks."

She handed me her present and then sort of stood there awkwardly for a minute, and then asked. "Can I come in?"

I nodded. We went back inside.

My relationship with Rin was weird. I couldn't tell whether she was my enemy or not. I mean, I liked Rin. But we both liked Len, so surely our friendship could never work out?

Teto finally arrived 5 minutes later, carrying a massive present.

"Happy Birthday!" She yelled at the top of her voice.

After Teto's arrival, the atmosphere became less awkward. Teto had a knack of getting people to get along. She always kept us smiling and laughing like the best of friends.

_But you don't deserve friends._

My conscience was back.

_They don't actually like you. Rin only wants to get rid of Lapis so that she can have Len._

I know that. But what about Teto?

_Nobody knows what Teto hates Lapis for. But she doesn't like you._

I pushed my conscience to the back of my mind. I fetched a big box of decorations and we started to decorate the house and pool area.

After the whole house was decorated, we went upstairs and put on our outfits.

Rin was wearing a pair of denim shorts and an orange tunic over her swimsuit. Teto was wearing a red sarong and a grey and white striped tee over her tankini. I was wearing a yellow and orange polka dotted summer dress over my bikini. We had all chosen matching sandals.

At exactly 6 o clock, the time of the party, the doorbell rang. I ran to answer it. It was Lapis.

"Hi," She said.

"Hi!" I replied, trying my best to act friendly even though I hated her. "Come in!"

People kept on arriving. I greeted everybody, but I was really waiting for Len to arrive.

Len finally at 6:12 with Kaito, Oliver and that purple haired guy.

"Hi Len!" I said happily. Len just scowled at me and pushed past me. Rude!

**Len's Pov**

I watched from the poolside as Rin talked and laughed with her friends. I hadn't spoken to Rin in ages and I wanted to talk to her. I just didn't know whether she wanted to talk to me.

I was all alone. I searched for my other friends.

Gakupo was following Luka around. Teto and Gumi were chatting animatedly to Oliver and Piko, who looked like they'd rather be anywhere else. IA was talking to Rin. Kaito was… actually, where was Kaito?

SPLASH! Suddenly, I was soaked from head to toe.

"Hey!" I yelled at Kaito, who had just leapt into the pool and drenched me with water.

"Come in!" Kaito yelled. "Get in the pool."

I stood up and shook my head. "No thanks. I'm just going to go get some pizza."

I walked in the direction of the buffet table, but for some reason I didn't stop there. Instead, I walked straight past it, into Miku's house and up the stairs. I pushed one of the many doors open and peered into what must be Miku's room. I know I shouldn't have done it, but I was sure Miku wouldn't mind. After all, I was her "Lennykins".

It was completely teal with leek plush toys on the bed and leek trinkets on the shelves. But the most disturbing things were the pictures of me plastered on the wall. I shuddered. Miku was such a stalker.

I noticed a folder on her desk and went to have a closer look. On the cover it read:

_Anti-Lapis Club_

Anti-Lapis club? Surely… surely that couldn't be what I thought it was?

I opened the folder:

_This is a club against Lapis Aoki, an irritating girl who believes that she is worthy of being Len's girlfriend. This club is dedicated to bullying her until she leaves Crypton High. Members are expected to send frequent mean messages to Lapis by email, text, phone or other form of online messaging. You should laugh at her when you see her in the corridor and slip mean notes into her locker and bag. You should try to get her in trouble as much as possible and try to break up her and Len._

_Mission: Push Lapis into pool at party._

So Miku organised this club just to be mean to Lapis? Because she was jealous of Lapis? That was just mean! How many members were in this club? Had they been bullying Lapis?

_Members of the Anti-Lapis Club:_

I scanned the list of names:

…

_Miku Hatsune_

_Rin Kagamine_

_Teto Kasane_

What? Rin and Teto too? I couldn't believe it! Why would Rin hate Lapis? What had Lapis ever done to her? Then I noticed the second column.

_Reason for Hating Lapis_

_Miku Hatsune - Len is mine_

_Rin Kagamine - Likes Len. Jealous of Lapis. Ha. She'll never get him. He's mine_

_Teto Kasane - Who knows?_

Wait, what? Rin joined the Anti-Lapis club because she… liked me? No, that wasn't possible! Rin couldn't like me! Could she?

I remembered when Rin had blushed when I hugged her, how she had dressed up for our "date", how Rinto and Lenka were sure that we liked each other.

Rin Kagamine liked me. But did I like her back?

**Miku's Pov**

Teto skipped up to me. "Awesome party!"

I smiled at her. "Thanks,"

I was having a good time, even though I didn't have many people to talk to.

"Hey Miku?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I push her in now?" Teto's eyes glittered with excitement. "Please?"

I shook my head. "I want to push her in myself."

"Ok!" Teto chirped.

I crept up behind Lapis and raised my hands to push her in…

"MIKU STOP!"

I froze.

"Len!" I exclaimed, turning around to face him. "I swear, it's not what it looks like!"

Len raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" He showed me the object he was holding.

My Anti-Lapis folder!

"H-how did you get that?" I stammered.

"You can't just bully people because you're jealous Miku!" Len yelled.

"I've chased after you for so long!" I burst into tears. "Why won't you just like me?"

"I don't like you, and I will never like you." Len spat. "You make me sick,"

"Leave Miku alone," Rin said stonily, stepping beside me.

Len seemed shocked. "Why do you care?"

"Because…" Rin glanced at me. "Because Miku's my friend."

"And mine too!" Teto appeared by my other side. I smiled gratefully at both of them.

Len frowned. "You don't have to get involved, Rin,"

"I do." Rin said firmly. "Because if what Miku has done is so wrong, then I should be punished too because I've done the exact same thing,"

Len's eyes widened. "Rin…"

"I'm going home," Rin said. She turned to leave. But then she quickly ran back and shoved Len into the pool.

"RUN!" She yelled, and we all legged it, ignoring Len's furious yell of "RIIIIIIN!"

We stopped halfway down the street and burst into giggles.

I actually learned something from this experience. I learned that Len hated me. I learned that a relationship between us would never happen. And I didn't care. In fact, I was glad! I wasn't meant to be with Len. So I would stop chasing after him, and focus on finding the right guy for me.

"Hey, Miku!" Kaito ran up to up to us. "Are you okay?"

I looked at him for a moment and smiled. Then I whispered. "I'm fine."

And then I stood on my tiptoes and gently kissed his cheek.

**Len's Pov**

I hauled myself out of the pool.

"I can't believe them!" Lapis exclaimed, outraged. "They did all that because they were jealous."

Well, Teto wasn't jealous. Or at least, I hoped she wasn't. I didn't need another girl to worry about.

"I've got to go after her," I said.

"What?" Lapis gasped. "You're not seriously going to be friends with them after what she did, are you?"

"Rin's one of my best friends, Lapis," I said. "I'm not going to lose her over some petty jealousy,"

"Well that petty jealousy almost killed me!" Lapis said hotly. "So you're going to have to choose between me and her because she will never be a friend of mine!"

I looked at her. At her gorgeous blue and purple hair, at her beautiful deep sapphire eyes that were framed with dark eyelashes, at her flawless skin, at her vivid red lips, at her always fashionable clothes. I remembered her sweet smile.

And then I remembered Rin, with her rarely shiny tangled blonde hair, with her paler blue eyes that were framed by feathery eyelashes, with her far from perfect skin and her freckles, with her pale pink lips, untouched by makeup, with her hatred of fashion and skirts. I remembered her wide, happy smile.

"Sorry," I said, and I stood up and walked off.

Rin's hair may not be shiny like Lapis's, but I loved it the way it was. Her eyes may not be as deep and dazzling as Lapis's, but they were full of life and energy and that was equally beautiful to me. Her skin may not be flawless, and she may have a few freckles, but her freckles were cute. And she didn't need to wear tons of lipstick to be pretty. And she may not wear the girliest, most fashionable clothes, but that was just who she was and she didn't try to hide that. And her smile may not be dainty and sweet like Lapis's, but when she smiled her face lit up like a trillion suns.

What I'm trying to say is that Rin may not be the prettiest person ever, but that doesn't mean that she can't be perfect. She was sweet and funny and smart and kind. Rin was perfect to me.

_Me: Hello?_

_Rin: Leave me alone you- _**I'll leave what Rin says up to your imagination because I'm trying to avoid swearing!**

Ouch. On second thoughts, maybe she wasn't quite kind. But she was still perfect. Ish.

**IA's Pov**

I watched as Rin and Len broke apart in a matter of seconds. I remembered Gumi's angry words. And then I remembered Teto's stern words. And I made a decision.

I slowly walked up to Oliver, my heart pounding. I gently tapped his shoulder.

He turned around and smiled at me. "Oh, hi IA,"

"Oliver, I…Li…li…li…"

_Spit it out!_

"I love you!" I blurted.

EEEEEHHHH!

No! I've screwed up! Oh, I hate myself! I want to just curl up in a ball and die – actually, maybe not die, but you know what I mean. Maybe I should run away! No, that's ridiculous, I wouldn't last a week. Ooh, maybe I could ride in a spaceship to the moon and live there with all the - what do you call the moon equivalent of a Martian? A Moonian? It doesn't matter, that idea was stupid anyway. Hey, maybe-

Suddenly, I felt Oliver's soft lips on my own and my mind went blank.


	37. Please Tell me you Didn't Take Pictures!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**I'm sad to say that this story is drawing to a close. Yep. There will probably only be about 2 more chapters after this one.**

**But don't be too sad! The story isn't over yet!**

**So, as usual:**

**L****et's Go! Time to Read!**

**Teto's Pov**

I inwardly squealed as Miku kissed Kaito on the cheek. Miku and Kaito! So kawaii!

Just then, I remembered Oliver back at the party. "Shoot! I can't miss this! I just can't!" I yelled.

I ran back inside, up the stairs and into Miku's room. I got to the window just in time to see Oliver and IA kissing!

KYAAAAAA!

Suddenly everybody turned to look at me. Shoot! Did I really squeal aloud? I did.

I laughed sheepishly and slowly backed away from the window. "Heheh! Just ignore me! Nothing to look at over here!"

But I'm Teto Kasane, and I never get embarrassed. Besides, I was too happy to feel embarrassed. IA had actually listened to my advice for once!

_"Hello?" IA asked, opening the door._

_I crossed my arms crossed and tried to look stern. It took a lot of effort to not smile, but I somehow managed it._

_"IA," I said as severely as I could. "We need to talk,"_

_IA seemed slightly unnerved. "What about?"_

_"About Ollieki- I mean, Oliver,"_

_She frowned. "What about him?"_

_"I hear that you like him,"_

_"…" She didn't reply, but just stared at me. _

_"Are you going to make a move on him?"_

_IA shook her head. "I can't,"_

_"Why not? You two make the cutest couple!"_

_IA bit her lip. "I can't. I'm too scared."_

_"Don't be scared. Fear is useless. All it does is stop you from throwing yourself into life threatening situations!" I said. "At the party tonight, tell him you love him."_

_"What?" IA's eyes widened. "Who says I l-love him?"_

_"I do." I beamed at her. "Trust me. I know."_

_And I walked off, hoping that she'd follow my advice._

I'd miss flirting with Olliekins, but oh well. It had been fun while it lasted.

**Len's Pov**

I called Rin, I texted Rin, I emailed Rin. She didn't reply.

She seemed mad. I didn't know why. I hadn't said anything mean to her!

I needed advice. And I didn't know who to go to.

_Oliver – Still not talking to him._

_Lenka – No way! She'd tell Rinto to make Rin talk to me and then Rin would hate me even more!_

_Kaito – He's been going on about Miku kissing his cheek all day. I really don't want to talk to him._

_Gakupo – His method for getting girls is stalking them and confessing his undying love for them every single day. It doesn't seem to be working._

_Miku – NO!_

_Gumi – Too scary!_

_Luka – Nope._

_Rin - …_

_Teto – Nope. No way. Never. No!_

Knock knock knock!

"Hello, Lennykins!" Teto sings as the door swings open. "It's absolutely magnificent to see you!"

I groaned. I should have asked Lenka instead. "I need help."

Teto's eyes glittered with happiness. "Me? You need _my_ help?"

I nodded slowly. Oh, I should have asked Lenka!

"YAY!" Teto suddenly swept me off my feet. Literally. She picked me up, bridal style, and carried me upstairs.

"Hey!" I yelped, kicking my legs. "Put me down."

She deposited me on a bean bag and sat on her bed.

"So, Len," Teto said, leaning forward. "Wait!"

She turned away for a moment. When she turned back she was wearing a pair of black specs.

"What are the glasses for?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know really," Teto shrugged. "I just like them,"

She leaned forward. "So, Len. Tell me your problem."

"So, there's this girl-"

Teto squealed. "A girl! So it's a romance problem!"

"No!" I yelled. "It's not romantic! Our relationship is purely pla-plu-pla… I can't remember the word. But we're just friends!"

"Whatever. Keep going." Teto said.

"Well, she hates me and I don't know why. And she won't answer my texts or calls,"

Teto smiled knowingly. "Are you talking about Rin?"

"Maybe. What do I do?"

"Confess your undying love for her!"

"I don't like Rin! Not like that."

Teto sighed. "You're in denial, Len,"

"I'M NOT IN DENIAL!"

"You keep telling yourself that."

"Shut up,"

"Come on, Len." Teto said. "You totally like her,"

"I think I would know if I liked her," I replied.

"Oh really?" Teto raised an eyebrow.

"Yes,"

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Fine. Yes. But that means nothing,"

"Does she make you laugh?"

"Yes,"

"Do you think she's perfect?"

"Pass,"

"Do you feel all tingly inside when you talk to her?"

I thought for a minute. I remembered that glowing feeling inside when I had hugged her. I remembered how my stomach back flipped when she smiled.

"Holy cow!" I yelled. "I like Rin Kagamine!"

Teto beamed. "See?"

I felt sick.

"But Teto, I screwed up," I said gloomily. "She hates me,"

"She doesn't hate you, silly!" Teto laughed. "She's was just mad because of what you said to Miku."

She glared at me. "I was mad because of what you said to Miku,"

Then she smiled. "But I'm fine now. All you have to do to fix things is to apologise to Miku and then you and Rin can kiss and make-up!"

"Fine," I said. "I'll apologise to Miku. But only for Rin,"

And that's how I found myself in front of Miku's house on a Sunday afternoon.

I raised my arm to ring the doorbell, and then hesitated. I didn't want to talk to Miku. But if I didn't, Rin might never forgive me. I rang the bell.

Ring!

I heard the sound of the bell echo throughout the house. And then there was silence.

I stood there for a minute, wondering if I should go. And then the door swung open.

"Hello!" Miku said cheerily. Then her face fell. "Oh. It's you,"

"Miku, I-"

"Have you come to laugh at me?" Miku said fiercely. "'Cause I don't want to hear it!"

"No, Miku I-"

"And I want to let you know that I, Miku Hatsune, no longer have any interest in you, Len Kagamine. I've moved on. So you can just go."

"Miku, I'm sorry!" I blurted quickly.

"Go aw- Wait, what?" Miku seemed startled.

"I'm sorry for always being mean to you! I'm sorry for saying that you make me sick! I'm sorry!"

Miku's eyes widened. Then she smiled. "I forgive you,"

"Really?"

"Yes." Miku said.

"Miku, I was wondering… could we maybe be friends? I want to start over from scratch."

"Sure," Miku held her hand out. "I'm Miku Hatsune. And you?"

"Len Kagamine," I shook it.

"Len?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like Rin?"

I nodded.

Miku smiled. "Good. She deserves somebody,"

And she closed the door.

Ten minutes later, I was standing in front of Rin's house, feeling incredibly nervous. What if Rin didn't forgive me? What if she actually hated me? Worse, what if she wanted to be "Just friends"?

No, I couldn't think like that! I had to be brave. I took a deep breath and mustered up all the courage I had.

And I knocked.

The door opened and Rin stood there, glaring at me.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you,"

"Well I don't want to see you," Rin began to close the door, but I wedged my foot between the door and the doorframe, stopping it.

"Rin, wait!" I cried. "I apologised to Miku!"

The door swung back open. "What?"

"I've said horrible things to her," I said. "And I'm sorry,"

Rin's expression softened and she frowned. "We've done some pretty awful things too. I'm sorry. For everything." She gazed at me. "So… do you forgive me?"

"For what?" I said in surprise.

"For what we did to Lapis," Rin said regretfully.

"Oh, that. I forgave you a long time ago. As in, yesterday,"

Rin smiled a small smile. "Really?"

"Yes. And me? Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah. I guess Miku and I sort of deserved what you said. We did some horrible things. But even the kindest people say or do mean things sometimes. It doesn't mean that they're bad people or that they hate you. Sometimes you've just got to forgive and forget or else lose a friend. And friends are precious."

I remembered Oliver's cruel words, how he'd apologised but I wouldn't forgive him. Maybe it was time to forgive and forget.

"Hey Rin?"

"Yes?"

"I think that's the wisest thing you've ever said,"

We both laughed, and then fell silent.

"And Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Have I ever told you how beautiful your smile is?"

Rin reeled with shock. "N-no,"

"Well it's beautiful," I said, smiling.

And then I kissed her.

For a moment, Rin didn't respond, and the she started kissing me back. It was perfect; soft and sweet and gentle.

"I'm telling Lenka!"

We broke apart in shock. Rinto was standing there with his phone, giggling.

"Rinto!" Rin growled. "Please tell me you didn't take pictures!"

Rinto smirked and waved his phone in the air. "I did,"

"RINTO!" We roared, and we began to chase him madly around the house.

Half an hour of frantic chasing later, we finally cornered Rinto.

"Give us the phone," Rin hissed.

"Too late," Rinto chirped, amused.

"What do you mean?" Rin said, alarmed. I was equally startled.

"I just sent the picture to…" Rinto glanced down at his phone. "Oops. Everybody in my contacts."

"WHAT?" We both shrieked. Rin stormed up to Rinto and snatched his phone, saying, "Let me see your contacts!"

We both scrolled through his contacts:

_Akaito_

_Dad_

_Gumo_

_Lenka_

_Lily_

_Luki_

_Mikuo_

_Mum_

_Neru_

_Rin_

_Ted_

"You sent it to Mum and Dad!" Rin wailed.

"You sent it to Lenka!" I wailed.

"You'll pay for this Rinto!" Rin hissed furiously. Rinto took a step back, frightened.

Suddenly, a feminine voice called from the living room. "Rin! Can we talk to you about this boy?"

"Shhhhhhhhugar!" Rin yelled. "RUN!"

We charged out of the house and ran to mine. I unlocked the door and we fell inside.

"Oh great." Rin groaned. "Now my parents are going to give me 'The Boyfriend Talk',"

She looked at me. "Are we, you know, dating now?"

"Do you want us to?" I asked.

Rin nodded and smiled.

"Then of course we are!" I leaned in to kiss her and then-

"Len! Can we talk to you about this girl?"

Uh oh.

**I'll see you next chapter, which will probably be the penultimate chapter! Bye!**


End file.
